<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbeat by Sami1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715025">Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami1997/pseuds/Sami1997'>Sami1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, F/M, Family, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami1997/pseuds/Sami1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is going on with Esme, she is crying, is warm, and can't hear as well</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm September morning. The sun was just beginning to rise. Esme Cullen was sitting in her favorite place in her house. She was sitting on the porch swing that was on the balcony attached to her and Carlisle's bedroom. With the sun rising there was plenty of daylight out, just enough for Esme to start drawing. Sunrises and sunsets where her favorite thing to draw and paint. The way the warm golden colors brighten up the sky and the pinks seem to dance around in the newly found light, always gave her a sense of comfort.This was the best part of never sleeping, she was able to watch the sun rise and fall to her heart's content. </p><p>Esme began to sketch out the sunrise, lost in thought and into her work, that she didn’t hear her husband walking through the sliding glass doors, and leaning against the doorframe watching his wife doing what she loved. He began to get lost in his own thoughts, remembering the first time he found out that she could draw.</p><p> It was a year after her transformation and she was able to control her thirst a lot better. Esme would vanish for hours or even days at a time. Carlisle knew she was in the house because her scent remained. One day curiosity got the better of him and  he went up to the roof, which was her favorite place to be at that time, and found her sitting down on the tiled roof, slightly leaning on the chimney with her legs curled up with what looked like a book on top of them. As he got closer he noticed it was a sketchbook. </p><p>“Next time you wanna sneak up on me, maybe mask your scent.” Esme’s voice came out a bit raspier than her usual sweet and caring tone. Carlisle took a step forward, giving a small chuckle. </p><p>“I’m sorry my love, my intentions were not to sneak up on you. You tend to vanish for long periods of time, and I grew curious as to what was holding your interest.” Carlisle said, squatting down next to her. </p><p>Feeling his presents so close to her, Esme finally looked up from her work and smiled at him. Flipping the book around so he could see what she was working on. Carlisle took the book from her hands and inspected the drawing. It was a beautiful black and white drawing of a wine glass. The wine glass was holding a clear yet slightly bubbly liquid. The background was cut off by most of the glass, but what he found really beautiful was the reflection inside the wine glass. </p><p>“The Eiffel Tower?” He looked up from the drawing and was met with soft golden eyes, that seemed to have a small light behind them. </p><p>“I’ve always wanted to go.” Esme confessed.<br/> “I never knew you could draw. Why didn’t you tell me?” Carlisle asked.</p><p> “I’ve never been one to show off my work. I would rather watch others bask in their own glory.” Esme looked down and reached for the drawing that Carlisle still held in his hand. </p><p>“Esme, promise me that you won’t take yourself for granted. Every Time you draw something, even if you hate it, please show me. I wanna see it.” All Esme could do was smile up at him. </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>“Are you stalking me again?” Esme’s voiced had pulled him back to the present day and out of his memories, reliving the moment she first told him that she loved him.</p><p> “I was just thinking of the time when I found out that you could draw.” He said walking towards her, leaning down and wrapping his hands around her top half, his nose in her hair, taking in an unnecessary breath in, to breathe her in. He was addicted to her smell. </p><p>“Yes, I believe that was also the day I confessed my love for you.” Esme said, slight amusement in her voice. Carlisle looked down to look at her drawing. Still in the beginning stages, but he could tell she was drawing the sunrise that lay in front of them. There was a sense of calm that hung around them, and it was moments like these that they will both cherish  and hold onto forever. </p><p>The moment was short lived when there was a sudden crash from just below them. Esme stood up from her spot and looked at her husband.</p><p> “Let's go see what Emmett broke this time.” She said. </p><p>“It was Nessie!” They heard the muffled voice, of Emmett,  yelling at them. Giving a soft chuckle both parents held hands and made their way downstairs. They made their way to the kitchen to find a plate that was shattered and pieces of it where laying on the kitchen tile. Esme was about to scold the two culprits, Emmett and Nessie, when something caught her eye. Looking back down at the shattered plate she recognized the old fashioned pattern on it. </p><p>“Is..is this one of our wedding plates?” Esme asked kneeling down to inspect the pieces more. </p><p>“I’m really sorry mom.” Emmett said.</p><p> “What happened?” Carlisle asked.</p><p> “Well, Uncle Emmett and I were just sitting here, while I was eating my breakfast, and suddenly the plate just fell.” Nessie explained, doing her best impression of a sweet angel. </p><p>“Okay, now for the real story.” Carlisle said, fold his arms across his chest.</p><p> “Mama made me breakfast and she and Daddy left to go hunting leaving Uncle Emmett in charge.” Nessie looked down at her hands and started pulling at her fingernails. </p><p>“When I came in to see how the little one was doing, she claimed that she was not hungry and that she wasn’t gonna eat anything. I thought some exercise would make her hungry, and I got her to start chasing me around the kitchen and I guess we got close to the counter and hit the plate.” Emmett confessed. </p><p> Esme started to pick up the shards of glass, hearing her family talk back and forth, when suddenly her vision went blurry for a split second and she felt an almost tickling sensation running down her face. Esme quickly wiped her face and stood up quickly, heading for the bathroom. </p><p>She could hear her husband calling after her, but she didn’t wanna worry him. This could just be the last bit of her human side leaving. Seeing her plate that meant so much to her, the plate set belonged to her mother, and she was more than happy to use it to symbolize her and Carlisle coming together and starting a family, when they got married, or maybe it was extra venom, that needed to escape.  Esme sat on the floor of the bathroom, resting her head on her legs, letting the liquid pour from her eyes. She hoped whatever this was would end soon. </p><p>“Sweetie, are you okay? What’s going on?” Esme could hear Carlisle’s voice, slightly muffled through the door. </p><p>That’s weird. Esme thought. Why is Carlisle’s voice muffled?  Without warning, the door suddenly opened with a loud bang, causing Esme to jump but she stayed in the same spot. She suddenly felt a familiar cold sensation wrap around her, causing her to shiver. </p><p>“Esme...you’re...you’re warm.” She heard the soft yet concerned voice of her husband, talking in her ear. </p><p>“Carlisle..” Esme said, looking up at him. Her face stained with tears. “What’s happening to me?” </p><p>“I don’t know sweetheart.” Carlisle said, pulling her closer to him, her head resting on his chest. “We will figure it out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlisle looked up to see that all of their children and grandchild were standing outside the bathroom door, looking in with concerned looks on all of their faces. He looked back at Esme, and could see there was dark circles forming under her eyes, and a few wrinkles were forming near the corners of her eyes and her mouth. </p><p>“Esme, can you stand?” Carlisle asked. Esme shook her head yes and with his help, she stood up. “Okay, let’s go to my office so we can figure out what is going on.” As they began to walk out of the bathroom, Esme started to feel dizzy. As soon as they left the bathroom, Esme legs gave out from under her, causing her to fall back in Carlisle’s arms. “Esme!” Carlisle almost shouted, catching Esme.</p><p> Concern was written all over his face and could be heard in his voice. Esme could only make a small moaning noise before her eyes rolled back in her head and she closed her eyes. “Esme...Esme!” Carlisle was now shaking and screaming his wife's name. After no response, he picked her up and carried her up to his office, placing her down on the table. </p><p>“Is Mama Esme gonna be okay?” Renesmee asked, running up to the table and holding onto to Esme’s hand. Carlisle’s heart broke, see how worried his granddaughter was. He walked over to the side of the table were Renesmee was holding her hand and crouched down to her level. </p><p>“I’m not sure, but I promise that I am going to figure it out. It might take awhile, so why don’t you and the others go outside and play or go haunting, okay?” Renesmee shook her head yes, her eyes filled with tears. She looked over at Esme before looking at her father who was standing at the door way. Giving a small nod, Edward walked over to his daughter and picked her up by her waste. She leaned down and gave Esme a kiss on her forehead and whispered </p><p>“I believe in you” in her ear.</p><p>After being put down Renesmee ran out of the room and heading for their backyard where everyone could hear a game of family football start. Edward took a step forward and took his mother's hand, like his daughter had just done. </p><p>“She is still with us Carlisle. I can hear her thoughts. They are all scattered and moving so fast. She’s worried. If she was awake she might be putting herself in a panic attack. I can’t tell if she is arguing with herself or not.” Curiously Carlisle looked down at his wife moving her bangs out of her face, before looking back at Edward.</p><p> “What do you mean?” </p><p>“It’s strange. Some of her thoughts are wondering what is happening to her. If she is fully human. Why all of this is happening. There is, however, a softer voice, that doesn’t sound like Esme and I can barely hear it, trying to calm her down. Maybe it’s her human side?” Edward asked. Carlisle shook his head in confusion. </p><p>“I don’t know. Edward, why don’t you go outside with the rest of them. See if you can send Alice up here. I wanna know if..” Carlisle trailed off, looking back at Esme. He heard Edward leave the room and go down stairs and then head outside. He could hear him talking to Alice. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he could hear Alice’s voice, clear as day. “I’m sorry Carlisle.” before he heard her run off into the woods.</p><p>Pushing the worst case scenario out of his head,  Carlisle grabbed his hospital bag and grab his stethoscope. Putting the eartips in his ears and placing the diaphragm on her chest, he could clearly hear her heartbeat. Removing the stethoscope, he grabbed an IV. He knew that if she were a vampire, he wouldn’t be able to pierce her skin, and it might break the needle. After finding a vein in her arm, he pushed the needle in, having it go in with ease. </p><p>Carlisle gave out an unnecessary shaky breath. He reached over and grabbed a tube and he drew her blood. After testing her blood for everything he could think of Carlisle came up with nothing. At this point the sun and gone down and was threatening to shine its light once more. Esme had been down for almost 24 hours. If she hadn't been a vampire, Carlisle would have thought that she was a normal healthy young women, who fainted. He had no idea what was wrong with Esme, and grabbed a chair and sat down next to her, placing his hands on hers. </p><p>“Esme, I am so sorry. I wish I knew what was wrong with you. I want to figure out why you have turned human. Why you have fainted. I am stumped. I am so sorry, my love. I have failed you.” Carlisle began to sob and tearless sob, placing is head on the side of her bed. </p><p>Suddenly he felts a hand run through his hair. “My love, you have not failed me.” He heard Esme say. He looked up quickly, seeing that his lovely wife was now awake. </p><p>“Oh, Esme!” He grabbed ahold of her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. He had half a mind to never left go, till he heard his wife give a small gasp like she couldn’t breath. Letting go of her quickly, he watched as she took a deep breath in. “I’m sorry, my love. I forgot how fragile you are right now.” Esme gave a small smile and sat up fully, swinging her legs over the edge of the hospital bed causing him to stand up. Carlisle was refusing to meet her eyes, feeling ashamed that he can’t figure out how to fix his wife. </p><p>“Carlisle..” She said softly. He shook his head no. Reaching up slightly, she placed her hand on his cheek and moved her head slightly so she could try to reach his eyes. “Carlisle..” She said again, only to get the same response. “Love, you haven't failed. This is something new, that nobody knows how to fix. We have to be patient and do a lot more tests. Maybe we can visit your cousins or ask Alice if she has seen anything weird.”</p><p>Getting up from his seat and walked across the room, till he finally turned around, letting his eyes met hers. “I have tried to get Alice to talk to me but she won’t. She ran into the woods and hasn’t returned. Edward can’t hear her thoughts and Jasper went looking but can’t find her.” Esme’s eyes grew wide and she began to hyperventilate.</p><p> “What?! One of our children is missing and you decided to look after me instead?!”  Esme’s voice was getting louder and louder but the second. She jumped from the bed and started looking for her clothes.</p><p> “Esme.. Sweetie you need to sit down.” Carlisle said, reaching her trying to get her to calm down. “She is over 100 years old, I think she will be okay to run around the woods by herself.” He tried to convince his wife. She finally found her clothes and had started to change into them, when Carlisle heard the rest of his family walking into the family room, including Alice.</p><p> “Love, listen.” He grabbed ahold of his wife's shoulders from behind. “Can’t you hear that?” Esme closed her eyes and concentrated on any noise that could happen. She was able to hear a very faint, far away and muffled voice of Emmitt’s booming laughter. </p><p>“I..I can hear Emmitt laughing.” Esme said, opening her eyes, turning towards her husband. </p><p>Frowning for a moment, Carlisle quickly put a smiles back on his face. “Lets go downstairs and talk with our kids.” Esme nodded quickly before turning and practically running to see her children, causing Carlisle to chuckle slightly. The love she had for their children was one that was rare and pure. </p><p>By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the family room, her kids were waiting for her with open arms. She reached for them all, hugging all of them. When all the hugs and kisses were given, Esme felt a small pull on her skirt. Looking down she we met with a crying Renesmee. </p><p>“Mama Esme..” She choked out. Esme reached out, picking her up and hugging her, noting that she was heavier than usual. “You scared me.” She heard her beloved granddaughter say. </p><p>“I am so sorry my love. That wasn’t my intention. I am okay now.” Esme said, sitting down on the couch, with Renesmee still in her arms. </p><p>“Are you? Are you okay?” Rosalie asked in a tone that most would consider angry. </p><p>“For now.” Carlisle said, standing at the bottom of the stairs. “We still don’t know why or how Esme is human, but she is up and walking around. So for now, she is okay.” </p><p>Renesmee lifted her head and looked at Esme. “Because Mama Esme is okay, can we watch a movie.” </p><p>“Of course we can pumpkin.” Esme said. </p><p>They all sat and watched the movie that Renesmee picked out. Before the movie was over Renesmee passed out on Esme's lap, who was stroking her hair. When the movie was over and all was quite Bella got up from her seat to retrieve her daughter, as she leaned down to pick her up she stopped quick and pulled away. Esme looked at her questioningly “What is it?” </p><p>“I think that everyone should come as close to Esme as possible and listen”. As they all gathered around Esme who sat still on the couch, their eyes grew large. They all could hear a soft and faint, third heartbeat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone sat as still as they possibly could, listening to three heartbeats. “How...how is there three?” Emmitt asked, asking the question, everyone wanted to know.</p><p>“I’m...i’m not sure.” Carlisle said, suddenly getting up from the couch and running up to his office. Within moments he was back with his stethoscope in his hands. Placing the eartips in his ears and placing the diaphragm on her chest, he could clearly hear Esme’s heartbeat. Moving the diaphragm around, before settling it on her stomach did he fully hear the faint but strong heartbeat. </p><p>“Oh..My..God.” What all Carlisle could get out.</p><p>Losing patients, Esme finally spoke up, “What is going on?”  </p><p>“Esme, darling, I want you to listen to something.” Carlisle said. He took the eartips out of his ears and placed them into Esme’s, placing the diaphragm on her chest again. “Sweetie, that is your heartbeat.” </p><p>Esme looked at Carlisle. “Yes, we have established that I am human again. Why is everyone so surprised by this?” </p><p>“Sweetie, we hear three heartbeats.” Carlisle said. “We can hear your heartbeat. We are able to hear Nessies heartbeat. Lastly we can hear, a new heartbeat within you.” Carlisle places the diaphragm on Esme’s stomach, where she was able to hear a very soft heartbeat. </p><p>“Am….am I…..” Esme was unable to say the words. This was too good to be true. Vampires can’t have children of their own. Vampires also cannot turn human again. What was going on?</p><p>“Sweetie, my love, we are going to have a baby.” Carlisle couldn’t help but smile. His one true love in the world was going to give him a baby, and not just any baby. A baby of their very own. Words couldn't express how he was feeling.  </p><p>Esme took out the eartips out of her ears and places the stethoscope beside her on the couch with one hand, and with the other she carefully placed in on her stomach. “I’m pregnant?!” It was a question and a statement all in one. She had a million questions running through her mind, but all of her questions and concerns were overpowered by how much joy she felt in her heart at that very moment. </p><p>Letting her tears hit her cheek, Esme reached over and hugged her husband, whose shoulders where moving in away to make her believe that he was crying. Pulling away, they place their foreheads together, wanting to live in this moment together.  </p><p>Suddenly they were interrupted. “Is anyone going to ask the big question?” Emmett asked, causing everyone to look up at him.</p><p>“What big question?” Renesmee asked</p><p>“How is Esme pregnant?” They all heard Alice say. She was standing by the front door with a smile on her face. </p><p>Esme stood up quickly and ran over to her daughter pulling her in for a hug. “Please don’t leave like that again. I was so worried.” Esme said, tears still streaming down her face. </p><p>“I’m sorry mom, but I wasn’t supposed to say anything. I had a vision of this a week ago, it was hard enough to keep my mind quiet from Edward, but when you started crying I knew it was time for me to leave, before I told everyone.” </p><p>Keeping her daughter at arms length Esme  brought her over and they sat on the couch, causing Carlisle to gladly stand up. “But why did you not want to tell us?” Esme asked</p><p>“I had two visions the day that I found out you were pregnant. One was Carlisle finding out like he did today, and it leads to a wonderful and happy life, with a smiling and happy baby.” Alice said, smiling slightly, which caused  Esme to  smile, thinking how in roughly 8 or less months, that was the life they were about to live.</p><p>“And the other one?” Carlisle asked. </p><p>Alice’s smile faded. “I don’t want to go into too much detail but let’s just say, it's not a happy ending. I really hate to think about it. When I saw the vision of me telling everyone, I got so distraught that it took all jasper had to calm me down.” </p><p>“It’s true. I could feel her hurt about 2 miles away.” Jasper said, placing his hand on Alice’s shoulder. <br/>“Alice, what was it?” Emmitt pushed, causing him to get pushed by Rosalie slightly. “What, I wanna know. How could Alice telling us of Esme’s pregnancy really be such a bad thing.” </p><p>“Well, what matters is, we are all together now, and we are all healthy and happy.” Esme said. Carlisle noticed that she was practically beaming with joy. </p><p>“Yes dear, we are. There is one thing though, that I don’t understand.” Carlisle stated, taking Alice’s spot on the couch. “I don’t understand how you are human, or how this baby was conceived in the first place.” </p><p>“Sounds like somebody didn’t pay attention in sex ed class” Emmett joked, only to receive another push from Roselie. </p><p>“Honey, you can run as many tests as you possibly want and we can even talk to your cousins to figure out how this is even possible, but for now, let's just live in this moment. We are going to bring a baby into this world. We have talked about this for years, and dreamed of being able to do this. It’s finally here. Someone heard our hopes and prayer, and now they are being answered. Let’s figure out the what, whens, hows, and whys later, for now, let's just feel happy.” Esme beamed.She hadn’t felt this happy since the day she and Carlisle got married. </p><p>“Can I just ask one question?” Bella asked in a small shaky voice. Her confidence may have grown since became a vampire, but when it came to asking questions she thought maybe crossing a line, she would revert back to the old Bella. </p><p>“Of course sweetie, you can ask us anything.” Emse said, turning her attention fukky to Bella. </p><p>Taking in a deep, unnecessary breath Bella finally spoke again. “I guess I don’t understand why everyone is question how this is happening. I mean Edward and I had Nessie.”  Upon hearing her name, Nessie perked up a bit, and leaned a bit on her mother. </p><p>“Bella, you were a human when you had her. Your body was still able to conceive children. Esme’s body has been frozen for over 90 years.”  Carlisle stated. </p><p>“What does conceived mean?” Nessie spoke up, reminding everyone that there was a minor in the room. </p><p>Edward made his way over to his daughter and picked her up. “How about we answer that question and others you may have if you continue to hear this conversation on a different day. How about we go back to our house and we put on your favorite movie and eat some ice cream. We can come back later so you can see everyone. How does that sound.” </p><p>Nessies eyes grew large. “I can have Ice Cream before lunch?” Laughing slightly, Edward made his way outside, heading to Bella’s and his place. With an excited Nessie in his arms. </p><p>“Well, since Nessie is out of the room I am going to just come out and say this.” Bella stated, causing everyone to focus back to the matter at hand. “I understand that I was human at that time so everything was working, but Edward is older than Esme, everything of his has been frozen for a bit longer, but clearly all of his parts were working.” </p><p>The room was silent, everyone taking in the information that Bella just said. Bella began to fear that she overstepped.</p><p>Finally carlisle was the first to break the silence. “You bring up a good point Bella, and we will have to think about that, but as of right now we should just take this all in and be happy.” </p><p>“Well I guess we are all sure of one thing.” Emmett, trying to hold back a smirk. </p><p>“Emmett, so help me if you ruin this moment I kill you.” Roselie spat, causing Emmett to move across the room. </p><p>“Relax babe, I not gonna ruin the moment. What I was going to say was, we are all certain that all of Carlisle equipment works.” Emmett said, thrusting his hips up slightly, causing Carlisle to shift uncomfortably.</p><p>In a flash Rosalie was slapping Emmet upside the head. Carlisle looked over at Esme and smiled. “Esme, oh my sweet beautiful Esme.” </p><p>“What?” Esme asked, feeling her cheeks grow hotter. </p><p>“You’re blushing. I haven't seen you blush since you were sixteen.” </p><p>The comment made Esme blush even more. She knew they had so many questions that needed answers, and they were going to have a long road ahead, but Emmett was right about one thing, there was one thing for certain. Esme was happy and that was all that matters. </p><p>There was one thing that kept nagging her, in the back of her mind that she really wanted to know. What happened in Alice’s vision?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a wild day at the Cullen household. Everyone was still in shock that Esme was pregnant. As shocking and surprising as everything was, Esme had never been happier. Her wildest dream came true. Her and Carlisle were going to have a baby of their very own. The details of everything was uncertain but that was to be figured out on a later date. As the sun began to descend Esme could feel herself drifting off into a deep sleep. A feeling that was long forgotten from her human years. </p><p>“All right my darling, it's time we take you up to bed.” Carlisle said as he was watching his wife struggling to keep her eyes open.</p><p>“No, Carlisle, I’m..fine..” Esme practically whispered as sleep overcame her and she fell asleep on the couch. </p><p>Carlisle chuckled slightly to himself and lifted  his wife off the couch effortlessly and carried her to their bedroom. Once she was placed in bed with the blankets covering her, Carlisle took a step back and looked at his wife. She looked peaceful sleeping in their bed. Carlisle finally understood Edwards fascination with watching Bella sleep back when she was human. He took a moment and admired her. </p><p>He was pulled from his thoughts, he heard his family all talking downstairs, slowly getting louder and louder. Fearing they might wake up Esme, he ran down stairs. “Everyone, just for the next few hours, all I ask is you guys speak quietly. Esme is human now, which means she needs sleep. She’s upstairs now. Try to revert back to when Bella was pregnant.” </p><p>“I’d rather not.” Bella murmured, causing a small chuckle from Edward, pulling her in for a side hug.  </p><p>“But what if I need her?” Renesmee asked, looking up a Carlisle with the biggest puppy dog eyes. No wonder Esme lets the child get away with practically everything. </p><p>“Well little one, she will wake up as the sun wakes up. Speaking of. Why are you awake? Isn’t it past your bedtime?”</p><p>“Too much ice cream.” Edward confessed causing Bella to roll her eyes in annoyance.</p><p>“Emmett, why don’t you take Renesmee out and both of you can burn off some energy. Go a little past the house so her squealing won’t wake up Esme. You both can come back in when she feels tired.”  </p><p>Emmett nodded in agreement and picked up Nessey at vampire speed, running outside in a flash. </p><p>“The rest of you, I beg of you to be quiet. If anything happens, you can find me either in my office or with Esme.” Carlisle said to his remaining children. After acknowledgements from all of them, he slowly made his way up the stairs, not waiting a creak of the stairs to wake her. </p><p>Making it to his office, he pulled Esme’s folder, determined to figure out what was going on. After a couple of hours of studying Esme’s blood and charts and everything he could think of, he couldn’t figure out why Esme was now human. </p><p>His head began with thoughts that had nothing to do with Esme’s condition, but had everything to do with Esme. He began to think of her and the almost 100 years they have been together. He thought about the young 16 year girl he met and practically feel in love with at the very sight of her. To the woman he saw in the morning, hanging on the edge of death. To who she is today, his wife carrying their baby. </p><p>He decided he needed to watch. Not for science but for him. He walked into their bedroom and found Esme on the right side of the bed, laying in the fetal position. He couldn’t help but think of how small she looked.Sitting in a chair across the room, he began to wonder what she was dreaming about. </p><p>“Us.” Edward’s voice had started Carlisle. He looked at Edward and quickly back at Esme, to make sure she was still sleeping. Getting up from the chair, he and Edward went down the hall to talk. </p><p>“She dreaming of us, Carlisle. Dreaming of her family. How happy she is, and happy she hopes everyone else is.” Carlisle chuckled to himself. Of course his wife would dream about her family. She had so much love for all of them. </p><p>“It’s nearly dawn. I think Esme would enjoy waking up to you next to her.” Edward said, his father placed his had on his shoulder giving him a small nod, before making his way back to his bedroom. Walking back into their bedroom Carlisle decided to lay next to Esme, waiting for her to wake up. He let his mind wander about this next chapter in their lives. Feeling nothing but blessed, taking in the moment as much as he could, feeling a long forgotten feeling. </p><p>Downstairs Edward began pacing back and forth in the family room. With his daughter in bed at his own home, and Bella staying there to watch over their daughter, he was desperate to get a moment alone with Alice. When Emmett began to fidget a little and was having a hard time keeping quick, Rosalie decided to take him on a long walk from him to get everything out. </p><p>Edward finally let his curiosity get the better of him and made his way to the kitchen were Alice and Jasper were playing a game of chess. “Alice..” Edward practically whispered. </p><p>“I’m a little bit busy.” Alice chimed. </p><p>“Please, you are refusing to even think about your vision and it’s killing me. I need to know. Alice, I’ve never asked anything from you, except this once.” Edward pleaded. </p><p>Alice looked up at Jasper, who quietly got up from his chair and left the room. “Edward, if I tell you you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Esme and Carlisle.”</p><p>“I promise.” </p><p>Closing her eyes and taking in an unnecessary breath, Alice began to explain her vision. “A little while ago when Esme was in her garden, I saw Carlisle walk up behind her and hug her, causing her to smile. When she smiled, that's when I saw it. It was a bright and sunny day. Esme is sitting in her garden, wearing all white, surrounded by freshly bloomed flowers. She is holding a little baby in her arms, smiling down on it. Carlisle comes up to them and sit down next to Esme. I’ve never seen them so happy. That's when I heard Esme say, ‘Can you believe it. One of our very own.’ And that's when I knew that they were going to have a baby.” Alice practically giggle, remembering her sweet and innocent vision. </p><p>“Alice, you know that's not the vision I mean.” Edward voiced his annoyance</p><p>“Edward.. I” Alice began. </p><p>“Alice. Please. She’s our mother. If the worst is to happen, we should be able to figure out how to protect her or save her.” </p><p>“Okay, but you can’t tell anyone.” Alice said again, receiving a nod from Edward. “Well, after my first vision, I got so excited that I wanted to tell them right then and there. I took a step forward and was hit with another vision, of having me tell them they were going to have a baby. Esme gets angry and tells me that's nothing to joke about, and storms off into the kitchen. I get a lecture from Carlisle about how inappropriate that was, and runs to comfort Esme.”</p><p>“Alice, having them mad at you, is not the worse thing in the world. When they realize you were right they would probably apologize and Esme would more than likely make you a Queen for the entire pregnancy to make up for it.” Edward interrupted. </p><p>“I’m not finished.” Alice stated. Looking down at the unmoved chess pieces. A few moments passed before Alice begins again. “When she collapses, must like she did the other day, and we find out that Esme is human and is pregnant, Carlisle has it set in his mind that nothing good can come of it. It was like reliving what you and Bella went through, only worse.” </p><p>“Worse? How much worse?” Edward asked, reliving the few months that Bella was pregnant. Remembering the hell the both of them went through. </p><p>“Carlisle suggest an abortion and Esme declines. Knowing that this would be their last chance at a baby, and wanted to carry this baby and raise it, in honor of her first son. Carlise tells her that he wants nothing to do with it, fearing it might hurt her, like Nessie did with Bella. Believing only something evil could turn her human and he locks himself in his study. Esme throws herself into a depression and.. and.” Alice couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence, but pictures the events from her vision in her head. </p><p>“And history repeats itself, by Esme trying to end her life, not knowing how to live without Carlisle.” Edward finishes for her. “But Alice, he found out on his own. I think it’s safe if they were to find out about your visions.” </p><p>“No, Edward.” </p><p>“Well why not. They are happy now, and have nothing to fear.” Edward said.</p><p>“Because. Can you imagine Esme finding out what the future might have been.  Finding out that Carlisle doesn’t  want the baby.” Alice said, having Edward nood in agreement.</p><p>They suddenly heard a small soft voice coming from the entrance of the kitchen. “What?” </p><p>Edward quickly stood up, “Esme..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme awoke in her bed feeling a little groggy. She had not been asleep in nearly 100 years and felt like she could sleep for the next 100. Suddenly Esme felt a warm presence cuddling her. Sitting up she realized it was Carlisle who had been cuddling her. </p><p>“Funny, you are sleeping and you are warm. How can that be?” Esme whispered. She knew this pregnancy would be anything but normal, but the end result was going to be worth it. </p><p>Esme felt something, she thought she would never feel again. Hunger. Getting out of bed and reaching for her robe, Esme decided to make her way to the kitchen and make some food. On her way to the kitchen she passed the hallway mirror and looked at herself. She looked..human. She had small bags under her eyes. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were slightly red, and her eyes were brown. </p><p>After looking at herself in the mirror for a little while Esme’s stomach reminded as to why she was awake in the first place. Walking back towards the kitchen Esme could hear her family talking.  I think that’s Alice and Edward.  Esme thought to herself. </p><p>Esme had made her way to the opening of the kitchen and she could her Alice sternly talking to Edward “Because. Can you imagine Esme finding out what the future might have been.  Finding out that Carlisle doesn’t  want the baby.” </p><p>“What?” Was all Esme could whisper. She felt someone stabbed her in the heart.</p><p>“Esme..” Edward shot up from his seat and was searching for the right thing to say. “I thought you were sleeping.”  </p><p>Do you think she heard anything? Alice asked Edward </p><p>Esme continued to stand in the entrance way of the kitchen, unable to move. “I...I woke up and I was hungry.” Esme said, finally finding her voice. </p><p>Alice and Edward looked at each other quickly and back and Esme, both unsure of what to do. “Do you want us to make you something, we don’t want you to over work yourself or the baby.” Alice chimed in, trying her hardest not to sound worried. </p><p>“I was just gonna have some eggs.” Esme whispered, shuffling her feet to the chair that seat at the edge of their kitchen island. </p><p>“I will make them for you.” Alice, quickly started searching for a pan to cook the eggs in, when Edward made his way over to his mother.</p><p>“Where is Carlisle?” He asked.</p><p>“Sleeping.” Esme said in such a small voice, that even edward had a hard time hearing her. </p><p>“What? He’s sleeping?” Without waiting for his mother to answer Edward bulted upstairs to check on his father. </p><p>Esme began thinking about what she heard. Carlisle didn’t want the baby. Did she mishear them. Maybe she was still half asleep and didn’t hear them correctly. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard an egg being cracked and a sizzling sound coming from the stove.  “Alice.” Esme began.</p><p>“Hmm.” Alice acknowledge.</p><p>“While that cooks, can you come over here for a second. I wanna talk to you about something.” </p><p>If Alice could get any paler she would have. She knew Esme had heard the tail end of the conversation but didn’t want to talk with her about it. She out down the spatula and made her way over to her mother. </p><p>Esme felt like she was going to be sick, she didn’t want her fear to come true but she had a feeling it was. “Alice, what were you and Edward talking about before I walked in the room?” </p><p>Alice sat down next to her mother, before taking a deep breath. “Well, as you know I had two visions.” Alice started</p><p>“Yes, you told me that one vision was happy and the other one wasn’t.”</p><p>“Yes, well the happy one, is wonderful and I saw the baby and everyone had a smile on their faces and there was a peaceful feeling throughout the whole vision.” Alice explained.</p><p>Esme smiled a little bit, thinking of their baby. “Alice, you know I’m not wondering about the good vision. When I came in, I heard you say that Carlisle didn’t want the baby.” Esme confessed.</p><p>Alice began to panic, unsure of how she should explain this. “Esme, I need you to understand this, this vision I had, the bad one, isn’t going to happen. Carlisle is thrilled about the baby. He wants the baby.”</p><p>Esme sighs. “I know, but I heard you say he didn’t want the baby.” </p><p>“But he does.” </p><p>Esme took a couple of deep breaths and smiled. “You’re right. I am just being paranoid. We have wanted this for so long, that I am scared that the worst will happen.” </p><p>Alice placed her hands on top of Esme’s that lay on the table. “I understand Esme. We are all here for you and for the baby.” Alice said as she got up from her seat and grabbed the eggs off of the pan and placed them on a plate, before leaving the room. </p><p>Esme almost forgot how hungry she was. Grabbing a fork, Esme dug into her eggs till she felt full. Sighing, she placed her dish in the sink, washed it and put in on the drying rack. Placing the dish in the back of her mind, she made her way up the stairs. </p><p>Upon entering her and Carlisle's bedroom, she found Carlisle sitting up on their bed awake. Feeling her heart racing, Esme made her way to the other side of the room, towards her closest, pretending to pick out and outfit. </p><p>“Good morning, beautiful.” Carlisle greeted.</p><p>“Good Morning.” Esme said, still not looking at her husband. “I noticed you feel asleep on me.” </p><p>“Yes, I awoke when Edward woke me up. Its strange.” Carlisle said, standing up and making his way over to his wife. </p><p>“Very.” She said quickly. </p><p>“Esme, are you okay?” Carlisle asked, placing his hands on her shoulders, feeling her stiffen to his touch. </p><p>“I am okay, I am just feeling a bit weird.” Esme said, turning around slowly, till she was facing him. “I just…Carlisle?” Esme stopped talking and looked into her husband's eyes, seeing a deep red color. “Your eyes, I have never seen them that red.” </p><p>“I am afraid my dear that I need to haunt. Since I woke up this morning, I have never felt such thirst. We shall talk about the baby, you being human, everything when I return, I promise.” Carlisle promised, placing a kiss on Esme's forehead before leaving the room at vampire speed.</p><p>Esme takes a deep breath and heads towards her bathroom. After showering and changing into a plain green wrap dress and a pair of  black flats. She quietly leaves her bedroom and tries her hardest to walk down the stairs as slightly has she can. She made it into the family room, where she grabbed her car keys off of a hook and began opening the front door. </p><p>When Esme opened the door she was startled to see Edward standing on the other side of it.  “Edward! You scared me. Why are you standing on that side of the door?” Esme asked, trying her hardest to sound normal.</p><p>“Esme, I have been trying to read your thoughts all morning. You are blocking me on purpose. The only time you do that, is when you and Carlisleare having alone time, or you are hiding something. Since Carlisle is out hunting, what are you hiding from me” Edward said, walking back inside, shutting the door behind him. </p><p>“Oh Edward, you are worrying too much. I have been thinking about the baby all day. I know that all of this is overwhelming, so I just wanted to make sure you were not getting bombarded with my pregnancy thoughts. I promise everything is okay. I am just heading to the store to grab some food that I need. I will be back soon. Don’t worry.” Esme was hearing the words come out of her mouth and she almost believed them herself. </p><p>“Are you sure that is the only reason you have been blocking me?” Edward asked, still unsure of her answer. </p><p>“Yes, and if you don’t believe me, your father and I are going to have a long discussion about everything that is going on when he comes back. If it makes you feel better, you can join in on the conversation.” Esme smiled. </p><p>“Thank you, mom.” Edward said satisfied with her answer. </p><p> </p><p> Once Edward was out of the way of the door, Esme rushed out, unlocked her car door and got in. Once inside her car, Esme took a long deep breath before starting her car   and backing out of her driveway. </p><p>Once Esme started to drive and put some distance between her and her house, she began to feel a little bit better. She knew a long drive was what she needed at that moment. Esme continued to drive in the opposite direction of the city, heading deeper into the woods. </p><p>After a couple of hours, Esme noticed the woods were getting more dense. She pulled the car over and got out. The sun was high in the air, shining down on her. Looking down she was almost surprised to see that her skin looked the same. She was no longer the shiny sparkly vampire she was a few days ago. Everything was so much more complicated now. </p><p>Her mind filling up with the baby and Alice's visions, Esme began to walk through the woods. She didn’t know where she was going, only that she didn’t want to drive home yet. Esme’s feet were beginning to hurt, so she decided to head up this last hill and sit down for a little bit. </p><p>When Esme reached the top of the hill,she realized she had made it to a cliff. 50 feet in front of her was the edge of the cliff. Looking around Esme felt a sense of deja vu. This place reminded her of the cliff she jumped from when she was human, when she lost her baby. </p><p>Tears started to form in her eyes and Esme turned and made her way to a nearby tree. Sitting under the tree, she curled her legs up to her chest and she left the tears fall. She could feel her heart breaking at the thought of Carlisle and the baby.</p><p>Her emotions when from sad to angry. Standing up, Esme grabbed a broken branch that had fallen to the ground and began slamming it against the tree. “How. Can. You. Not. Want. Our. Baby!” With every word Esme would hit the tree harder and harder, until her own hands began to sting. </p><p>Soon she felt like her arms were going to give out and she threw the branch deeper into the woods. Esme made her way over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Seeing the blue waves crashing into the side of the rocks, having the blue turn to a white foam that floated on top of the water. It would have been a beautiful sight if Esme wasn’t so hurt. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in, she let her mind wander back 100 years ago, to her standing on the edge of a cliff mourning the loss of her son. The feeling of wanting to be reunited with him, made her feel the urge to jump. Letting the flashback hit her of the rocks around her moving past her faster and faster till she hit the cold water and slammed into the water, knocking her nearly unconscious. Letting the waves move her limp body, slamming her body into the rocks. </p><p>The sound of a twig snapping pulled Esme out of her flashback, causing her to turn around, fearing she would be facing an animal. She no longer had her vampire strength and wouldn’t be able to put up much of a fight if a bear attacked her. </p><p>“Esme..” The sound of Carlisle’s voice sent a wave of relief washed over her, and was immediately replaced with anger and hurt. Turning back around and looking out toward the horizon, she did her best to hold back her tears. </p><p>“Go away Carlisle.” Was all she could say. She wasn’t ready to see him. </p><p>Seeing her in such a state of distress, broke him. He stood in silence for a few moments ago, watching her bang a branch against a tree until it nearly broke. He had never seen Esme act to violently before, nor has he seen her this hurt. </p><p>“Esme, my love, please tell me why you are out here by yourself, and why you are so hurt.” Carlise said, taking a step forward. </p><p>“Because you don’t want our baby!” Esme screamed, turning towards him, tears streaming down her face. </p><p>“What? What do you mean I don’t want the baby. Of course I do. This is all we have ever talked about.” Carlisle explained, clearly hurt by the accusation. </p><p>“That's what Alice's vision was about. If you found out through Alice that I was pregnant, you wouldn’t have wanted this baby. I don’t understand how you could throw the baby away, like it doesn’t even matter.” Esme sobbed. </p><p>“Sweetie, I understand that might have been difficult to hear, but I found out on my own that you were pregnant. We are on the good side of things. I want this baby Esme. I want to raise this baby with you, more than you can ever imagine.” Carlisle stated, trying to calm his wife down. </p><p>“Carlisle, what I want you to understand is that, there must be some part of you that doesn’t want this baby, otherwise Alice never would have had that vision. If you have any doubt in your mind, I want you to tell me.” Esme tried to explain calmly. </p><p>She suddenly felt a small cramp in her stomach, that was slowly getting worse and worse. Placing her hands on her stomach Esme began to lean over in pain. When the cramp turns into a sharp pain Esme let out a small scream. </p><p>Upon seeing his wife in pain, and fearing for her safety and the babies, Carlisle rushed to his wife's side, lifting her up and carrying her towards the woods, and onto the walking path. He began running at vampire speed toward the car. “Stop!” Esme screamed. </p><p>Slowing his pace to a human speed walk, Carlisle looked down at his wife. “What is the matter my love. You need to tell me what hurts.” </p><p>“My stomach. It started as a cramp and now if feels like a sharp stabbing pain. Don’t run fast, it makes it worse, and makes me wanna throw up.” Esme said squirming slightly at the thought of throwing up.  </p><p>“Well since you can’t talk much and we have a bit of a walk to the car, let me explain something to you. Esme, the day I met you, I swear I saw our future. You were a 16 year old girl, who for some reason, stole my heart without knowing it. When I found you a few years later, dying from your injuries, my heartbroke and I vowed at that very moment I would never lose you again, and I intended to keep my promise.” Carlisle stated.</p><p>Esme felt the pain in her stomach dull slightly, but continued to listen to Carlisle.</p><p>“Esme, the day I married you I felt guilty that I couldn’t give you what we both wanted, a child. I would want nothing more than to have a baby of our own. I love the children we have, but to have one of our very own, would be a magical thing. I am confused as to why you are human and have fallen pregnant. That is what I don’t like about this situation, but I have already fallen in love with that little baby. I am forever grateful that God has answered our prayers for this little miracle. We can figure out the details later, but for now, I want to take in the fact that I have a child. That we have a child.” Carlisle concluded.  </p><p>The tears in Esme’s eyes, were no longer there from the hurt or anger, but for the love and compassion  she had for her husband and what she felt him give her. “Carlisle, the pain is gone.” Esme stated. </p><p>He carefully placed her back on her feet and giving her a kiss. “Shall we go home my love.” </p><p>“Yes, and I am truly sorry for the way I have acted. I just couldn’t bare the thought of you not wanting this child. I want you to know, I wasn’t planning on doing anything on the cliff. I just started driving and when the road ended I didn’t wanna go home yet and my feet lead me here. I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused.” Esme said. </p><p>“Hush my love, there is no need to apologize, but I think it's time we go home.” Carlisle placed his hand in hers and they began walking back to the car, talking about the wonderful life this baby will have. By the time they reached the car, the sun was beginning to set and Esme was exhausted. </p><p>“Love, why don’t I drive.” Carlisle said, chuckling softly has he watched his wife shake her head in agreement and fall into the passenger seat. </p><p>The ride back had fallen silent when Esme fell asleep in the passenger seat. Listening to his wife breathing deeply, and hearing her heartbeat and the baby's heartbeat filled Carlisle with joy. </p><p>Pulling into the driveway, he reached over and woke Esme up. “Esme, we are home.” </p><p>“Hmm” Was all that came out of Esme, as she was falling back to sleep. </p><p>“Our kids are waiting outside, I think you have some explaining to do to them.” Carlisle chuckled.</p><p>At the sound of her children Esme lifted her head up and looked out her window to see that all six of her children and her grandchild were standing outside on their porch. Sighing Esme opened her car door, to be immediately surrounded by all of them. All of them talking over one another asking where she had gone, and if she was okay.</p><p>“Okay, Okay. Hold on. One at a time.” Esme stated, attempting to make it inside her house. “ I will explain everything in just a moment, but let's get inside, it's freezing out here.” </p><p>Once inside, Emmett was the first one to speak up. “Where did you go? We were so worried. Rose and I went out for a walk and when we came back you were gone.” </p><p>“I am sorry I scared all of you. I overheard a conversation between Edward and Alice this morning and heard some things that I shouldn’t of.  I heard of the bad vision Alice had, and take it from me, it's better to be left unsaid. I needed some time to clear my head.” Esme explained.</p><p>“But are you okay?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Yes, I am more than okay.” Esme said, sitting down on the couch, having Rose sit next to her.</p><p>“Well my love, I don’t mean to scare you, but you did get a pretty bad cramp earlier that I want to take a look at, to make sure both of you are okay. I can still hear the heartbeat so we know they are still here.” Carlisle stated. </p><p>“Okay, should we do this now?” Esme asked. </p><p>“I believe it would be for the best.” Carlisle said</p><p>“Mama Esme?” Nessie called out, as Esme got off the couch. </p><p>“Yes, my little love?” Esme turned around and crouched to make eye contact with her teary eyed granddaughter.   </p><p>“Can I come up with you?” </p><p>“My dear, I think it is best if you stay down here with your mom and dad, but tomorrow we can hang out, does that sound good?” </p><p>Shaking her head yes, Nessie asked. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” </p><p>“I think that would be okay.” Esme beamed. </p><p>Turning towards her husband, Esme made her way up the stairs into Carlisle’s office to see if anything was wrong with her or the baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Up in Carlisle’s office, Esme made her way over to the examination table and laid down. Carlisle could hear Esme’s heartbeat quicken. </p><p>“Are you alright, love?” Carlisle asked with his back turned to her, as he was getting his things together. When he received no answer, he turned around and saw his wife in the most heartbreaking positions. She was sitting on table her legs against her chest and her head resting on them, her face was turned away from him. He knew that she was crying . </p><p>Making his way over to his wife, Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder closest to him. “Esme, please don’t cry. I understand you are under a lot of stress, but I am sure everything is fine.” he tried to console his wife. </p><p>Esme picked her head up from her knees, tears were still streaming down her face. “I’m scared.”  she said quietly. </p><p>“Esme, I'm sure the baby is fine..” before Carlisle could finish, Esme interrupted him. </p><p>“I’m not scared for the baby, I am pretty sure they are fine.” Esme said quietly.</p><p>“Then what has you so distressed, my love?” Carlisle notice Emse curl her body in tighter and her cheeks get a little bit redder. </p><p>“This is going to sound silly, and I don’t know why I am crying over it.” Esme said, looking away, trying to hide her face.   </p><p>“Please tell me. It can’t be silly if it bothers you.” Carlisle tried to encourage</p><p>Sighing, Esme looked back him, giving a small smile. “I am scared of being in a hospital setting.” She confessed.</p><p>Carlisle blinked a couple of times, unsure if he heard her right. “You’re scared of… Love, you have visited me plenty of times at my work. That never seemed to bother you.” </p><p>“I was there to see you. We hardly stayed in the hospital if I saw you. Plus I was never a patient. Carlisle, I haven't needed to be in the hospital for about a 100 years. I am scared.” Esme rushed out, her cheeks were undeniably red now. </p><p>“Okay, we will take this slow, and I will walk you through everything. You are gonna feel some pinches and pressure, but I am going to be here the whole time. I promise.” </p><p>Esme's face scrunched up a bit. “Do you have to use needles?” </p><p>Chuckling slightly Carlisle gestured for her to lie down flat on the Exam table. </p><p>After some drawing of blood, and an ultrasound later, Esme was wiping off the gel off of her stomach and gave a small sigh. “Well, what's the diagnoses doc?” she joked.</p><p>“Well Mrs. Cullen, you are perfectly healthy 126 year old. If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you were 26.” Carlisle laughed, playing along. “And it seems to me, that the little baby inside of you is perfectly fine.” </p><p>Esme smiles a big toothy grin, leaning forward and capturing her husband in a tight hug. “Thank God.” She whispered. </p><p>“I believe we should have a family meeting. See if we can get to the bottom of everything.” Carlisle suggested. Esme shook her head in agreement. </p><p>Making their way downstairs, Esme noticed her family already downstairs, waiting for them in the living room. Sighing, she makes her way downstairs and sits down on the couch, with Rose on one side of her and Alice on the other. Renesmee stands up from her mother's lap and runs over to Esme, who happily has her sit on her own lap. </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Rose was the first one to speak. “We know the baby is okay, but do we know how any of this happened?” </p><p>Emmett opened his mouth to say something, before shutting it when Rose glared at him. After another moment Edward was the first to speak. “Esme might have a point.”</p><p>Everyone turned towards Esme anticipating her answer. “What are you thinking, love.”  Carlisle asked standing behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“I didn’t want to say anything and have people worry.”  Esme took a deep breath in. “I was thinking that maybe the Volturi might have something to do with this. Maybe they are still angry about not fighting, and what we were fighting for.” Esme looking down at Renesmee, who was focused on Esme’s stomach. <br/>“Maybe they still want to fight, but they needed the upper hand and someone, this happened.” Esme finished. </p><p>“How would turning Esme human give them the upper hand.” Emmett asked. </p><p>“I would become the weakest link. I would be easily taken down. If anything happened to me, that would hurt Carlisle. With him distracted he could be taken down, and the rest of you might follow.” Esme said, looking at all of her children, her eyes filling up with tears. </p><p>“Nothing is going to happen to us. We will protect you.” Edward stated.</p><p>Alice placed her head on her mother’s shoulder. “We won’t let anything happen to you. We love you and will fight for you.” </p><p>“I just don’t want any of you to get hurt.” Esme confessed. She felt her husbands grip on her shoulder grow a little bit tighter. Looking up at him, she saw his face full of almost every emotion. </p><p>“Everything is going to be okay Esme. No harm will come to you, or the baby, or any of us. I will make sure of it.” Carlisle said, feeling her hand being placed on top of his. </p><p>“I will keep an eye on the Volturi’s thoughts. I will know anything if they deci..” Alice trailed off as her face goes blank. Having a vision of something. </p><p>Esme gripped her husbands and harder, fearing the worst. </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity Alice finally was relieved of her vision. Standing up with a smile Alice cleared her throat. “Benjamin and Tia are coming up for a visit.”  </p><p>“Do we really think now is the time for visitors?” Bella asked. Esme beamed slightly to see her coming out of her shell more. She was no longer afraid to ask questions that might push the boundaries. </p><p>“I don’t know why they are coming, but I have a wonderful feeling it will lead to a good thing.” Alice said. </p><p>“When will they be here?” Carlisle asked. </p><p>“By night fall.” Alice said, before taking Jaspers hand, and they both headed outside. </p><p>“Well I guess this meeting is over till then.” Rose said. </p><p>Emmett and Rose had left the room, leaving Bella and Edward who were trying to figure out why their guest were coming, and Esme and Carlilse, with Renesmee still sitting on Esme’s lap. </p><p>After a few moments Nessy spoke up. “Whose Benjamin and Tia?” </p><p>Smiling, Esme looked down at her granddaughter and got ready to explain. “Well Benjamin is one of your grandfathers cousins. Amun was his creature. Do you remember him?” Nessy shook her head no. “Well he is the leader of another coven. He created Benjamin knowing he would have a great power. Amun didn’t want anyone else to abuse Benjamin’s power, so he hid him away. Your Grandfather and I found him when we were trying to convince Amun to join us a few years ago, when we were to meet with the Volturi.” </p><p>“What kind of power does Benjamin have?” Nessy asked.</p><p>“He can control the earth's elements. He can make a tidal wave from still water. He can cause great winds and make a fire grow so tall, you can’t can’t tell where it ends.” Carlisle explained. </p><p>“He can also cause an earthquake to happen.” Edward interrupted. </p><p>“When did he do that?” Esme asked </p><p>“Alice had a vision of it, it would have been during the battle we would of had with the Volturi.” Edward explained. </p><p>“What..What else did she see?” Esme asked.</p><p>“Sweetie, now is not the time for that.” Carlisle said.</p><p>Esme nodded, noting she will asked Edward another time</p><p>Chuckling slightly, Edwards nodding slightly. “Maybe, Esme.” </p><p>Rushing into the room suddenly, Alice practically screams. “THEY ARE HERE!!”</p><p>A second later Benjamin and Tia enter the room. In a flash Carlisle was next to them both extending handshakes that turned into hugs. “Welcome, Cousin.” Carlisle said. </p><p>It took a moment for Esme to help Renessme slide off her lap and to stand up to greet her guest. Before being able to take a step toward them, Tia was suddenly in front of her, grabbing her hand. She looked at her and smiled, feeling the warmth radiating off of Esme, before pulling her into a hug.  </p><p>“Ah, looks like you have received my gift.” Benjamin stated, looking and Esme and Carlisle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, I don’t understand. What do you mean gift?” Carlisle asked, taking a step closer to Esme. feeling a bit protective of her. </p><p>“It is very clear to see that your wife is human, my dear cousin.” Benjamin explains. </p><p>“Yes, it’s true, there is no denying that, are you the one who turned me human?” Esme asked, feeling a small amount of relief hit her. </p><p>“Esme, Carlisle, please sit and let me explain.” Benjamin says, gesturing to the couch.</p><p>Esme sat down on the sofa, with Carlisle sitting beside her on the arm of the sofa. They watched as Benjamin and Tia sit down across from them.</p><p>Benjamin looks up with a smile on his face. “Where shall I start?” he thought out loud. “After our brief meeting with the Volturi a few years ago, Amun was kind enough to let me live on my own, with the understanding I would be around for coven meetings and if we ever have to face the Volturi again. Tia and I were so grateful, so we found ourselves a little home a few towns away from here, and started wondering what good we could do.” He started, looking over at Tia, love filling his eyes. </p><p>“We picked up on your lifestyle, of feeding on animals, we couldn’t bare the thought of killing another human, especially after meeting Renesmee.” Benjamin stopped briefly, only to look over towards the kitchen where he spotted Renesmee, doing her best to stay quiet, but listening. </p><p>“Come here, child” Benjamin said, causing Esme to look over at Renesmee, who was slowly making her way over towards this man. </p><p>Once she reached him, she placed her hand on his cheek, letting him know what was going through her mind. </p><p>Blinking a couple of times, Benjamin leaned forward a bit more, to make eye contact with her. “How could I have forgotten what a special child you really are. Your power has grown since the last time I saw you. You know more than I thought you would.” </p><p>Esme and Carlisle look at each other, slightly confused. </p><p>After receiving a nod from Benjamin, Renesmee made her way over to Esme, who happily picked her up, for her to sit on her lap. </p><p>Benjamin cleared his throat as he continued. “As you know, I can control the elements. Water, fire, earth, air, and so on. A little while ago, I began to wonder if it was nature I was controlling and not just the elements in it. So one day, while I was out hunting, I started focusing on a deer. I was able to not only hear its heartbeat, but I could feel it. I could the blood flowing through its veins. I soon found that I could control them.” He explained, </p><p>“Control? How?” Esme asked, unsure as to how this was related to her, but intrigued with the story. </p><p>“It started as something small. After concentrating on their blood flow, and heartbeat, I was able to interrupt their heartbeat. I could make their heart race, or slow down. I was able to change the flow of their blood. After studying this for awhile, I moved on to something bigger. Their muscles. I was able to make them walk and move anyway I wanted them to. The thrill of this was amazing.” Benjamin got lost in thought, remembering when he first was able to make a deer walk across the field, who excited he was, to see what else he could do. </p><p>“Benjamin.” Esme started, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the present day. “While I am very happy and excited for you, that you were able to extend your powers, what does this have to do with me being human?” She asked, purposely leaving out the fact that she was pregnant. </p><p>“It has everything to do with you, my dear Esme.” Benjamin vaguely said. Causing Carlisle to tense slightly. What does an animal walking around a field have to do with his now humana and pregnant wife. </p><p>“Once I grew confident that I could move any animal without much thought, I wanted to challenge myself. I began to work on their anatomy, and began helping animals that were having trouble conceiving. I would focus on..” Benjamin took a small break to look and Renesmee. </p><p>“Let’s just say, I would help animals conceive babies on their own.” Benjamin unnecessarily breathed out. </p><p>“So you were able to help animals have babies and somehow that lead to my wife becoming human?” Carlisle asked, clearly annoyed with the lack of useful information he was receiving. </p><p>“Carlisle..” Esme said, placing her hand on his knee, hoping it would calm him for a moment. After watching him visibly reflex slightly, she gestured for Benjamin to continue.</p><p>“Once I realized I had this gift, the gift of a new life, I wanted to share it with whoever I could. I become a male midwife, and would help women who were trying to have a baby, but couldn’t on their own.” Benjamin explained, watching as all the answers played out in Esme’s head. </p><p>“You...you..” Esme couldn’t get the words out while holding back a sob. </p><p>“Don’t beat me to the best part.” Benjamin joked. “Once I was able to help out many women have babies of their, I still felt like I wasn’t doing my part. One night Tia confessed to me the longing you have for a child of your own. I knew the love you have for each other and your adopted children, I wanted to give it a try.” Benjamin finished, unable to make eye contact with them. </p><p>“Benjamin..did..are…” Esme couldn’t stop the tears from running down her face. “Did you help me get pregnant?” She finally asked. </p><p>Looking up, Benjamin was met with a look he had seen a hundred times, but this one made his unbeating heart melt. The look of being grateful. “ You..your not mad?” He asked.</p><p>“Mad? How could we be mad? You did us a wonderful thing. I will be forever in your debt.” Esme explained, lifting Renesmee off of her lap and stood up to give him the biggest hug she could muster. </p><p>Once Esme released her grip and began wiping away more tears, Benjamin looked up to see Carlisle right next to them, leaning forward to give him a hug as well. “Next time, I only ask, you give us a warning.” Carlisle said, half joking, half serious. </p><p>“Deal.” Benjamin said. </p><p>“Can I ask you guys some questions?” Esme asked, taking her seat back on the sofa.<br/>“Of course.” Benjamin said. </p><p>“This might seem a bit of a weird question, but how were you able to turn me human, or human enough to have a baby?” </p><p>Benjamin chuckled slightly. “Well, I concentrated hard night, thinking of your still heart. I eventually was able to get it beating just long enough for the baby to be conceived. I have kept the baby alive while you were still a vampire, until I could figure out how to keep you human, without draining me entirely. I was able to do it just in time as well. I can hear the baby's heartbeat just as strong as your own Esme.” </p><p>“Will she be like this forever?” Carlisle asked, worrying he will have to turn his wife back himself .</p><p>“Worry not, after the baby is born  Esme will return to her vampire state.” Benjamin said.</p><p>“What about the baby?” Esme asked, placing her hand on her stomach.</p><p>“Well, you will have a very normal pregnancy, and when you give birth, you will have a human baby.” Benjamin said with a smile.</p><p> “Human? If this baby was conceived the same way Renesmee was, wouldn’t that mean, they would be half vampire half human?” Carlisle asked.</p><p>“I never said that baby was conceived the same way your granddaughter was. All your parts were working as humans, only for a moment.” Benjamin said with a devious  grin on his face.</p><p>“Wait, how…” </p><p>“Why didn’t you guys have your own?” Esme inupted. “Tia and I talked for a long time, both of us wanted a child of our own, but knew the love we had for the people in our lives would be enough.”</p><p>Tia and Benjamin gave each other a sad look. “We had a child, once” Tia finally spoke.</p><p>“What happened?” Carlisle asked. </p><p>“One of my very first clients who I helped get pregnant, well there were some complications.” Benjamin explained.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Esme asked, placing her hand on top of her husbands, knowing he was thinking the worst would happen to Esme.</p><p>“Throughout her entire pregnancy, everything was going well. She ended up going into labor a little bit early, but no one thought anything of it. Soon after the baby was born, she started to bleed and we couldn’t stop it. She was gone in a matter of minutes.” Benjamin stated, knowing very well, if he could cry he would be.</p><p>“What happened to the baby?” Esme asked, her own tears filling her eyes.  </p><p>“We took her in. Her mother was going to be a single mother, no father to be found. We couldn’t bear to see her go into the system, so we adopted her. Her name is Gracie.” Benjamin said, placing his hand in Tia’s. </p><p>“Where is she now?”</p><p>“The Volturi found out that we had a human staying with us. Fearing we might turn her into an immortal child, they took her from us.” He said, reliving the moment the Volturi came into their house, and taking Gracie from her crib sound asleep. The memory of a distraught Tia looking for their little girl, was killing him. </p><p>“We will see what we can do.” Esme spoke. </p><p>“What do you mean, love?” Carlisle asked. </p><p>“I mean, we are going to look for Gracie. They deserve to know what happened to their child. They have given us the greatest gift of all, we should repay them by helping them.” Esme said, alreadying making up her mind that she would help in anyway that she can. </p><p>“That would be deeply appreciated.” Tia spoke. </p><p>“No thanks will be necessary, you are apart of this family as much as this unborn child of ours, we are here for you. All we need is some information.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How you can you eat that stuff.” Emmett grimmiset, watching Esme devour her 3rd pancake. Even though he had watched her eat human food for the past few weeks, it still didn’t sit well with him . </p><p>Sitting at her kitchen table, in her fluffiest bathrobe, surrounded by all of her children, well almost all of her children, Jasper was missing,  and  her grandchild, Esme couldn’t help but smile. “Do you really wanna know, Emmett?” She asked. </p><p>“I kind of do. It’s been so long since I had human food, I mean you know what they say, once you go blood, you never go back.” Emmett stated,  proud of the joke he made, while Rose rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Well,” Esme started, as she got up from the table with her plate in hand, heading over to the sink. “You know how, as vampires, we get a burning sensation in the back of our throat, leading us to wherever blood is near by? Now imagine that sensation, only it's not just in your throat, it’s in your bones. You feel like if you don’t eat, whatever you body is craving, you are going to go crazy. That’s what it’s like when you have  cravings Emmett.” </p><p>“Way to be dramatic Mom.” Emmett laughed. </p><p>“But it’s all true.” Bella spoke up. “When I was pregnant with Renesmee, that's how I felt.” </p><p>“To be fair, you were actually dying.” Rose interjected. </p><p>“Yes, but the craving part was still true. I was craving something, but having no idea what was I couldn’t have it, till you guys gave me blood. It tasted like heaven.” </p><p>“Does that answer your question?” Esme asked, turning her attention back to Emmett.</p><p>“I guess so.” Emmett admitted</p><p>“Great!” Esme said, over enthusiastically, “Now, if you will excuse me, I should probably get my day started.” She stated, leaving her dish in the sink and starting to walk up the stairs to her and Carlisle’s bedroom.  </p><p>“Uh, Esme?” Carlisle called questioning after her. </p><p>Turning around at the base of the stairs, Esme made eye contact with her husband. “Yes?” </p><p>“You forgot about your plate.” </p><p>“My pla.. Oh! That’s strange.” Esme said, walking back to the kitchen to wash her plate and silverware. “I never forget to wash the dishes.” She muttered to herself.  </p><p>Once the dishes were done, and put away, and Esme had finished her shower, she was standing in her walk-in closet still in her towel, trying to figure out what to wear. </p><p>“Knock knock,” Carlisle said, standing in the doorway of the closet. “Everything alright up here.” </p><p>Esme still hadn’t turned around to meet her husband's gaze, nor had she acknowledged his presents. </p><p>“Esme?” Carlisle asked, stepping into the room, noticing a pile of clothes on the floor next to her.</p><p>“Nothing fits right.” Esme whispered in a barely audible tone.</p><p>“Oh Sweetie, I’m sure that's not true.” Carlisle tried to encourage his wife, and wrapped his arms around her midsection, placing his head on her shoulder. </p><p>“I know I'm not huge, but my normal attire doesn’t feel right. My normal pencil skirts are digging into me, and my shirts are now sitting on me weird. I can’t even squeeze into my normal jeans and let's not get started on my heels. ” Esme confessed, leaning into her husband slightly, feel defeated.  </p><p>“Sweetie, you know what you are going to need to do.” Carlisle chuckled slightly.</p><p>“I’m going to need to go..”</p><p>“SHOPPING!” They both heard Alice squeal at the top of her lungs. “Be ready by noon Esme!” </p><p>Esme couldn’t help but smile at her daughter's excitement. “What can I wear while I buy clothes that will fit me.” Esem asked, taking a step forward, pulling at a couple of shirts, hearing her husband move around her closet. </p><p>“How about this?” </p><p>Esme turned around and saw that Carlisle was holding a pair of leggings and a summer flannel that she took from him years ago, that she used as her painting shirt. “That might work!”  Esme exclaimed, grabbing the clothes from her husband, and moving back into the bathroom to change. </p><p>About an hour later Esme exited the bathroom, with her makeup fixed like it usually was, and her hair was half up and half down, with little curls at the end of it. Upon seeing his wife exit the bathroom, Carlisle couldn’t help but smile. </p><p>“You look beautiful.” He breathed. </p><p>“I don’t like this.” Esme confessed. </p><p>“What darling?” </p><p>“My outfit!” Esme grunted, making her way over to their full length mirror pulling at the shirt. “I am not super picky with what I wear, but this makes me feel kinda lazy.” </p><p>“Well, it’s just for today.” Carlisle said, making his way over to stand behind his wife, and look at her through the full length mirror.  “Once you get back from the mall, you will have so many clothes that fit, We will have to build you a bigger closet.” Carlisle joked, causing Esme to smile at him, meeting his eyes through the mirror. </p><p>“That won't be necessary, but thank you my love.” Esme said, turning around to face him, lifting her head up to kiss him. </p><p>“Esme! Let's go!” Alice screamed from downstairs. </p><p>Laughing slightly, Esme let go of her husband, and made her way downstairs, before looking at her watch. </p><p>“Alice, you said noon, it's only eleven. I had another hour.” Esme said, putting on her flats, before grabbing her purse and keys. </p><p>“Yes, but if you two were alone much longer, we wouldn’t be leaving on time.” Alice laughed. </p><p>“Oh! Alright, let's get going, I’m driving.” Esme said, walking out the door. </p><p>“Oh! Mom! Why can’t we take my car.” Alice whined, showing her true teenager attitude.</p><p>“Alice, I know how you guys drive. You are lucky enough I am going to the mall with you, I am driving.” Esme said, opening the door to the Mercedes her and Carlisle shared. “Besides, for some reason, the color yellow has been making me nauseous.” </p><p>Laughing, Alice got in the passenger seat, planning for the outfits was gonna pick out for Esme. </p><p>Three in the afternoon rolled around and Carlisle saw the Mercedes pulling up through the driveway. He opened up the front door and watched as his daughter got out first, with bags already in her hands. “Get anything good?” He asked, knowing Esme was only going to wear half of what Alice picked out. </p><p>“Of course we did! Though someone would be looking a lot better if she bought the balzer I suggested.” Alice complained looking behind her, where Esme was getting out of the car. </p><p>“No, the blazer has a big flower on it, no way, it made me feel and look like a grandmother.” Esme complained, taking a few bags out from the backseat. When she walked around the car, Carlisle noticed she has already changed clothes. She was now wearing and light pink dress, that was longer in the back, but only slightly, with a pair of black heels, only the heel was smaller than what she normally wore. </p><p>“Well, you are a grandmother.” Alice said, rolling her eyes, walking inside. </p><p>“Doesn’t mean I have to look like one.” Esme joked, as Carlisle climbed down the stairs with ease, taking the bags from his wife. </p><p>“How was the shopping spree?” He asked, chuckling slightly. </p><p>“Exhausting.” Esme complained. “We went into every maternity store we could find, and  Alice was determined in having me dress like I was either going to a business meeting or..” </p><p>“Or like a Grandma.” Carlisle finished for her, following her inside. </p><p>“Exactly!” she exclaimed, taking her shoes off, and sitting on the couch with a big sigh. “This feels nice.” </p><p>“I am glad you are comfy my love, I am going to run these up to our room, are there anymore in the car?'' he asked, starting up the stairs. </p><p>“Only a couple! Thank you!” Esme called after him, realizing after she didn’t need to yell, he could hear her fine. </p><p>Not even a minute later Carlisle had finished unloading the car, and put the bags in Esme’s closet, knowing she would want to organize everything later. He had made his way downstairs, to find his wife no longer sitting on the couch. </p><p>“Esme?” </p><p>“In here!” Esme called in the kitchen. </p><p>When Carlisle arrived in the kitchen, he was Esme, with what seemed like half of her body in the fridge, looking for food. </p><p>“Hungry?” He asked chuckling. </p><p>“Very much, but I am not sure what I want.” Esme said, shutting the fridge door, giving Carlisle the first real look at her side profile. He noticed that she did have a small bump forming, and he couldn’t help, but reach out and touch her stomach. </p><p>Esme felt his hands on her stomach the moment she closed the fridge door. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. </p><p>“I have been a doctor for a very long time, I am used to seeing pregnant women, but seeing you like this...Esme, I would cry tears of joy if I could.” As soon as the words escaped his mouth a small tear started running down his cheek, only to be stopped by Esme’s finger.<br/>“How strange.” Esme said, inspecting her finger, that still had his tear. “How does this keep happening?” </p><p>“I might be able to answer that.” They both jumped, turning to see Benjamin standing in the doorway of their kitchen. </p><p>“Benjamin, I didn't hear you come in!” Esme exclaimed, running over to give him a hug. Even though he has come over at least twice a week since telling them, he was the reason for Esme’s pregnancy, she still gave him a hug, to show him how grateful she was, since he wouldn’t take payment in another form. </p><p>“Neither did I..” Carlisle mumbled, baffled by what was happening, as he slowly was feeling like a vampire again. </p><p>“I take it, you guys have more questions.” Benjamin chuckled, looking at Carlisle’s face. </p><p>Pulling away from the hug, Esme started walking back to the fridge. “Well, right now, just the one, but before we start, I need to make something to eat, I am practically starving. Please excuse my rudeness.” </p><p>“No apologies needed Esme, please, take all the time you need. Where is the the rest of your family, it seems so quiet today. “ Benjamin said, watching Esme buzz around the kitchen, with different pans in her hands, wondering what she was making. </p><p>“Emmett and Rosalie are out hunting, Bella, Edward and Nessy are at their own home.” Carlisle informed, Benjamin. “As for Alice and Jasper.” </p><p>“We were just leaving.” Alice’s voice beamed through the kitchen.</p><p>“Leaving?” Esme asked, stopping suddenly. </p><p>“Only for a couple of days. We thought it would be nice to get away for the weekend.” Alice said, looking up at Jasper, messing up his hair slightly. </p><p>“Oh, okay..” Esme said, slightly saddened. “Well be safe!” </p><p>“We always are!” Alice said, as Jasper started walking away. </p><p>“Esme..” Carlisle noticed how sad Esme looked.</p><p>“I’m fine, I think  I just need some food in my system.” </p><p>A few minutes later, Esme sat down on the kitchen Island with a bowl of Mac and Cheese infront of her. “Okay, now time for serious talk.” </p><p>“What would you like to know?” Benjamin asked</p><p>“Why does Carlisle start turning humans, whenever he is around me for a long period of time? When I first became pregnant, he started sleeping with me at night, and just today he began to cry.” Esme said, before taking a bit of her food. </p><p>“I am afraid that is a slight side effect of my power. It will lesson overtime. For a baby to be made, it takes two. Esme is human so she can carry and deliver a human baby. During the process of making, said baby, I had to use my power to turn both of you human.” Benjamin paused, letting that information sink in. </p><p>“So, this will pass then?” Carlisle asked, watching as Esme’s cheeks grew a slight pink color. </p><p>“I am not sure if it will fully go away while Esme is pregnant, it will lesson, but once the baby is here, you both will go back to normal.” </p><p>“What about the baby?” Esme asked.</p><p>“What about it?” </p><p>“You said I am having a human baby, will the baby stay human once they are born?” </p><p>“Yes, the baby will remain human, unless you change them. Unfortunately I am still learning how to make a baby to end up like Renesmee.” Benjamin said, watching as both Esme and Carlisle grew very still, processing everything. </p><p>“Well, that's not a decisions we need to worry about now. For now, we are getting a baby” Esme finally spoke after a few minutes of sitting in silence. Looking down at her bowl her realize she ate all her food, she got up to do her dishes.  </p><p>“Esme, don’t you think we should talk about this now?” Carlisle interjected, his mind racing with all different types of possibilities for their future and their babies' futures. <br/>“Lets not worry about that ...right...now..” Esme said slowly, suddenly not feeling well. </p><p>“Esme?” Carlise said, starting to get up from his chair, when she suddenly bolted from the kitchen to the downstairs bathroom, emptying her lunch into the toilet. </p><p>Following to the bathroom, Carlisle knocked on the door, “Love, may I come in?” Not sure how to processed, he waited for her to answer. When he was met with silence, he slowly opened the door,and saw Esme’s legs sprawled out on the floor with her head resting on the toilet. </p><p>“Are you alright, love?” Carlisle asked, slowly reaching down to rub her back. </p><p>“I forgot how much I hate getting sick.” Esme groaned out, her voice a bit raspier than usual. </p><p>After getting cleaned up, Esme returned to the kitchen where she saw, to her surprise,  that the dishes were done. </p><p>“Hope you don’t mind, I had a feeling you might not want to see anymore cheese for the rest of the day.” Benjamin stated, drying his hands on a towel. </p><p>“I don’t mind at all. In fact, I might even call you my hero!’ Esme exclaimed. </p><p>“Oh before I forget..” Benjamin walked over to his bag he carried with him, and handing Esme a folder. “Tia couldn’t get herself to say these words out loud but this is most of the information about Gracie and the Volturi.”</p><p>Taking the folder from Benjamin, Esme held it close to her. “Thank you. If you don't mind, I am gonna run upstairs and start on this. I am no longer able to stay up all night, so I crunch everything I can into the day.” </p><p>“Of course.” Benjamin said, bowing his head slightly. </p><p>“If you need anything..” Carlisle started</p><p>“I will call for you, I promise.” Esme said with a smile, before heading upstairs.</p><p>After reading the story about Gracie, Esme couldn’t help by cry. She sat on her bed and reread the story that Tia had written, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she felt a quick and small tingle in her stomach. Reaching her hand over her tiny yet slightly extended stomach, Esme couldn’t help but smile. </p><p>“Are you letting me know you are here, my sweet precious angel.” </p><p>After receiving another tingle in response, Esme felt at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Esme awoke to the sun streaming into her and Carlisle’s bedroom. Rolling over onto her back she could feel what felt like paper rub against her leg. Sitting up she realized she had fallen asleep while reading about Gracie. Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought about it. Not wanted to start her day off crying, Esme decided to get out of being and head downstairs to hang out with her family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her way downstairs she could hear her family moving around the kitchen, she got a small tingle sensation on the back of her neck . She learned whenever she got that, they were speaking at a volume only vampires could hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the kitchen, she was met with the dining room table covered in all types of foods. She could see eggs cooked in many different ways, bagels, a bunch of fruit and so many other foods, her senses were having a hard time keeping track. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the world..” Esme whispered before turning and meeting her family's gaze. “What have you guys been doing?” she asked, but couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we notice that you have been eating pretty plainly and we want you and the baby to be healthy, so we planned on making you a healthy breakfast.” Alice said, stepping forward with a cup of orange juice in her hands, handing it to Esme  who took it gladly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I know I have been eating a lot lately but there is enough here to feed the entire town.” Esme chuckled slightly, looking around and spotting more food on the counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one could settle on what to make you, so we decided to make it into a competition.” Emmett proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how about I take a bite of everything, but please no one get offended if I don’t finish your meal, there is just way too much food here.” Esme said, beaming with joy that her kids are acting like kids, and not 100 year old vampires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making her rounds, Esme ate more pancakes, bananas, sausages, bagels, and eggs than she ever thought possible. Her kids really went all out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright mom, last one!” Emmett said handing her a plate with fried gets, homemade hashbrowns and some fruit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a bite of the fruit and the hashbrowns was delicious has she expected. When she cute open the eggs, she realized they were runny. When she took a bite and saw the yolk sliming out of the egg, Esme quickly stood up from her chair and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she emerged from the bathroom, after losing the breakfast her kids made for her, she was met with 7 pairs of eyes looking at her, all with concerned expressions. “I am very sorry, I promise it wasn’t your cooking, just watching the egg...move, made me not feel so great.” Esme confessed, slightly embarrassed, and feeling guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her cheeks do go red.” Emmett boomed, causing Esme to cover one of her cheeks, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlisle has a hard time keeping his thoughts to himself.” Edward confessed stepping towards Esme who chuckled slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well that would explain it. Speaking of, where is you father?” Esme asked, making her way back over to the table, sitting down, noticing the plate had already been moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got a call from the hospital, something about a car crash.” Rosailie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay, what does everyone have planned today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone has some school work to get done.” Bella said, looking down at Nessie, who was making a funny face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What subject are you learning today?” Esme asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Math.” Nessie said, her disapproving face, showing more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you need help, feel free to come up to your Grandfather's study, I will be up there today working on my own project.” Esme said, standing up.  “Speaking of, I should shower and get my day started. The same message goes for any of you, if you need me I will be in the office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After showering and putting on some clothes, she realized that she was wearing some of her new maternity clothes. Her belly was starting to become more noticable, reminding her she was now 11 weeks pregnant.   Looking in the mirror for a moment, brought back memories of her little boy. The clothes she use to wear when she was pregnant with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing she was tearing up, she wiped her face with the back of her hand and made her way over to her bed and grabbed the papers that she was reading the night before about Gracie and heading for the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she had settled into the chair, she began to read the letter that Tia wrote her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Esme,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am very sorry I cannot be there and tell you this story in person, but it’s too much to speak out loud. I will write you everything I can think of, if you have any questions, I will be available to answer them, the best I can, but for now, here is the story of my daughter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As you know, after the stand down with the Voltori, Benjamin and I decided to find a place of our own. We found a lovely little home, that was perfect for us. It is a two bedroom farmhouse, in the middle of nowhere. Perfect for us. We used the smaller bedroom as an office, but I think we both knew we wanted more, but we were unable to harm anyone, unless they were dying, much like Carlisle did, and gave himself and you a family. All we had to do was wait. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As time when on and Benjamin had found the extension of his power, he began working as a traveling midwife. He would go into homes and help women throughout their pregnancy and help them give birth to their beautiful babies. Many of the women had a husband or partner, but every so often he would come across a single mother. I met some of the women that he cared for, finding their lives so interesting. I wanted to know more about them and how they were preparing for their child. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One woman, her name was Gloria, she found Benjamin herself, showing up at our doorstep hoping for his help. She was one of my favorites. She had such a bubbly personality, and never had anything negative to say about anyone or anything. She was so interested in life around her. She told me of her life, her husband had died just before finding out she was pregnant. He was a firefighter and died saving a family from their apartment building burning down. She would tell me the story of how they met and how they fell in love. Their love was one for the books, I was always begging to hear more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We were there for her for about 80% of her pregnancy. It was beautiful Esme, watching her go from a skinny little thing, to a very pregnant women, who wanted nothing but the best for her child. Her water broke one early autumn morning. Benjamin was nervous because she was 5 weeks early, but we had faith. I was able to be there for the whole thing. When she began pushing Gloria grabbed my hand and confessed she was scared, not for herself, but for her child. She was scared she was going to die, and leave her child parentless. I promised her, they both were going to be fine, but she made me promise that if anything happened to her I would take care of the baby. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon, after one final push, we could all hear the screams of a beautiful newborn baby. The baby was here, she was here. Benjamin handed Gloria her baby, and she cradled and cried, saying she was beautiful. It was a beautiful moment, but as you and I both know, beautiful moments must come to an end. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gloria hadn’t stopped bleeding, and it was getting out of Benjamins control. We brought her to the hospital where they performed surgery on her. I can’t tell you everything that happened while we were at the hospital but I can tell you that, that little baby, slept through the whole thing. We were told that Gloria had bleed out and passed away on the operating table. Social services came to take the baby, but I begged them not to. Benjamin and I came to a silent agreement that we would take in the baby. We soon were able to adopt her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We named her Grace, but she liked the name Gracie better. She was such a happy baby Esme. She had the beginning of brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She was so smart and was a fast learner. She began crawling and becoming quiet an explorer. Oh how I wanted to tell you Esme, I wanted you to meet our daughter, but we wanted to wait, till she was a little bit older. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are not sure how but when she was 6 months old, the Volturi got wind that we had a baby. They believe we had somehow made an immortal child and they were going to take her from us. They entered are home one night while she was sleeping. We tried to convince them that she wasn’t immortale, and told them was Benjamin was doing as a job and how we got her and adopted her. They were able to hear her tiny heart beat, and they believed us. They took her anyway, saying we are not allowed to live with a human. They we were going to change her as a child. We fought them, but Jane used her power and tortured us. I watched as they took my baby girl away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have gone to their castle to find her, to find out what happened to her. We were unable to find her or any of the members of the volutir. We were told they were at a new temporary location, but we were not told where they were or when they were going to come back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope this was the information you were looking for Esme. It pains me to not see her everyday. I just want to make sure she is okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Esme,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Tia</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esme put down the letter,  which had a couple of teardrops drying on it. Wiping her face off with a nearby tissue, Esme picked up the picture that came with the letter that Tia sent. It was a picture of a 4 month old baby, with bright green eyes and a head of brown hair with two little pigtails on top. She had the cutest little smile on her face, and the biggest chubby cheeks. Esme’s heart swelled at the picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting the picture down, Esme opened Carlisle’s laptop and began looking for people dying or disappearing mysteriously. Unable to find anything promising, Esme began pacing in the office, hoping for a quick walk around the room would clear her mind. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts, that she didn’t even hear Carlisle come in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright, my love?” She heard Carlisle say, pulling from her thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlisle! I thought you were going to be at the hospital all day.” Esme said, crossing the room to greet her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have.” Carlisle confessed. “My love, it's 5 o’clock in the evening. Have you been up here all day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I guess I have been. I have been wrapped up in my own thoughts I guess I didn’t realize how late it was getting.” Esme said, looking back towards Carlisle’s desk, walking over to clean up her mess she had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love, what are you thinking.” Carlisle asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am thinking that I really want to help Benjamin and Tia.” Esme said, turning around to face her husband with all of the papers in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you do love, what I have you found so far?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, really. That the Volturi took Gracie, but no one has seen or heard from them since. I looked online to see if I could find anything concerning but I can’t. I have no idea where they would be.”  Esme confessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, I don’t think there is anything else you can do.” Carlisle confessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe there is one thing.” Esme said, looking down at the floor, knowing her husband's answer before she even told him her plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would that be?” He asked, stepping towards his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if, we all go, or some of us go to..” Before she could finish her sentence, Carlisle interrupted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Absolutely not! You are a human and you are pregnant. I will not let them know about this or for them to kill you.” He began to ramble on, his fears coming to the surface, whether they made sense or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlisle they are not going to kill me! They are bound to find out about the baby, and I am not just going to sit here and let Benjamin and Tia suffer when I didn’t try everything I could!” Esme yelled, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, which only made her more angry. “How can you look at those two, the two people you consider a friend and let them suffer. You don’t understand Carlisle!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taken back and his usually soft spoken wife, and hearing her yell at him out of anger, Carlisle knew he had to calm her down. “Love, we are not letting them suffer. You and that baby are the most important things in my life right now. I can’t have anything bad happen to either one of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Gracie is important to them, as we are to you.” Esme said defensively. “You just...you don’t understand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlisle was about to ask what she meant when there was a soft knock on the office door. Sighing in defect, he let the person on the other end of the door was open and to come in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, the rest of us are back now, and we don’t mean to be eavesdropping, but I might have a solution.” Rosealie said, as she entered the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esme walked over to Rose and grabbed her hands, wincing slightly at how cold they were. “What’s on your mind?” Esme asked in a softer tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emmett and I were planning on taking a little vacation next month anyway, we can always stop and see if the volturi is back yet, or if we have heard anything about them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that would be a better idea, only if you two are safe.” Carlisle said, receiving a nod from Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. What about you Mom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t like the idea of you two doing work for me, or going out there and possibly getting hurt, but I have a feeling your father won’t let me leave the house anytime soon, so I will agree to it, for now.” Esme said, moving some of Rose’s hair behind her ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Mom!” Rose said, giving her a gentle hug before leaving the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Rose had left, Esme, went back to the desk and grabbed the papers before leaving Carlisle’s office without saying or looking at Carlisle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night Esme was in her and Carlisle’s bedroom, getting ready for bed. She had on a new pair of Pajamas and was about to crawl into bed when there was a small knock on the door. Without saying anything Carlisle entered the room and looked at Esme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Esme, I’m sorry if I offended you earlier. I just don’t want anything to happen to you or to the baby. You both are a little more vulnerable than you are used to.” Carlisle said, sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Esme who was sitting on the other end, refusing to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Esme, please say something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to say? Thank you?” Esme said, her voice sounded harsh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I am glad you are talking to me, but You have said twice that I don’t understand. What do I not understand?” Carlisle asked, reaching for Esme’s shoulder, he was relieved when she didn’t try to move his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand what it is like to lose a child. You don’t understand that pain and I hope you never do.” Esme said quietly, rubbing her stomach slightly, feeling Carlisle harden his grip on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Esme, I..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I may have overreacted, but I am very emotionally invested in this, and I just want them to be reunited.” Esme said sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Esme felt her husband remove his hand and she felt both of them lift her up and brought her to the head of the bed, settling her in between his legs, while he back rested on his chest. “I’m sorry my love, but please understand where I am coming from.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both took in the moment, before Esme grabbed Carlisle’s hand and placed it on her stomach. He felt a small movement under his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s our baby.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five weeks had passed since Esme agreed to have Emmett and Rose look for the Voltori on their own. Now that the day for them to leave was here, Esme couldn’t help but feel anxious. </p><p>“Please be safe.” Esme said to both Rose and Emmett as they were packing up the car. </p><p>“Mom, for the tenth time, I promise we will be.” Rose said, giving her mom a quick and gentle hug. </p><p>“Besides, I doubt we are even going to find them.” Emmett said carelessly. </p><p>“Emmett!” Rose hissed, sensing her mother stiffen. </p><p>“Wha.. Oh well I mean you never know. Listen we will keep you and dad posted.” Emmett tried to smooth everything over. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Esme smiled. “I expect a phone call at least once a day.” </p><p>“Yes ma’am!” Emmett saluted, getting in the passenger seat of his Jeep. </p><p>After a couple more hugs and many more “I love you’s” Esme stood on her front steps watching her children drive away. They were long gone when Esme felt her husband place his arms around her midsection, giving her a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Love, it's time to come inside, I have a surprise for you.” Carlisle’s voice rumbled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. </p><p>Walking inside Esme sat down on the living room couch and let out a small breath. She was now 16 week pregnant and her feet were hurting from standing for so long. Placing a protective hand on her stomach she looked up and smiled at her husband. </p><p>“Love, I know you have been stressed out for awhile, with trying to find Gracie, worrying about the Voltori and now Emmett and Rose, but I think that it is time for us to go on a little vacation.” Carlisle suggested. </p><p>“A vacation? Where were you thinking?” Esme asked, loving the idea of relaxing for a few days, and coming back to everything with a fresh mind. </p><p>“I was thinking we could take a trip over to your island. We haven't been there in awhile.” Carlisle suggests. </p><p>Esme’s mind wandered back to the day when Carlisle surprised her with the Island. It was a wedding gift. She had always wanted a part of the world just for her. A place she could have anything and do anything. To show his love and appreciation of her, he bought her an island. </p><p>“Isle Esme.” She whispered, a smile on her face, remembering the day he first brought her to the island, telling her it was all for her. They hadn’t left the island for a month, before they realized they should go home to their kids. They try to make it back there at least once a year, but no one has been there since Bella and Edward’s honeymoon. </p><p>“Yes my love, I think we are long overdue for a visit.” Carlisle said, crouching down in front of his wife, sharing her same smile. </p><p>“When were you thinking of leaving.” She asked, </p><p>“Alice already packed for you, we can leave whenever you are ready.” Carlisle said with a smile on his face. </p><p>“Would it be a good idea to leave now? I mean the kids just left and the others..” Esme started before Carlisle interrupted her to calm her down. </p><p>“Are old enough to fend for themselves and Rose and Emmett won't be in Italy for a while and they are going to call every day. Esme, you and I both know we get reception on the island and we won't be far.” Carlisle tried to convince her. </p><p>“Okay, I think some free time will be nice.” Esme confessed. </p><p>Before she knew it, Esme was sitting at the airport waiting for the gate to be called to board the plane. </p><p>“What are you thinking about love?” Carlisle asked.</p><p>“Nothing really, I’m just a little anxious.” Esme said, picking at her fingers. Carlisle watched her human traits, they were very fascinating to him. He felt like he was learning so much more about her. How she picks at her fingers when she is nervous, or snores ever so slightly when she is over tired. Every time she would show how human she was, he felt like he was falling in love with a new part of her. </p><p>“Nothing to worry about, we will be on the island before you know it.” Carlisle said, grabbing her hand hoping to ease her anxiety. </p><p>After a couple of hours on the plane and a one hour boat, Esme sank her feet into the still warm sand on her island. The sun had gone down when they left the docks, but Esme could see everything in front of her. She saw Carlisle moving around their house, turning on most of the lights, for her benefit mostly. Taking a deep breath in, Esme felt her stress slowly melt away. </p><p>Making her way up to the front door, she opened it with ease, and was greeted by her husband. </p><p>“Welcome home, my love.” Carlisle said smiling. </p><p>Laughing with her husband, Esme entered her house and looked around. She was always taken aback by the beauty of their house and their island. Her vision got blurry and when it cleared she felt tears running down her face. </p><p>“My love, why are you crying? Is something wrong?” Carlisle asked, wiping Esme’s tears away, causing her to shiver slightly. </p><p>“Nothing, nothing is wrong. I always feel so much emotion when I come here. It reminds me of the time you first brought me here. It’s a reminder of how much we love each other.” She confessed.</p><p>“Oh, my dear Esme.” He placed his forehead against hers, both savoring the moment before he leaned down and captured her lips with his. </p><p>Lost in the kisses and the love they have for eachother, Esme hadn't realized he was carrying her to their bedroom with ease. She continued to kiss his lips, cheeks and neck with such haste. When entering their bedroom, Carlisle laid her down on the bed before standing backup, staring at her, with a strange look on his face. </p><p>“Carlisle? What’s the matter?” Esme asked, breathless from the kiss that ended only moments ago. </p><p>“I am afraid I might hurt you or the baby.” Carlisle confessed. </p><p>“I believe you wont. You have so much mental strength. You haven't hurt me in the 16 weeks I have been human, but I understand if you are uncomfortable.” Esme said, sitting up and placing her hand on his cheek, trying to comfort her husband.</p><p>“Are you not afraid that I could hurt you?” he asked. </p><p>“Why would I? You are the most loving, careful, talented, and graceful person I know. You have enough willpower to know when to stop. You work around humans all day, surely you trust yourself.” Esme cooed. </p><p>“Okay, but slowly.” Carlisle suggested, leaning back down, causing her to lay back down on the bed. </p><p>“Slowly.” Esme agreed. </p><p>Later in the evening, Esme was fast asleep, wrapped in her husband's arms, exhausted from their activities earlier in the evening. Carlisle watched his wife sleep, unable to stop smiling. </p><p>Suddenly there was a quick sound outside that caught Carlisle’s attention. Lifting his wife slightly, careful not to wake her, placed her on her side of the bed and made his way to the giant windows to look outside. A flash of red caught his eye, followed by a banging sound on the side of the house, loud enough to wake up Esme. </p><p>“Carlisle?” She asked, sitting up in bed. </p><p>Placing his finger on his lips, letting her know to stay quiet. Having her nod her head in agreement. Carlisle saw another flash, but this time it was of white. Growling softly, he made his way outside to investigate.</p><p>Carlisle caught a sent that was vaguely familiar. He stood very still, waiting to hear anything.</p><p>“Carlisle.” he heard from behind him, He turned around and saw Aro, Jane, and Marcus.</p><p>“Wha..” Carlisle struggled to find his words. </p><p>“Carlisle, our old friend, please, would you let us inside?” Aro asked, gesturing towards the house. </p><p>Carlisle suddenly remember Esme, sitting in their bed, pregnant and human. </p><p>“I don’t believe that would be wise, what can I do you for Aro?” Carlisle asked, hoping whatever business they had would be quick. </p><p>“Oh, we just need a place for a few moments, let us catch our breath.” Aro insisted, his smile looking sinister yet serious. </p><p>“I repeat, I don’t believe that would be..” Carlisle started before he was interrupted. </p><p>“Carlisle?” They all heard Esme’s sweet and quiet voice, coming from the window.  </p><p>Carlisle began to panic, knowing as soon as they saw her, they would know she was pregnant. Her stomach was definitely out, and their child was letting them know that they were there. Not to mention the heat that radiates off of her body. </p><p>He looked behind him and saw Aro, standing in front of his wife, his hand on her shoulder, staring at her, and Carlisle began to fear the worst. </p><p>“Well, I would say Congratulations are in order.” Aro announced, removing his hand. “Now, would you be so kind as to let us stay here for only a moment.”</p><p>Dumbfounded, Carlisle nodded, showing them the way in. </p><p>Once they were all inside, Esme met them in the living room, visibly shaking. </p><p>“Relax Esme, I saw everything with Benjamin. You two have both proved yourself to be able to handle something like this, just make sure our secret stays just like that. We don’t want another Bella and Edward situation. </p><p>Letting out the breath she had been holding, Esme gestured for them to sit, which all three of them took gladly. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Esme asked.</p><p>“We have ran into a bit of trouble, and are unable to go back to Italy for a while. We have been roaming around for weeks on end, and are grateful you have let us into your home.” Aro announced. </p><p>“Who are you running from, or what?” Carlisle asked. </p><p>“I am not at liberty to say.” Aro said, his smile completely gone now. </p><p>“Is there a way we can help.” Esme asked, hoping to get them out of her house as soon as possible. </p><p>“There might be, but I can not give you a direct answer right now.” Aro confessed. </p><p>An idea suddenly hit Esme, and she took in a deep breath. </p><p>“We will offer to help you, on one condition.” Esme announced confidently. </p><p>“What would that be?” Aro asked, taken aback by how forceful she was being. </p><p>“You tell us everything you know, did, or said to Gracie.” </p><p>“Deal.” Aro said, his sinister smile playing on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme sat on the couch, cradling her stomach, feeling insure and overprotective. Three members of the Volturi where sitting in her living room, looking directly at her stomach, or rather the baby growing inside her. She felt her husband's hand on her shoulder, giving her extra comfort.            </p><p>Clearing her throat she sat up straighter. “Please tell us about Gracie.” forcing her voice to sound strong and stern, like she was scolding one of her children. </p><p>“Hasty are we?” Aro replied, standing up from his seat and walking over to Esme leaning over,  hovering his hands above her stomach. “May I?” </p><p>“Gracie frist.” Esme stated, her voice unwavering.</p><p>Sighing, Aro stood back up and made his way over to the front of the room before turning around to face everyone in a very theatrical way. “We were told of Benjamin and his mate had gone out on their own, leaving Amun’s coven. We kept an eye on them for a brief time period, and we noticed they were not going to cause any harm. They had adapted to a lifestyle similar to your own, feed on the surrounding animals rather than humans. </p><p>“We got word that they had a small child living with them. Naturally, we feared the child would be an immortal one. We ventured off to confront them, and to take care of the problem if needed.”  Esme winced at the thought of a small child dying whether they were immortal or not.  Carlisle scensed his wife stiffen and tighten his grip slightly on her shoulder. Nodding for Aro to continue.  </p><p>“When we arrived, we were met with a hysterical Tia, telling us the child was human. We feared they would turn her, giving her immortal life, when it wasn’t theirs to give. They lived a sheltered life and have never dealt with newborn vampires before. They would not be able to control the child, no matter how old she was turned. We could hear the faint heartbeat of the little one, and knew there was in fact a human baby living there. We took her, for everyone’s safety.” Aro continued.</p><p>“Jane was the one who went up the stairs to grab the child.” Aro gestured toward Jane at the moment, who at there with a sinister look on her face. “Tia and Benjamin didn’t put up much of a fight, overtaken by their own greive. Tia kept telling us to not hurt her. When we returned to Italy, we noticed strange things about the little one.” Aro said, his face held a blank expression, getting lost in his own memories. </p><p>“Strange? What do you mean by strange?” Esme asked, her voice cracked as she was holding back tears.   </p><p>“She is very special. She reminded me of Bella personally.” Aro confessed. “When we got back to our home, I wanted to see what her life was like. Who her birth mother was and how Tia and Benjamin got ahold of her. When I placed my hand upon her cheek, I saw...nothing. It was as if I was trying to read Bella. I saw nothing.” Aro confessed, his hand raised as if he was placing it upon a cheek, but no one was there. </p><p>“You couldn’t see anything? “Esme questioned, wondering how it was possible for two humans to carry this kind of power. Wondering if Gracie was meant to be one of them as well. Her mind began to wander back to when Bella was human. Remembering how frustrated Edward was the first day he came back from school, claiming he couldn’t read the mind of a new girl in school, but knew she was human. They are still baffled as to how Bella had her vampire ability while she was human, only to conclude, it was her destiny to be with them. </p><p>“No.  I couldn’t see..anything.” Aro said, his voice soaked with defect. “I decided to test the theory that she was exactly like Bella and had Jane..” Aro trailed off, seeing Esme’s face plastered in horror, knowing there was no need to continue. </p><p>Esme looked over at Jane, who looked almost angry. “Same result.” Jane said plainly, clearly upset  more than one person can block her god awful power of the illusion of pain. </p><p>Esme leaned back letting out a small breath she had been holding. “You believe this little baby, Gracie, would be the next Bella?” Esme asked. </p><p>“What are you getting at love?”  Carlisle asked, stepping around the couch and sitting next to Esme grabbing her hand. </p><p>“I am not suggesting that Gracie should become a vampire, I am only suggesting she may hold the same ability as Bella had when she was human, only to be amplified when she turned.” Esme explained her theory the best she could, remember how only Alice and Jasper could get through Bella’s shield. </p><p>“She definitely has the same human ability.” Aro announced. </p><p>“What..what happened to her.” Esme asked, afraid of what the answer would be.   </p><p>“Our fascination with her only grew, as all of us tried our powers on her and nothing seemed to bother her. We cleared out a room for her and we have been studying her. She was staying with us in Italy. We have had her for awhile and she is about 18 months old now. She doesn’t seem to fear us, but somehow understands we are not the ones who are meant to raise her.” Aro said, looking over at Esme. </p><p>“Where is she now?” Esme asked. </p><p>“Love, she is in Italy.”  Carlisle said, a bit dumbfounded at her question. </p><p>“No, they said she was in Italy, where is she now?” Esme asked, almost yelling at Aro. Her own face had grown hot and hard at the anger she held against them, hoping Gracie was still safe. </p><p>“Nothing gets by you, dear Esme.” Aro chuckled, taking a couple of steps towards her. “She is safe, no need to worry. When we found that Italy was becoming unsafe for us, we found a safe place for the child. We still have so much more to learn about her and if there are others like her.” </p><p>“Where is she?” Esme asked again, every word dripped with anger. </p><p>“I don’t believe we want to say.” Aro said, a smug look on his face, that Esme so desperately wanted to smack off.</p><p>“Why do you have to study her in Italy, why can’t you study her somewhere else.” Esme suggested, trying to calm her voice and herself. </p><p>“What are you getting at?” Aro asked, confusion written all over his face.</p><p>“You said so yourself, Gracie knows you and your coven are not the ones who are meant to raise her, why not place her with the family who is. Give her back to Tia and Benjamin and study her from afar. My family will be able to see her, and test our own talents on her, see if it is more than just mental.” Esme said, choosing her words carefully. </p><p>“What do you mean, more than mental.” </p><p>“Bella’s shield only works when it is mental. Edward can’t hear her, Jane can’t hurt her, and you can’t see anything with her mind Aro. All of those things are mental, but Alice can see her future and Jasper can mess with her emotions. Those are physical and emotional things.  If Alice can’t see Gracie and Jasper can’t mess with her emotions then maybe its more than what Bella has.” Esme explained. </p><p>“I like the way you think Dear Esme. We might be able to arrange something we can all agree on.” Aro said, the sinister smile returning to his face.  </p><p>“I will only allow my family to participate in this study, only if you agree to have Gracie live with Tia and Benjamin until Gracie herself, with no influence from anyone, agrees to move out, when she is old enough to do so.” Esme barginned, her own smug smile spread across her lips, knowing she made a deal that Aro couldn’t refuse.</p><p>“You leave me no choice but to agree, but before I give her back, you must help us with a couple of things.” Aro said plainly, clearly upset that Esme outsmarted him. </p><p>“We agreed to one thing, to help you figure out who or what has been chasing you. We did not agree on anything else.”  Carlisle argued. </p><p>“Please, would you allow me to see your child?” Aro almost pleaded. </p><p>Esme sat up and nodded, ignoring the look of disapproval her husband was giving her. Aro made his way over to Esme slowly, making sure she wouldn’t flinch away. When he finally reached her, he sat down on the couch beside her, his hands hovering over her extended belly. When he was inches away, they all could hear a growl coming from Carlisle's chest. </p><p>“Love, I..” Carlisle started, before being silenced by Esme placing her hand on his knee, silently telling him everything was going to be okay. He placed both hands on her shoulders and took in an unnecessary deep breath in. </p><p>After looking a Carlisle one last time, Aro placed his hands on Esme’s stomach, his face intently went blank, then held a shocked expression for a few minutes, before pulling away. </p><p>“What? What did you see?” Esme asked, seeing Aro’s expression had not changed. </p><p>“Your child holds something I cannot begin to understand. The love it has for you and your husband is so pure and beautiful.” Aro started. </p><p>Esme smiled, looking over at her husband who pulled her in slightly, for a small hug. </p><p>“It possesses a power much stronger than my own.” Aro continued, winning back their attention. </p><p>“Power? But the baby is human.” Carlisle stated, taken aback at this. </p><p>“Yes.” Aro stated plainly. </p><p>“What power does it have. I don’t understand. It is so small and human. Do they possess the power now?” Esme’s mind was wandering, so fast, she was having a hard time keeping up. She didn’t understand how her human unborn child could possess a power, much stronger than Aro. </p><p>Suddenly Esme got a tingle on the back of her neck, and she looked over at Carlisle who was on high alert. </p><p>“Someone is here.” Carlisle said matter of factly. </p><p>“It's them.” Aro said, looking around. </p><p>“Who?” Esme asked. </p><p>“The ones who have been chasing us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should go.” Aro said sternly, looking at Jane and Marcue who both looked scared out of their minds. </p><p>A chill ran through Esme, if something was bad enough to scare the most power vampires, than what chance did they have against it. </p><p>“Will you guys be back?” Esme asked, knowing they will have to go through with their deal. </p><p>“We will be in touch.” Aro said, before turning and leaving in the blink of an eye with Jane and Marcue following only moments behind.    </p><p>Only a second later did she feel the tingle on the back of her neck leave, she looked over at Carlisle who seemed to be relaxing slightly, but a confused looked played on his face. </p><p>“Love?” She asked, placing her hand on his knee. </p><p>Looking back over to his wife, he gave a small smile before hesitating to say anything. “I..um..I..” </p><p>“Did you recognized the scent?” She asked, only to receive a nod as an answer. “Who?! Who do think it was?” </p><p>“I don’t want to believe this to be true.” Carlisle said, standing up, to pace around the room. Esme knew he was beginning to stress. </p><p>“Love, please calm down and tell me who you could scenes.” Esme said, standing up and placing her hands on Carlisle’s arms. </p><p>“I think my vampire abilities are being impacted by the human in you. For a moment I swear I could feel Tia and Benjamin.” Carlisle confessed, looking up to meet Esme’s eyes. </p><p>“Tia and Benjamin…” Esme thought for a moment. “I mean that’s not totally crazy.” Esme confessed. </p><p>“Why not? Why would two innocent grieving vampires sign up for a death sentence?” Carlisle asked, a bit harsher than he usually would. </p><p>“The answer is in your question. Think about it, if one of our children was taken from us, wouldn’t we go after them.” Esme asked. </p><p>“I would try, but they seem to be able to put up a fight.” Carlisle joked, trying to make light of the situation. </p><p>“One of them can’t. Our baby can’t. Our granddaughter can’t. If our baby had been taken from us, I would do all I could do to bring them home. I would gladly trade my own life for their own safety.” Esme said, placing a protective hand on her stomach. </p><p>Carlisle flinched at the thought of anything happening to Esme or their child. The thought of any of their “children” getting hurt caused him physical pain. “Esme, I promise that nothing will happen to you, or our children. I will gladly lay down my life to protect all of you.” </p><p>“So maybe you were right, maybe you did feel Tia and Benjamin. Maybe they decided to take matters into their own hands and this caused trouble for the Volturi, maybe they are more powerful than we give them credit for.” Esme suggested. </p><p>“Maybe.” Carlisle agreed. </p><p>Later that night Carlisle had his arms wrapped around his wife, feeling her baby bump, and his heart filled with pride. He watched his wife breathing in and out deeply, lost in a sea of dreams. He wondered what she was dreaming of. Him? Their baby? Their crazy, lovable family? Was it something more creative? It was at times like this he wished he had Edwards' talent, to read Esme’s mind. He soon felt her shift in his arms. </p><p>“Esme?”  He whispered. </p><p>“Yes?” She whispered back, her voice cracked a bit. </p><p>“It’s early, go back to sleep.” he tried to convince her, knowing she had to be tired. </p><p>“My head is too full.” She confessed. </p><p>“About what?” </p><p>“Our baby. I keep thinking about what Aro said, about what he saw.” Esme confessed. </p><p>“What do you think about all of this?” Carlisle asked, helping Esme sit up, leaning her back against the headboard of the bed frame. </p><p>“Aro said our baby had such a strong power, that they are stronger than Aro himself. How can that be. They are only a small baby, and human no less. What kind of power could they have? It’s not like we both have a special talent, only you.” Esme said, rubbing her hand up and down on her stomach, feeling their baby moving around, almost as a response to what she was saying. </p><p>“Talent..love I can’t say what the future holds for our child, I only hope they are strong, healthy and happy, but Love, I don’t have a special power. I can’t read minds like Edward, or see the future like Alice.” Carlisle said, his brows knitted together, showing his confusion. </p><p>“Love, you have so much self control. You were so young when you were turned and even then you turned away from human blood, knowing it was wrong. I slipped a few times, as did the rest of our family, besides Bella and Nessy. That is your talent. You are surrounded by blood everyday, and you show no temptation.” Esme said, shocked her husband didn’t know his own talent. </p><p>“Love, if you could do that as a talent, then you are cutting yourself short.” Carlisle chuckled slightly. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Esme, you are the most loving, caring, and compassionate person and vampire I have ever met. Your talent, no, your gift is being a mother. You have all the qualities. You took in six teenagers without a second thought, and you have always wanted more. Love, many vampires don’t have a family. They have covens but you make us a family. That's a real special talent.” he said, rubbing his own hand on her stomach as he continued. </p><p>“If this child has any talent, even as a human, it’s only because they are carrying around the love you and I have for each other, and the love we have for the child, almost a century before it was born.” He finished, watching Esme’s cheeks turn red as she blushed. </p><p>“Carlisle?” </p><p>“Yes my Love?” </p><p>“How are we going to get Gracie and track down Tia and Benjamin?” Esme asked, her voice dropping lower, and her head leaning on his shoulder. </p><p>“Sleep now my love, dream of our child and we will figure it out, one day at a time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Esme woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun streaming in. It must have been mid morning. Feeling like something was missing, Esme rolled over and noticed that Carlisle wasn’t there. In his absence there was a note laying next to her. Picking it up she immediately recognizing his handwriting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My Dearest Esme,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate to leave you this morning, but unfortunately I have to venture off to the mainland. I need to hunt. I should be back by lunch time. If you need me beforehand, I have my cell phone on me. There is food in the fridge if you are hungry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carlisle.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esme smiled at his note, before she felt the familiar pull of hunger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright little one, lets get some food in both of us.” Esme said, placing her hand on her abdomen, before getting out of bed, putting on her robe and heading for the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she reached the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and began grabbing the ingredients to make pancakes. She felt an intense need for them, and was so glad she remembers how to make them. Having Nessy around had made her start cooking again. When Bella was human they tried cooking for her, but she would always eat ahead of time, not wanting to be a burden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, Esme cleaned her dishes and went up stairs to shower. Once in the bathroom, and waiting for the water to warm up, Esme was checking out her baby bump in the mirror. She was 17 weeks pregnant and her stomach was definitely extended. Her mind went back to when she was pregnant with her baby boy.  Back then her mind was unhealthy. Being told by Charles how ugly she was and fat for four years. She felt disgusted when her stomach began to extend, but she knew it was her baby. Looking at her bumb now, all Esme could feel was pride and joy. Her little baby was growing and she was so happy to watch them grow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After her shower, Esme found herself wandering outside. The sun was bright and it was hot outside. She laughed slightly when she reached for the sunscreen. She had never used it in her life, but knew she didn’t want to get burned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving her house, she began walking on the beach, feeling the sun on her skin, feeling it warms her with every passing minute. After a little while she felt the familiar tingling sensation on the back of her neck. She thought it was Carlisle looking for her. Ignoring the sensation, she saw a pearly shell on the beach and picked it up. As she straightened back up, she heard a familiar voice call her name.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Esme?” The voice questioned, almost pleading.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Benjamin? Tia?” Esme asked, turning around, finding the familiar facing looking back at her. They looked more drained than she had ever seen them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Esme! Look at you! You are glowing!” Tia exclaimed, walking over to Esme at human speed, till she was close enough to hug her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esme flinched at the cold contact, from how warm the sun at made her. “What are you guys doing here?” She asked, pulling away from Tia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We...we..” Benjamin stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were following the Volturi.” Esme finished for him, her face slightly disappointed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you…?” Tia asked, shock written all over her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get back to the house, we should talk. Carlisle will be back soon.” Esme announced, receiving a nod from both of them. They followed her at human speed back to the house.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside, Esme offered them a seat, but they declined. Esme explained that her feet were hurting and needed to sit down, and hoped they would forgive her rudeness. They agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s cut to the chase, how did you know that..” Benjamin started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I know that you were following the Volturi? They decided to pay Carlisle and I visit last night.” Esme explained. “But I have a feeling you guys already knew that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we have been,” Tia confessed, sitting down across from Esme, looking down on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia!” Benjamin scolded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? She clearly knows what’s going on here. She should know what is happening, she’s trying to help us find Gracie and we can tell her what we know.” Tia defended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Esme took that as a sign that she can keep going. “What should I know?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if we are being honest not much. When Benjamin left your place with my letter and Gracie’s picture, I was on my way to Italy. I had to at least know that she was still alive, and Benjamin found me. I couldn’t find Gracie, so we decided to confront the Volturi. It turns out they scare easily. The moment I started arguing with them, Aro grabbed me and the look on his face was like I stabbed him and it hurt him. Soon after they began to flee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When they all were gone we searched the castle looking for her, but we couldn’t find her. We began to search for the Voltori to find them. We found them but stayed a little bit of a distance back, hoping they would lead us to her but they kept moving. We believe they may have figured out we were chasing them.” Tia explained. Esme knew that if she were human she would be crying uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I completely understand why you guys would do that, trust me I do. If anyone took any of my children I would go to the ends of the earth to get them back and to protect them.” Esme confessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esme heard the front door open and recognized Carlisle’s footsteps. When he came in, he sat down next to Esme, placing a protective arm around her, greeting Tia and Benjamin. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to know, this is not the way to handle this. I fear that if you two keep stalking the Volturi you may be causing more harm than good. They may have enough of you two stalking them and they may just end the problem.” Esme explained, trying to choose her words carefully, but realizing she went too far when she saw both of them flinch. “But I think for now, you guys should stay here with us for a couple of days, and try to come up with a better plan to get Gracie back.” Esme suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree. If you guys stay here for a little while, you will lose the Volturi’s track and be able to clear your head just enough to come up with a better plan than to follow and harass the Volturi.” Carlisle agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are much too kind. We graciously accept your offer to stay here, but we won’t for long.” Benjamin stated, placing his own arm around Tia, as she leaned into him a bit, needed his comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! We only ask while you stay here, if you need to hunt to go onto the Mainland.” Esme said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, there was a fire going in the fireplace, and all four of them were sitting in the living room, discussing how they should go about saving Gracie. Esme sat curled up on the couch with a notebook on her lap, ready to write down any ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, does anyone have any ideas?” Esme asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Benjamin looked up and around the room for a moment, hesitating on what his idea was. “I..um..I think maybe we could just go back home and maybe wait and see what happens.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a terrible idea. When the Volturi was here last night, I think we convinced them to give her back to you, with the condition of being able to study her.” Esme said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would they want to study her?” Tia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well apparently Aro can't see her thoughts, Jane can’t hurt her. No one can use their powers on her. They know she is fully human but can’t understand why this is happening and they want to continue to study her.” Esme confessed, while writing down the idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, absolutely not!” Tia cried out, standing up. “If they are around her all the time, what’s stopping them from taking her again? No, I won't subject her to that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia, I know this is hard, but my family is allowed to be there. They will be using their powers on her as well. They have less damaging talents. We will be there, so they can’t pull any funny business, but I truly doubt they would. I wouldn’t put my family through it, if I didn’t think that it was safe.” Esme said, trying her best to calm Tia down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Tia sat back down. “You’re right, I know you are, but what if we continue chasing them. Maybe we are wearing them down. I don’t want them to just drop her off somewhere and we have to go and find her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s an idea, I will write it down, but I think that should be saved as a last resort.” Esme said, writing down the idea.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said that Volturi wants to study her, right? “ Benjamin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but again, don’t worry about that, my family will be around you guys so much that you will probably get sick of us.” Esme tried to joke, to lighten the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my concern right now. My concern is, if they want to study her, they rarely make house calls, why don’t we go and find a place in Italy and be closer to them, or just wait for them to come back to Italy. They can just hand her to us.” Benjamin said. He hand clearly been thinking about this for awhile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That may not be a bad idea.” Carlisle said. “I mean there are a few holes in it, but we can work on it, I don’t think that’s a bottom of the list idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esme wrote the idea down and then looked up. “Any other ideas?” She asked, When no one answered, she looked over at Carlisle who had the same look he did the night before, they were sensing someone. “What? Who is it? Who's coming?” Esme asked, praying that it wasn’t the Volturi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a smile spread on Carlise’s face. “Hold on love, you will hear them soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a few minutes Esme heard a familiar roar of a laugh. It sounded like Emmetts laugh. “Emmett?” Esme asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Rose.” He said, still smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esme stood up and made her way over to the door, opening it before they even had time to knock. “OH!” Esme cried. “I am so happy you two are back safe and sound.” Esme felt a rush of tears down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you she would cry, you owe me ten bucks Rosie.” Emmett laughed, as Rose rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush.” Esme said, slapping Emmett lightly on the chest.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they entered and hugged their father and greeted Tia and Benjamin, Esme could hold it in anymore. “Not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you guys doing here?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We believe we may have found Gracie.” Rose admitted. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean you found Gracie?” Tia asked, standing up flashing over to Rose and Emmett.</p><p>“We believe we did, but we are not 100% positive. If anything we have one hell of a lead.” Emmett said smiling, clearly impressed with himself.</p><p>“Emmett, where did you guys believe to have found her?” Esme asked, looking at Tia and Benjamin, who were trying to hold it together, but failing. </p><p>“In Italy.” Rose said, very matter of factly. </p><p>“That’s impossible, we were just there! There was no sign of her being there. We could tell she was there, but they must have moved her.” Benjamin cried in frustration. He felt like they were running in circles, never being able to get to where they need to be. </p><p>“You see, that’s what I thought at first. We could tell she was there at one point. We thought if we could find Gracie, then we would find the Volturi. Finding her scent was easy, but tracking it was the hard part. We kept coming to different walls.” Rose stated, walking over and sitting down on the couch, Esme close behind. </p><p>“Then I realized, the Volturi had been on the run for a little while now, there should be no way for us to be able to track her. She had to be somewhere in Italy. We broke back into the castle and..” </p><p>“Whoa! Wait a minute. You broke into the castle? Again? When did you do it the first time?” Esme asked, everyone could hear her heartbeat quicken in panic.</p><p>“Mom, please calm down. I promise that we were careful and safe. I mean we are right here with you right now!” Rose said, trying to calm her mother. </p><p>“I don’t like that you did that, but please continue.” Esme said, gesturing for her to continue. She felt Carlise sit beside her, and she leaned in slightly letting him comfort her. </p><p>“When I said earlier we kept hitting walls. I actually meant we were hitting walls. We would catch her scent and follow it. It would get stronger and stronger, then suddenly we would bump into a wall, with no way to get past it, and her scent would suddenly vanish. We realized she was on the other side of the wall, at least we believe she is there.” Rose finished. </p><p>“Where you able to physically see her?” Tia asked, her voice had gone horse. </p><p>“No.” Rose said sadly. </p><p>“But we did hear her.” Emmett added on. </p><p>“You did! How did you know it was her? Is she speaking real words now? Did she sound okay?” Tia asked, without breathing. </p><p>“You are beginning to sound like Esme.” Emmett joked. </p><p>“Can you blame her? She is worried about her kid.” Rose argued.</p><p>“Emmett, Rose, please.” Was all Carlisle needed to say. </p><p>“Oh! Right! Sorry. One day we caught her scent and it was the strongest we have ever caught it. We followed it throughout the entire castle, but we were lead back to the same wall. We tried finding it from the other side of the castle, but we were led to another wall. When we were left to four different walls that were all very close together, we came up with a theory. That the Volturi had closed off a room. They clearly didn’t want anyone getting into it.” Rose explained the best she could. </p><p>“What kind of room?” Esme asked. </p><p>“A bedroom.” Emmett interjected </p><p>“And that where you believe they are keeping Gracie.” Benjamin tried to piece together. </p><p>“Yes, they clearly didn’t want anyone getting in the room and so we decided to watch that area, and 3 times a day someone would go in there with food. Human food. We heard her when the sun was coming up one morning and she was crying. They rushed in and was there for her.” Rose said, a sad smile on her face. </p><p>“They were caring for her?” Tia asked, shocked. </p><p>“I believe they are. I wouldn’t have believed it if I didn’t see it for myself. They have been feeding her and when the sun is at the highest they will walk with her around the castle and bring her outside for a moment. I don’t understand why they are being so careful around her.” Rose said, getting lost in her own thoughts. </p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Benjamin finally stood up. “I think it would be best if Tia and I got to Italy and wait for the Volturi. Esme you said so yourself that you guys spoke to them about giving her back to us, maybe if we are there, they will have no choice.” </p><p>“Wait, when did you guys speak to the Volturi?” Rose asked, looking at her mom, with slight fear in her eyes. </p><p>“Last night, they paid us a visit. Don’t worry, we are okay. Yes we convinced them to let you guys have her back, with the condition they are able to study her.” Esme tried to continue. </p><p>“Study her?” Emmett asked. </p><p>“She’s special, like Bella was.” Esme said taking a breath to continue her thoughts. </p><p>“Like Bella.” Rose muttered  quietly, but Esme caught it, making a note to talk with her about it later. </p><p>“They were running from you two for a reason. I think that you should give them time to go back to Italy and bring Gracie to you. We can try to talk to them again, but I think it's best if you two just lay low for awhile.” </p><p>“Would you?” Tia asked. “Would you just go home if someone took one of your children, if someone took your baby.” Tia began to yell, only to be cut short by Benjamin placing a hand on her shoulder, her face began to soften, before looking back at Esme. </p><p>Esme felt her heart break, her mind wandering back to her baby boy. A million thoughts hit her mind at once, and she felt a familiar burning sensation of tear coming up. She stood up to head to the bathroom to calm herself down. </p><p>“Esme, I’m sorry. I.. I don’t know why I said that.” Tia explained, standing up when Esme did. </p><p>Turning around to face Tia, she took a deep steady breath. “Tia, I would go to the ends of the earth to make sure my children are safe. I would gladly give up my own life for them. This baby is no different.” Esme couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her face. </p><p>“I understand you want her back. I want to give this to you guys, more than anything. I want to give you something that I will never be able to have. If you run to Italy you may be putting her in more danger. I think you should wait for them to come to you. My family will watch over her till then.” Esme cried, before turning back around and making her way over to her bedroom and laying down on the bed, letting the pain of her past wash over her, having the tears fall freely. </p><p>The five vampires in the living room were all standing looking at one another, not daring to say a word. They were listening to Esme crying quietly before she fell asleep. </p><p>“Dad, don’t you think you should go after her?” Emmett asked. </p><p>“No, I don’t need Edwards' power to know when she is thinking of her baby boy. That usually leads to her thinking about..him.” Carlisle refused to ever say Charles' name out loud if he can help it. He would love to go back in time and torture him to no end. “If I followed her in there she would be holding back her emotions. She knows how I feel about him and would act like she is okay, especially when we have others over. I want her to go through her emotions, but I will be there when she wakes up.” </p><p>“Carlisle, I am truly sorry, I didn’t mean to bring anything up for her.” Tia whispered. </p><p>“I know, she will be okay. She will probably apologize to you tomorrow for overreacting.” Carlisle chuckled slightly. </p><p>“I think that we should do what she said. I think it would be best for us to go back home and wait for them to bring us our daughter. Please Carlisle, tell her how sorry I am.” Tia said before turning around and leaving without waiting for Benjamin to follow her. </p><p>“I myself am going to give her some space, before I follow her home.” Benjamin suggested out loud. </p><p>“Dad, I think it would be best if we head back to Italy and watch over Gracie, just to make sure she is safe.” Rose announced. </p><p>“No, your mother would like to see you guys off, and I think it would be best if she saw you guys in the morning. Wait till morning. Carlisle suggested. </p><p>“Okay, in the morning.” Rose said, sitting down in a chair, and began reading at human speed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom, I promise we will be okay.” Rose said, standing by the front door, hugging a teary eyes Esme. </p><p>A few days have passed since Tia and Benjamin agreed to wait at home for Gracie. Esme had convinced Emmett and Rose to stay for a couple of days, not wanting them to go back to Italy, fearing they might get hurt. </p><p>“I just don’t like the idea of you guys being there and getting caught.” Esme confessed. </p><p>“Mom, I promise that we are going to be extra careful and we won't get caught, besides if they do spot us, I will throw Emmett at them.” Rose joked. </p><p>“Besides, we have never been caught before.” Emmett said, giving Esme a hug. </p><p>“Before!” Esme asked shocked. </p><p>Emmett's face dropped slightly, before grabbing Rose’s hand and leaving at Vampire speed. </p><p>“Did he say before?” Esme asked, her heartbeat quickening with anxiety. </p><p>“I believe he did, but Love, let’s not worry about that now.” Carlisle said, pulling her in for a hug. “My love, how about we stay here for another day and make our way back home sometime tomorrow.” </p><p>Esme still had her head in her husband's chest groaned slightly. “I love our children dearly, but we haven’t gotten a lot of quiet time since we have been here. Can’t we stay a little bit longer?” Esme wined slightly. </p><p>Chuckling, Carlisle helped Esme left her head off of his chest, but kept her in his arms. “My love, we could stay here till after the baby is born but we both know that’s not the best idea.” </p><p>Nodding in agreement, Esme smiled. “I know, and it would be nice to see our children again.” </p><p>“How about we squeeze in as much fun as we can today. We can go to the beach, or go for a walk in the woods, whatever you want.” He suggested. </p><p>Without a moment of hesitation, Esme agreed. “Okay! Let me shower and stuff first. Oh this is so exciting!” </p><p>A few minutes later, Esme was walking down the stairs, wearing a maternity sundress with a floral print that came down to her knees. The dress showed off her baby bump perfectly. </p><p>“You look beautiful my Love.” Carlisle said when she reached the bottom of the stairs. </p><p>“Why thank you! You look just as dashing.” Esme loved the laid back look that Carlisle sported whenever they came to the island. He was in a white button down T-shirt, with a few of the top buttons undone, and tan shorts. </p><p>“Have you thought about what you want to do today.” He asked, taking her hand, as they headed for their front door. </p><p>“Well I thought we could go to the main lands and look though some of the local shops, and maybe get lunch somewhere.” Esme said, when they got outside. </p><p>“Whatever you want. I want you to be as relaxed as you can be.” </p><p>Once they were off the boat on the mainland, they walked hand in hand to a few different shops. Esme bought a few new clothes for herself and some things for her kids. Esme was browsing through a store, while Carlisle went to buy her a pretzel, she came across a baby section. Esme began going through clothes and realized she had no idea what the gender of her baby was. Her mind began to wander about their baby and what the future held. </p><p>“Here you are my Love.” Carlisle said with a giant pretzel in hand. He grew slightly worried when she didn’t turn around to greet him. “Esme?” </p><p>“Hmm.” Was all she responded with. </p><p>Moving over slightly, he looked at what she was holding in her hands. A little white onsie that read Mommy loves me with a pair of light tan and white zig zag pants. </p><p>Chuckling, he placed his head on her shoulder and his freehand on her extended stomach. “Be patient, my Love, they will be here in a couple months.” </p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Esme turned around to face her husband, smiling. “I think I am going to buy this.” she said, walking over to the cashier. </p><p>“Do you dare to do that with Alice’s sense of fashion.” He joked. </p><p>“I believe our baby can make even the most horrendous outfits look cute.” She cooed, as she stepped up to the register. </p><p>As the day went on, Esme felt more relaxed then she had in months. After a nice quiet dinner back at their home, Esme and Carlisle decided to sit down on the beach and watch the sun go down. </p><p>After a few minutes, Esme decided to speak her mind. “Are you worried?” She asked.</p><p>“About what?” Carlisle asked, shifting to look at his wife. </p><p>“Are you worried about what the future will hold for our baby?” She asked, placing a hand on her stomach, looking down at it. </p><p>“Well if you are referring to the amount of dirty diapers we are going to have to change, I think I can manage.” He joked, hoping to make her smile. </p><p>“No, I mean, Benjamin said this baby will be human, are we going to watch this baby grow up and grow old, only to die in about 80 years. Or are we going to freeze them intime and hope that they meet another vampire that they would spend all of eternity with.” Esme wondered, her voice almost a soft whisper, as she continued to rub her hands on her abdomen, feeling their baby kick. </p><p>“Well, what would you want to do?” Carlisle asked, reaching a hand up and rubbing her back. </p><p>“I wish we didn’t have to choose.” Esme admitted. “I don’t want to make the wrong decision. I don’t want to take away a life that could have been, just because we wanted to be selfish.”  </p><p>“Well, how about we ask them.” he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“As they grow up, they will know they are being raised by Vampires, we can’t hide that. As they grow older we will discuss the option of them becoming a vampire, much like we did with Bella.” Carlisle said. </p><p>“But hopefully less messy.” Esme joked. </p><p>“Yes my love, that would be ideal. We can have them choose the life they want to live.” Carlisle suggested. </p><p>“I like that idea. Talk to them about the pros and cons of living each life and let them decide how they want to live.” Esme said smiling. </p><p>“And we will support them with whichever one they decided to go with.” Carlisle stated, placing his own hand on her abdomen, feeling their baby kicking. </p><p>After a few minutes the sun had vanished beneath the surface of the water and he felt Esme’s body grow heavy. Chuckling, he picked her up effortlessly and placed her on their bed. He suddenly heard her breath in deeply, letting him now, she was still awake. </p><p>“Go to sleep my love, I am right here.” Carlisle said, hearing in mere seconds her breathing grew heavier. After throwing his clothes in their hamper, he climbed into bed and held Esme, sensing another group of Vampires near them. The Volturi.</p><p>The next morning, Esme was running around, cleaning up the house, washing, drying and packing up their clothes, getting ready to head home. When she finished packing she sat down on the couch and began to relax, missing her vampire body. As a Vampire she never needed to rest, she never grew tired. Now she could barely make it up and down the stairs without feeling winded. She felt herself drifting off into a nap when she heard someone enter the room. </p><p>“Ready to head home.” Carlisle asked, causing her to smile with her eyes still closed. </p><p>“Five more minutes.” She joked in a sleepish tone. </p><p>“My love, we will miss our flight, you can take a nap on the plane.” Carlisle said smiling. </p><p>A couple hours and a short nap later, they were pulling into their rainy driveway. The moment Esme got out of the car, she heard Bella and Alice, gasping about her baby bump. </p><p>“Esme, you look so cute!” Bella said, placing a hand on Esme’s stomach. </p><p>“The baby has gotten so big! I am so excited!” Alice squealed, placing her hand on Esme’s stomach as well. </p><p>“Mama Esme!” Esme heard a little voice call from the front door that could only belong to her granddaughter. </p><p>“Alright everyone, it’s raining outside, let's head in.” Carlisle announced, placing his hand on Esme’s lower back, kissing her temple, before going back over to the car to grab their suitcases. </p><p>Once inside, Esme sat down on the couch her children close behind, but one was missing. </p><p>“Where’s Jasper?” Esme asked. She had been noticing throughout her entire pregnancy he wasn’t around as much. </p><p>“He’s upstairs. He is working on something.” Alice said, waving her hand, almost dismissing Esme’s concerns. </p><p>“Mama Esme?” Nessey called for her attention, standing next to her. Esme noticed she had grown a bit since she had last seen her. She looked to be about 10 years old. </p><p>“Yes my tiny love.” Esme answered smiling, watching her granddaughter carefully. </p><p>Renesmee's hands were shaking slightly, hovering slightly above Esme’s baby bump. </p><p>“When is the baby going to come.” She asked, without looking away from the bump. </p><p>Esme smiled, grabbing a hold of Nessy’s hands softly and placing them on her bump. “Baby should be here in about 15 weeks.” Esme answered. </p><p>Nessy closed her eyes, her hands still on Esme’s baby bump. She looked as though she was concentrating on something. Esme was about to ask if she was okay when noticed Alice suddenly grow still with a vision. Esme looked to Edward and he was watching her thoughts. Everything grew still and quiet in a matter of moments. </p><p>Just as soon as everything went quiet the day picked back up again. As soon as Alice came out of her vision, Edward put his arm around Bella and smiled. Feeling a bit more at ease Esme felt her granddaughters hands move away from the baby bump. </p><p>“Incredible.” Edward stated smiling. Referring to Alice's vision. </p><p>“Alice, what did you see?” Esme asked. </p><p>“I think that it’s time you should speak to Jasper.” Alice said happier, ignoring her question. </p><p>“Talk to…”</p><p>“We all know that it is bothering you he hasn’t been here. He feels bad as well but you should go up stairs and talk to him about it. Let him explain himself. He’s too ashamed to come to you himself.” Edward stated. </p><p>Nodding, Esme stood up from the couch and made her way upstairs. Her family was speaking a volume she couldn’t hear, but before reaching the top of the stairs she heard the word. “Baby”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme made it to the top of the stairs trying hard to cover up the fact that she was out of breath. Taking a few steady breaths she walked over to the only closed door in the hallway. Alice and Jaspers room. Before she could even knock, the door opened slightly. A shy smile spread across her face as she walked in. </p><p>“Jasper.” Esme announced as she entered the room,unable to see him at first. After a moment, she spotted him sitting on the edge of his bed, his back to her. “Jasper, are you alright? I have been worried about you.” </p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry.” Jasper said softly, his southern accent poking through. </p><p>Slowly, Esme made her way to the end of the bed, sitting down next to him. He moved his head away in a sudden blur, not wanting to look at her. </p><p>“Did I do something to offend you? You know I would ever intentionally hurt you.” Esme said, placing a soft hand on his hard shoulder. In a blink of an eye, Jasper was no longer sitting on the bed, but now was in front of his window, watching the rain hit the darken pavement. </p><p>“Do you remember when we first moved to forks, and what you said to me?” He asked, his eyes still locked on his window. </p><p>“Yes, I told you, you were going to like it here.” Esme answered, feeling a bit uneasy. “Was I wrong with that assumption?” </p><p>“No, you were correct. The moment our feet touch ground here in Washington, I felt as though there had been a weight lifted off of me.” He answered. Jasper moved his hands to either side of the window as he bowed his head in concentration. “How do you do it?” </p><p>“Do what?” </p><p>“Alice can see the future, but the future is always changing. Edward can read minds but people can block their thoughts from him. I can feel everyone’s emotions, but even at our most vulnerable, you seem to keep yours in check. You take care of everyone, to make sure we are all safe and happy. You and Carlisle have so much compassion, to not only be the leaders of a coven, but to make us your family.” Jasper admitted, never breaking his gaze away from the outside world.<br/>Esme sat as still as she could, wondering where he was going with this. </p><p>“When you told me in full confidence I would like it here, I had my doubts, but the first time we ran through the rain, I felt like I could do anything. I felt like everything was finally going to be okay. How? How did you know? How can you carry this family like you were born to do it? ” He asked, finally turning around to meet Esme’s watery gaze. </p><p>“You like the rain. I don’t think you ever realized you did. Everyone else hates it. They would rather hide away on some sunny island. Due to being an empath, you would agree with them when they would complain about how awful the rain was. Whenever we would hunt and it would be raining, that was when I saw the real you. You would be smiling and chasing Alice around and splashing Emmett with mud puddles.” Esme chuckled at the memory. </p><p>She stood up and walked over to him, and though he was a head taller than she was, he felt like a little boy talking with his mom. “We came to Forks, because of me?” He asked, afraid to meet her gaze. </p><p>“Yes. Everyone gets to pick and though you never actually picked Forks, I knew this would be your choice. “ </p><p>Jasper finally met her gaze and pulled her in for a soft hug, careful not to hurt her or the baby. </p><p>“Is this why you have been hiding from me?” She asked, pulling away but keeping her arms around him. “Have you been feeling guilty about the move to forks?” </p><p>“No, that’s not it.” Jasper admitted, pulling away fully and began pacing at human speed around his room. </p><p>“Then why?” Esme asked. When she received no answer she sat back down on the edge of his bed, and patted the spot beside her. “Jasper, you are only going to drive yourself crazy by keeping everything inside. If it has something to do with me or the rest of the family, none of us are going to be angry with you. If you need help with something, then I would like to help you, but I can't help you unless you talk to me.” </p><p>Taking in an unnecessary deep breath, Jasper, sat down on the bed and looked over at Esme. “I’m scared.”  </p><p>“What has you so scared?” Esme asked, moving some of his hair away from his eyes that have fallen. </p><p>“I’m scared of what I could do. I am scared that, with you now being human, I could hurt you.” Jasper admitted, his leg shaking slightly. A nervous habit he was never able to break from being human. </p><p>“Jasper, I have been human for months now, and even though you have kept your distance, you still haven't physically hurt me.” Emse tried to calm his fears. </p><p>“But what about the baby?” Jasper asked, almost crying out the question. “What if I hurt the baby?” </p><p>Shocked at his question, Esme’s mind flashed to her biggest fears back when she was with Charles. Afraid that he would hurt her precious baby boy after he was born. Shaking her head, putting his memory in the back of her head, she grabbed Jasper’s hands. “Jasper, I know you, I think I might know you better than you know yourself. When the baby gets here, I know you won’t hurt it. I know that you will be a great big brother.” </p><p>“But it will be human for so long. I am not sure I can be around human blood for that long. When they are a toddler, they will fall down and cut open a leg, I am not sure I can handle that. Be taunted by fresh blood every second of the day.” Jasper said, feeling ashamed. </p><p>“Oh, sweetie, you are going to be just fine. You did just fine when Bella was human. You  did amazing when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee. You are even great with her now! Please don’t discount all the great things you have done! I believe you can do this. For the first couple of years you may need to go hunting  a bit more. I am going to need you. I am going to need all of you.” Esme said, gripping his hand too hard, she was hurting herself in the process. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere, but Alice and I might go on more trips. They won’t be long, but I may need a break from everything.” He admitted. “But don’t worry, we won’t be gone long.” </p><p>Jasper slowly stood up from the bed, helping Esme up as well, pulling her in for another hug. </p><p>“Good, because not only am I going to need you, but this little one is going to need you as well.” Esme jokes, placing her hand as well as Jasper’s hand on her stomach,  both of them feeling the baby kicking. </p><p>“Trust me, I can’t wait to meet her, we all can’t wait.” Jasper said, staring at Esme’s stomach in amazement, when he suddenly felt her stiffen. </p><p>“Did you just say ‘her’?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme found herself laying in her bed, thinking of what the future holds. Rolling over onto her side, she saw her husband laying with his back to her. Giggling slightly, she began rubbing his back gently. “Looks like you were tired.” </p><p>Suddenly she felt a strong, sharp pain in her abdomen. Sitting up quickly, she placed her hands on her stomach, hoping the pain would go away. “Oh please, not now, its too early.” She whispered. </p><p>The pain got worse and worse until she couldn’t  handle it anymore and she went to wake Carlisle. Shaking his shoulder, he only made a low groan. </p><p>“Carlisle! Please wake up. Something's very wrong. I think I am going into labor. Carlisle!” Esme practically screamed. She wondered why the rest of her family wasn’t running up to help her, and why Carlisle was not waking up. </p><p>Esme looked around the room hoping to find something to wake Carlisle up, when she noticed she wasn’t in her own room. She was in a familiar bedroom but she couldn’t place it. Suddenly the man that was laying beside her rolled over, facing her. Esme felt the color drain from her face, when she realized the man laying beside her was not Carlisle, it was Charles. “Charles?” She asked softly, her voice growing horse from the pain she was in.  </p><p>When the pain began to subside she got out of bed quietly as she could, still holding onto her stomach, her heart pounding in her chest. Making her way to the bedroom door, she tried to open it, only to find out it was locked. </p><p>“And where do you think you are going?” A deep familiar voice came from behind her. A cold chill ran through her. </p><p>“I have to go to the bathroom.” Esme said, sounding like a little girl, still facing the door. </p><p>She heard the bed squeak as her ex husband got off of it and made his way to her. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, causing her to flinch slightly. </p><p>“Look at me.” His voice commanded. Esme continued to stare at the door, hoping with some miracle it would open. “I said ‘Look at me!’” Charles demanded, grabbing at her wrist and forcing her to turn around. As her back hit the door, she felt another surge of pain go through her, causing her to bend down, her free hand holding onto her stomach. She felt Charles hand on her face, caressing her cheek before grabbing her chin and forcing her to face him. </p><p>“Un..lock..the door..” Esme groaned out as she panted from the pain. </p><p>“Why? So you can run away again. You are mine Esme. Mine!” Charles said, forcing her to stand up straight. She felt his hand touch her stomach as he locked eyes with her. “And I don’t intend on sharing you.” He growled. </p><p>Fear flooded through her as she tried to think of a way out of here. Her mind racing, wanted to get back to her family.  The pain had subsided and without thinking, Esme let go of her stomach and grabbed onto Charles shoulders, has she brought her leg up kicking him in the groin. </p><p>With a loud groan, Charles let go of her and went to his knees. As quickly as she could, Esme moved away from him and towards the other side of the room. She made her way to the bedroom windows and tried opening them. After two failed attempts the third window finally opened. Lifting her leg up she began climbing out of her window. She sighed with relief as her bare feet made contact with the cold prickly grass below. </p><p>Looking around, she didn’t recognize where she was, but she heard Charles begin to move from inside the house. “You little bitch!” he yelled, trying to stand up. </p><p>Without hesitating, Esme began to walk as fast as she could towards the woods that lay in front of her. She felt the grass turn into dirt and sticks as she headed deeper. Another wave of pain hit her, causing her to stop and hold onto a tree for support. Trying her hardest not to make a noise, uncertain of how close Charles was.</p><p>“Mommy…” she heard a small voice echo through the forest. Lifting her head and looking around she couldn’t see anyone. “Mommy!” The voice called louder.</p><p>Esme began walking towards the voice. Minutes later she came to a clearing. The trees had opened up to reveal a cliff. At the edge of the cliff was a little boy, looking over the edge. </p><p>“Hello.” Esme said, stepping in to clearing. </p><p>The little boy turned around to face, causing Esme to lose her breath. Looking to be about 5 years old, the boy and light brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked exactly like Esme, except for his chin. His child reminded her of Charles. </p><p>“Mommy.” The boy said again, running towards her. </p><p>“Son.” Esme said, wrapping her arms around him. Holding onto him for dear life, tears streaming down her face. </p><p>She felt him begin to pull away. Her heart breaking has she released her arms and looked at her son. “Why did you leave me mommy?” He asked. </p><p>“What?” Esme asked. “I would never leave you.” </p><p>“But you did.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, I am so sorry, I promise I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to save you!” Esme cried, reaching out for her son.</p><p>She heard a branch snap behind her, turning around she  saw her son staring into the forest. Walking towards him, Esme saw What looked to be like a group of people emerging form the forest. Esme began to run towards her son, but the faster she ran, the further away he was. </p><p>“You left him, Esme. So now he is ours!” Esme heard Aro’s voice emerge from the trees. She saw Jane grab a hold of her son and run off in a flash. </p><p>“NO!” Esme screamed, sitting up in bed. Panting, she looked around the room, realizing she was at home. “Wha…” </p><p>“You were dreaming.” A deep voice in the corner of the room caught her off guard.</p><p>“Edward! Oh my gosh!” Emse said, still panting, placing a hand on her chest, trying to calm her pounding heart. </p><p>Edward made his way over to her and sat beside her. “How much of it do you remember?” </p><p>“All of it. I remember Charles and..and the Voltouri… and I remember him.” Esme said, her mind racing with images of her dream. Emes felt tears running down her already tear stained face. “I am so sorry you had to see all of that. I wish I could shield you from my dreams.” </p><p>Reaching over, he embraced her in a hug, she clung onto him for dear life. “There is no need to apologize for doing something out of your control. I wish I could help you. I can only remind you that you are safe here and nothing that happened in your human life was your fault.” </p><p>“I know, I know. I am not sure where the dream came from.” Esme admitted, pulling away and wiping her face clear of remaining tears. </p><p>“How about I make some tea and you come out in the living room and we can talk about it.” Edward suggested. </p><p>Nodding, Esme removed her covers and stood up from her bed. “I will meet you down there. I just want to shower and get my ready for the day.” she called after him. </p><p>After a quick shower and a fight with her maternity clothes later, Emse made her way downstairs, where she was met with a smiling Edward, a tea cup in hand. SHe took it gladly. </p><p>After sitting down on the couch, Emse gladly put her feet up on the couch table, allowing herself to relax, causing Edward to smile slightly.</p><p>“What?” She asked. </p><p>“I am still getting used to seeing you so relaxed. For over 90years, you have always worn such prim and proper clothing, besides hunting. You would kill us if we thought about putting out feet anywhere but the floor, and yet here you are in a very loose dress, barefoot and clearly relaxing. It’s a different side of you.” Edward laughed </p><p>“After the baby comes, I will be back to my normal ways.” Esme smiled, taking a sip of her tea. </p><p>“Esme, I have been playing your dream, over and over in my head, and I have a theory of what it could mean.” Edward said, shifting uncomfortably. </p><p>“I have one to, but I wanna hear what you think it is.” Esme encouraged. </p><p>“I think you are still haunted by the memories of your ex husband and that's why you dreamed of him. I think you are feeling guilty for moving on from your son, who you lost, and that you  might..” Edward trailed off. </p><p>“That I might lose this one the same way?” Esme asked, finishing for him. “Edward, I see where you might have gotten that theory, but I think I might have a different one. I know I am still dealing with the memories of Charles, I don’t think those will ever go away. They hurt less everyday but they are still there. As for my baby boy. I miss him everyday. That will never go away, but I don’t really think the dream was about me feeling guilty. I think I have been afraid of losing you, and the rest of my children.” Esme confessed. </p><p>“Esme, you know that you will never lose me, or any of us. We all love you and need you in our lives. You are the biggest reason we are who we are.” Edward said. </p><p>“I know, but I hope no one thinks that I am replacing anyone. This baby wasn’t planned and I know it will be a huge change when she gets here.” Esme said, rubbing her stomach. </p><p>“A welcome change.” Edward said, placing his hand on her stomach.</p><p>“You know I love you, and the rest of our family.” she said, tearing up again. </p><p>“We know you do and we love you as well.” He said, both embracing in a warm hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosalie always loved the feeling of running. She would feel her feet vibrate as she would pound them on the ground, the faster she ran the faster they would vibrate. Though she couldn’t feel pain like a human, she would be able to feel the pressure of a rock or a stick, if she steps on them the right way. </p><p>Running was a great way to clear her mind, but today was different. She needed to get home as soon as possible. She knew Emmett was angry with her for leaving her car in Italy, but she didn’t care, she needed to talk to Esme. </p><p>Esme was sitting on the couch, with a book in her hand, rubbing her stomach with the other. Carlisle was upstairs in his office, she could hear him pacing, and knew he was getting worried about Esme giving birth in about 6 weeks. Alice and Jasper were out hunting, while Edward and Bella were trying to teach Renesmee how to play Chess. </p><p>The day was a pretty normal day, but Esme couldn’t shake off the feel that something was wrong. When she heard the front door being slammed open and a muddy Rosalie was standing in front of her, she knew her feelings were right. </p><p>“Rose? Are you alright? What happened? Where is Emmett?” She asked, standing up from the couch as fast as she could. By the time she was fully standing, Carlisle was by her side while Bella, Edward and Renesmee were standing in the doorway of the kitchen. </p><p>“Emmett is okay, he should be here in a day or so. He is driving up, but I couldn’t wait, I needed to tell you what is happening in Italy.” Rose said, sounding panicked. </p><p>“Okay, well take a second and gather your thoughts. What is happening in Italy? It is Gracie?” Esme asked, trying her hardest to keep her voice even. </p><p>“Yes, it's Gracie. Emmett and I found out there are looking for a certain Vampire. We were unable to find out the name. What we do know is that this particular vampire can manipulate time. They can move time forward or backwards. It can be as big as an entire city or..” Rose couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence. She felt her heartbreak as she thought of the rest of her speech. </p><p>“Or as small as a single person, even a baby.” Edward finished. “The Volturi, they are planning on aging Gracie, to study her more. They want to age her so they can legally change her, without breaking their rules. For some reason, they believe she is very powerful, and want her to become one of them.” </p><p>“What? They can’t do that! Can they?”  Esme asked her husband, looking up at him. </p><p>“The Volturi has a set of rules every Vampire has to follow, including themselves. There is no rule about this. They can’t change her now, she would become an immortal child which is not allowed, but aging her with permission of the guardian is allowed.” Carlisle said, his voice sounding tired and defeated. </p><p>“Since they have been taking care of her.” Bella started to say. </p><p>“They are her guardian.” Rose added.</p><p>“They can legally change her age and turn her.” Esme finished. </p><p>Only a couple of silent seconds dragged by, but it felt like hours for the group. Edward's face suddenly changed, and Esme began making her way to the stairs. </p><p>“Mom…” Edward started to say. </p><p>“Esme?” Carlisle called after her. </p><p>Without saying anything, Esme made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom and straight to her closet. Carlisle close behind. </p><p>“Esme.” He called again when he entered the closet. </p><p>“What?” She asked innocently as she began reaching for some bags. </p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked, clearly confused. </p><p>“I’m packing some things.” she answered plainly, walking past him to put the empty bags on the bed, before going over to her dresser and grabbing her some clothes. </p><p>“And can I ask where we are going?” he asked, leaning against the frame of the closet. </p><p>“To Italy.” She said matter-of-factly. </p><p>“What?” Carlisle asked, suddenly straightening himself up from the doorway and made his way over to his wife, grabbing her hands lightly, to stop her from packing. “Love, you are 34 weeks pregnant and a human now. You are not going to Italy where there are blood thirsty Vampires. I won’t allow it.” </p><p>“I made a promise to Tia and Benjamin that I would help them get Gracie back. I thought making the deal with the Vultori was enough, but they found a loophole. I won’t break this promise.” Esme exclaimed, her eyes filling up with tears. </p><p>“Love, let us handle this, or we can wait until the baby is born.” he tried to reason with her. </p><p>“No! By the time the baby gets here, it might be too late.” Esme argued. </p><p>“Please, let's not make a decision now. Let's go back downstairs and discuss this as a family. Alice and Jasper will be back soon. We can ask Alice if she has seen anything and to keep an eye on them. When you wake in the morning, Emmett should be back and we can all come up with a plan.” He said, pulling her in for a hug. “I promised myself nothing will happen to you or the baby, I can’t bear to lose either of you.” </p><p>Breaking the hug, Esme stared into her husband's loving eyes. “You won't lose us, but I also won't let anything happen to any child that could be saved.” </p><p>“You have a big heart my love, I promise we will do everything we can to help Gracie.” he said, helping his wife make it down the stairs to talk with the rest of the family. </p><p>Once downstairs, Esme sat on the couch, holding onto her stomach, feeling her little girl move around. As soon as she sat down, she felt Renesmee sit beside her, placing her hands in the middle of Esme’s stomach. Esme watched as her face became blank. She knew she was using her powers, and wanted to see what Nessy could see. </p><p>As if on cue, Alice and Jasper walked through the door. Relief washed over Esme but vanished as quickly as it came when she noticed Alice was in the middle of a vision. </p><p>“She has been like this for 20 minutes.” Jasper said softly, helping Alice sit down onto a chair. “She has been watching so many people lately, and today seems to be the day they are all changing their minds.” </p><p>“Who is she watching?” Esme asked. <br/>“She has been watching  the Volturi, Tia and Benjamin. She was keeping an eye on Emmett and Rose when they were in Italy. She has also been watching you and the baby.” Jasper admitted. </p><p>“Why were you watching me?” Esme asked. </p><p>“She wanted to make sure that you and the baby are safe and stay safe, we all do.” Edward said.</p><p>Guilt began to fill Esme. She caught Jasper’s eye and quickly pushed her feelings down, ignoring them completely. “Who has her attention now?” </p><p>“Edward.” Alice said, her face still blank, her mind raced with images of her vision. </p><p>“She is watching the Volturi. They haven't found the Vampire they need.” Edward stated, watching the images flash in his own mind. “But they will.” </p><p>Esme suddenly felt sick. Her own mind raced with what could happen, but the worst thought was Tia and Benjamin never being able to see or raise their little girl. </p><p>“We won’t let that happen, Esme.” Edward stated. “We promised we would get Gracie back to them and that is just what we are going to do.” </p><p>“Alice, how much time do we have before they find the Vampire they need.” Carlisle asked. </p><p>“Three, maybe four days. “Alice said, her face no longer expressionless. “They keep changing their plan and looking in different parts of the world. I can’t see the Vampire they will choose, but I know it's coming soon. “</p><p>“How far away would you say Emmett is?” Esme asked. </p><p>“He should be here just after midnight.” Alice said. </p><p>“I think it would be best for us to put this conversation off until morning. When Emmett gets here and Esme wakes up, we will come up with a plan.” Carlisle stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. </p><p>Esme looked down at Renesmee who still was focusing on the baby. “Sweetheart, what are you seeing, or showing her.” Esme asked. </p><p>“She’s not, she's sensing.” Edward explained. </p><p>“Sensing what?” </p><p>“Nothing bad.” Was all Edward would say. </p><p>After a few minutes, Nessy removes her hands from Esme’s stomach and smiles up at her. “What did you sense?” Esme asked. </p><p>“Daddy told me not to say.” Nessy stated. </p><p>“He did, did he. Well, what can you tell me?” Esme asked, giving a quick glare to Edward, before returning her attention to her granddaughter. </p><p>“That she is healthy.” </p><p>Later that evening, Esme was laying in her bed, doing her best to keep her mind clear, listening to the sound of her family. Bella and Edward carried a sleeping Renesmee back to their home, while Alice and Jasper , went for a walk to help Alice clear her mind.  She heard a car door close and knew Emmett was home.  She heard Carlisle asked Emmett and Rose to listen for her while he went for a quick hunt. She smiled inwordly, knowing how much he loved her. </p><p>When she heard him leave, she whispered in her empty room. “Emmett, can you come here for a moment.” </p><p>Without a moment’s hesitation Emmett was knocking on her bedroom door. Sitting up in bed she told him to come in. </p><p>“Everything okay Mom?” He asked. </p><p>“Yes, but I need to ask you for a favor.” Esme said. Her courage building. </p><p>“Anything.” He stated with a smile. </p><p>“I need you to take me to Italy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Take..take you to Italy? Mom I don’t think that is a good idea.” Emmett said, sitting on the edge of her bed, hoping to talk some sense into her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Emmett I need to do this.” Esme said getting up from her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom.” Rose stated, causing Esme to jump slightly. “You can’t do this, you are 34 weeks pregnant. The baby could come at any time and you want to travel halfway across the world?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. I still have about 6 weeks left until she gets here and with Emmett driving we will be there in no time, I just need to sleep while you guys are driving.” she said, while getting clothes from her dresser and making her way over to her bathroom to change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom! This is completely insane and unsafe, you are a human who is carrying a human baby and you want to walk into a place full of vampires.” Rose tried to talk some sense into her, while Emmett gave her a defeated look. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose, I have to do this.” They heard their mother call from the bathroom, hearing her struggle with her clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A few minutes later Esme exited the bathroom wearing a plain black T Shirt  that stretched over her very pregnant belly and a pair of maternity blue jeans. She had her hair in a ponytail, having her bangs resting on top of her forehead. She walked into her closet looking for her sneakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, please explain to me why you think you should go to Italy when anyone one of us can go there and try and talk some sense into Aro.” Rose tried to argue, hoping if she stalled her long enough, Alice would get a vision and get everyone to come home to stop this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esme came back into her bedroom, her sneakers on her feet and now was wearing a leather jacket. “Rose, I need to do this. I promised Tia I would help her get Gracie back. I thought everything was set in motion for them to get her back, and I allowed myself to get distracted by the baby and now everything is ruined. I need to talk to Aro and convince him to just be patient.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esme allowed the self pity to seep in as she sat back down on her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, you are allowed to get distracted by the baby. This baby should be your only concern right now.” Rose said, kneeling in front of her mother, placing her hands on her bump, feeling her baby sister kicking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t lose another baby Rose, I won’t allow it.” Esme stated, her voice grew stronger with every word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose only nodded, knowing the feeling of wanting to keep another baby safe, she grew protective of Renesmee and now her own baby sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what if they hurt you?” Emmett asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They won’t, they know about the baby and if they wanted to hurt me or the baby, they would have done so when they found out.” Esme said, her own hand rubbing her belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t we wait for the others, we are stronger when we are together.” Emmett argued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father will barely let me walk up and down the stairs alone, I highly doubt he would approve of me going to Italy. I have a feeling they won't be far behind us. When one of them comes home they will notice we are gone, I’m sure your father will know exactly where I am going, if not, Alice will see it. Now let's go.” Esme stated, standing up from her bed and made her way down the stairs, Emmett and Rose right behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esme awoke hours later, and looked outside the window she was resting on. She saw the world passing at an impossible speed; it made her nauseous. Groaning she shifted in her seat and sat up, focusing on the ground for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are almost there mom, About another hour or so.” she heard Emmett say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Was all Esme could say, she closed her eyes, trying to focus on anything to distract her from how sick he felt. She finally gave a slow breath out and felt a little better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mom?” Rose called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Esme answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your plan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your plan when we reach their castle? Are you just gonna walk in there and tell Aro ‘No’ and leave satisfied?” Rose asked, turning around in the passenger seat to look at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t have a plan in detail, but I do plan on talking with Aro, I have no idea what to do after that, it depends on how the talk will go.” Esme answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I don’t like this.” Rose stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes had passed when Esme’s phone began to ring. Looking at who was calling her, her heart began to pound in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most be Carlisle.” Emmett jokes, hearing her heartbeat quicken/ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Esme answered, preparing herself for her husband to start yelling at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Esme! Where are you?! You can’t just up and leave in the middle of the night! I have tried to reach you on your cell phone and you haven't been answering! Alice has been trying to see you but can’t. What is going on Esme!?” Carlisle was trying not to yell,but the fear of losing his wife and baby was seeping through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Alice can’t see me?” Esme asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rose asked, turning back around, listening in on the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just as I said, she can’t see your future or the babies, we were beginning to fear that.. That..” his voice cracked with emotion. He drew in a deep unnecessary breath to calm himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlisle, I am fine, and so is the baby. I promise we are safe. I am with Emmett and Rose.” She answered, hoping to calm down her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I am glad you are safe and you have some of our kids with you, but Esme, where are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esme leaned forward slightly to look out the front window and say the Volutris castle in the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Italy.” She said plainly, before hanging up and putting her phone on silent.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes had passed, they pulled into a parking lot about a quarter of a mile away from the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, before you get out of the car, can you please just wait a minute.” Rose asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but for what?” Esme asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let Emmett and I go in first and warn them. So they can prepare themselves for the fresh scent of blood.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that sounds good.” Esme agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will come back to get you when they are ready.” Emmett stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got out of the car, Esme watched them run at human speed toward the castle. After a couple of minutes, a light caught her eye. Her phone screen had lit up, letting her know she had a text message. Picking it up, she read that she had 8 missed messages and 5 missed calls. Sighing, she read through the messages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlisle: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Esme, did you say Italy? Are you Crazy?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlisle: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Esme, Why are you doing this? You could get hurt. What about our baby?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlisle: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alice still can’t see you, or the baby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlisle: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please come home</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlisle: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Edward told me he hasn’t been able to read your mind since you had your nightmare, what is going on? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlisle: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Esme, I talked with the rest of the family and we are coming down there, we will see you soon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlisle: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I understand why you are doing this and why this is important to you, please call me so we can talk about this. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlisle : </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esme sighed and began typing on her keyboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esme : </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carlisle, Thank you for understanding and I promise I am being safe. Emmett and Rose are going in ahead of me to talk with them first. I am very safe and so is the baby. I will explain everything when I get home. I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esme put her phone in her pocket and got out of the car to stretch her legs. After about ten minutes of waiting, she began to feel inpatient, and before she could stop herself she was walking towards the entrance of the castle. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlisle watched his wife get up from their couch and turn to look at him. “You going to bed?” he asked. </p><p>“Yes, it’s been an eventful day.” she exclaimed, stretching her arms up over her head, while holding back a yawn. </p><p>“Do you want me to come up with you?” Carlisle asked, standing up quickly from the couch.</p><p>“I would like that very much.” Esme said with a smile, reaching her hand out to hold his. </p><p>A few minutes later a careful Carlisle and a breathless Esme had made it up the stairs into their bedroom. </p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked, keeping a protective hand on the small of her back. </p><p>“Yes, just a bit winded. I don’t think I am going to have a bath tonight, I think I am going to go straight to bed.” Esme said,  walking over to her dresser, picking up her pajamas at a rate that would be slow for a human. </p><p>Once dressed, Esme crawled into bed, sighing as her head hit the pillow. </p><p>“Esme, my love, I do hope you are not angry with me after what I said today. I don’t want   you to go after Aro while you are this pregnant. I just want you and the baby to be safe.” He tried to explain, sitting down next to her, rubbing her legs softly. </p><p>“Carlisle, I am not mad, a little irritated, yes, but not mad. I just feel like if I was able to talk to Aro then everything will be okay.” Esme said, sounding defeated. </p><p>“Sweetie we can wait and talk to them in a few weeks when the baby gets here, or we can send the kids to talk with them.” he moved a strand of hair away from her eyes, before rubbing her cheek with his finger for a moment. </p><p>“I don’t wanna argue again before bed, can we just hit the pause button and talk about this in the morning.” She asked, sinking into her bed. </p><p>“Yes, we can” He agreed. </p><p>“Now you go hunt.” Esme said in a higher, a bit happier tone. </p><p>He raised one eyebrow and looked at her in confusion. “Trying to get rid of me?” </p><p>“No.” She answered giggling slightly. “It has been over a week since you have gone to hunt. The kids are around, I will be safe. You should go.” </p><p>“Okay, but I will be back by morning.” Carlisle answered, before leaning down and giving her a kiss. </p><p>Once he was outside of his house he ran just deep enough into the woods where he could still hear Esme. He heard the roar of Emmett's car and heard her call for him. Knowing she was safe, Carlisle ran deep into the woods, looking for food. </p><p>With a full belly, and his thirst quenched, the sun was just beginning to rise, Carlisle was running at top speed back to his house. He wanted to be home and showered when Esme woke up. When he reached his yard he found Emmett’s car was gone, and was unable to sense Rose and Emmett, but more importantly Esme. </p><p>Dashing upstairs, he was me with an empty room. He found the bed was unmade and Esme’s night clothes were on the bathroom floor and her slippers were in the closet. Hearing the rest of his family entering the family room, he dashed downstairs. </p><p>“Carlisle” Edward stated, once he was downstairs. </p><p>“What has happened.” Carlisle asked. He looked around the room and saw the rest of his family was there. Everyone except Emmett, Rose, and Esme. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Edward admitted, looking ashamed. “Our house is just far enough away, that we can’t hear what is happening here.” </p><p>“I can’t see them.” Alice stated plainly, her face blank. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Carlisle asked, panic rising quickly in his chest. </p><p>“I can’t see Esme’s or the baby’s future. I have been searching but I can’t see anything.” Alice answered. </p><p>Carlisle began to run his hands through his hair in frustration. Picking up his phone he dialed Esme’s number. After a couple of rings,he heard Esme’s voice. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Esme! Where are you?! You can’t just up and leave in the middle of the night! I have tried to reach you on your cell phone and you haven't been answering! Alice has been trying to see you but can’t. What is going on Esme!?” Carlisle was trying not to yell,but the fear of losing his wife and baby was seeping through. </p><p>“Carlisle, please calm down. Yelling at her won't bring her home.” Edward stated, turning his head slightly to hear the conversation better. </p><p>“What do you mean Alice can’t see me?” Esme asked. </p><p>“What?” He heard Rose asked in the distance. He felt a small amount of relief knowing she was with at least Rose. </p><p>“Just as I said, she can’t see your future or the babies, we were beginning to fear that.. That..” his voice cracked with emotion. He drew in a deep unnecessary breath to calm himself. </p><p>“Carlisle, I am fine, and so is the baby. I promise we are safe. I am with Emmett and Rose.” </p><p>“Okay, I am glad you are safe and you have some of our kids with you, but Esme, where are you?” He asked, hoping she was just in town and was not far. </p><p>“Italy.” She said before her phone disconnected. </p><p>Carlisle felt his heart drop. She was in Italy, the most dangerous place for her to be. He heard his family begin to murmur what they should be, but Carlisle began to call and text Esme, only to be met with the busy single. </p><p>“Carlisle.”Edward said, hoping to get his attention. </p><p>“Yes, Edward.” he answered, turning to face his son. </p><p>“I should tell you, I haven't been able to hear Esme’s thoughts, since a few weeks ago  after she had her nightmare.” Edward admitted. </p><p>“Why haven't you said anything before this?” Carlisle asked. </p><p>“I thought she was blocking me out.” He admitted. </p><p>“Maybe it’s a good thing. “Bella said. When all eyes were on her, she continued. “When she was safe in the house, with us in arms reach of her, Edward couldn’t read her mind. Maybe Alice not seeing her future could be because of the same thing.” </p><p>“Bella has a point.” Jasper stated, standing behind Alice, keeping his own emotions in check. </p><p>At that time, Carlisle felt his phone vibrate. Looking down he saw he had a text message form Esme. </p><p>Esme : Carlisle, Thank you for understanding and I promise I am being safe. Emmett and Rose are going in ahead of me to talk with them first. I am very safe and so is the baby. I will explain everything when I get home. I love you. </p><p>Sighing, Carlisle looked at his family. “Come on, we are going to Italy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme took a breath as she made her way to the castle doors. There was no doubt the Volturi could smell her by now. She felt every inch of her shake, with anticipation or anxiety she couldn't be sure. Taking another deep breath she placed a hesitating hand on the door handle, her heart pounding in her chest, she almost feared it would break through her chest.</p><p>"Oh, Esme, just open the door!" She told herself, her courage slowly building.</p><p>She suddenly felt the handle slipping from her hand, startling her enough to take a couple of steps back, placing her hands protectively on her belly. Squinting her eyes, Esme struggled to see anything through the darkened doorway. She took a small step forward in hopes of seeing inside better, to no avail.</p><p>"Hello." A sweet female voice rang through the darkness.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Esme." She answered, taking another step forward, her voice unwavering. "I was hoping to speak to Aro."</p><p>"Please, come in." The voice rang again, echoing slightly, causing her to shudder.</p><p>Upon walking through the doorway, Esme felt the temperature drop what felt to be 30 degrees. She wrapped her arms around herself hoping to keep her warm. She never realized how cold the castle had been before.</p><p>"Mrs. Cullen." The voice pulled Esme from her thoughts. She turned towards the direction of the voice and was met with a petite brunette woman. "I regret to inform you but Aro and the others have gone out of town for a meeting." The women said matter-of-factly, walking over to a desk that was hiding in the darkness. Esme turned to follow he*r. Both of the women's heels echoing through the nearly empty room.</p><p>"Then I would like to speak to whoever is in charge," Esme announces as the woman sits down.</p><p>"I am afraid that won't be possible ." The woman said, her voice laced with irritation.</p><p>"Then I suggest you make it possible," Esme said sternly, forcing herself to stand up taller, her eyes never leaving the other woman's. She ignored the voice in the back of her head, telling her how silly she must look with her belly sticking out as far as it was.</p><p>"Mrs. Cullen, can I call you Esme?" She asked, standing back up to make better contact.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What?" The woman asked, taken back by how confident Esme sounded.</p><p>"No, you may not call me 'Esme', Mrs, Cullen will do just fine," Esme said, a small smudge smile painted on her face.</p><p>"Mrs. Cullen, as you know, Aro is a very busy person, he has a lot going on right now and won't be seeing any surprise visitors." She answered smugly.</p><p>"What about my children," she asked, all her confidence she had now melting away, only to be replaced with the fear as to where her Emmett and Rose could be.</p><p>"Your children? Oh, you mean the stowaways who have been sneaking around the castle. They are being dealt with accordingly."</p><p>"What does that mean?" Esme asked, feeling the blood drain from her face and her knees start to go weak. "Where are my children?! Where is Gracie?!" Esme yelled.</p><p>The woman's smile quickly disappeared from her face. "How…How do you know about her?"</p><p>Both women stared at each other for what felt like hours, but only a minute or two had passed. A large cloud of tension hung in the air around them. Esme began wondering where her children were, thinking of a way to distract the other woman so she could getaway.</p><p>"Mrs. Cullen, as I have said before, your 'children' are being taken care of." Esme inwardly growled as the woman used her hand to make air quotations when she mentioned her children. "There is nothing left for you here, I suggest you turn around and leave. Go home to your husband and forget about what happened here, go begin the welcome of your new baby."</p><p>"I want my children to come home with me." Esme spat, furry running through her veins.</p><p>"I would hate for them to take care of you the same way theory took care of your children." The woman was standing only inches away from Esme, that she could smell her fruity perfume. She reached out and placed a hand on her stomach. "It always is a shame when they do this to a pregnant woman. Don't say I didn't warn you, Esme."</p><p>Esme's eyes went wide with fear as the words began to sink in. She began to quickly look around and her ears were on high alert, hoping to be able to see or hear someone coming. The woman's face was stone cold, unemotionally solid, staring blankly at Esme.</p><p>Suddenly Esme heard a door being slammed open, but only silence followed. The woman's face suddenly broke into a sinister smile. She felt the woman slowly let go of her stomach, and walked a few paces away from her, the same sinister smile painted on her face.</p><p>"Feeding time." She stated, her voice rough and horse.</p><p>Esme saw a blur of a person run over to the corner of the darkroom, but she couldn't make out their face.</p><p>Calmly Esme walked over to the center of the room, tears streaming down her face. "Do what you must, but please let my family go, and let my little one survive. She has done nothing wrong and she is human. Spare her life, and you can have mine. "Esme announced, her mind flashing with images of her family. Emmett and Rose in the garage fixing everyone's cars. Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch, wrapped up in each other, enjoying the day. Bella and Nessy sitting around the grand piano, listening to Edward play a new song. Finally, her mind flashed to Carlisle. He was standing in front of her with a smile on his face, and love in his eyes. There was no special moment she thought of, he also looked at her like that, and she always felt the love he had for her.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Esme inhaled deeply, keeping her family in her mind, she whispered. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Suddenly there was another flash from the other side of the room, heading towards the front door, in a moment, the front door was open, filling the dark cold room with light and heat.</p><p>"Wha.." Turning around quickly the woman caught a glimpse of the figure before she ran over to the door to close it.</p><p>Before Esme could wrap her mind around what was happening, she suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air, but just as quickly her feet were back on the ground, but she was facing the opposite direction. Turning back around, she was met with a tall broad-shouldered man, with his back to her.</p><p>"Emmett." Her heart pounded in her chest with relief, as she realized her son was standing in front of her. She leaned forward slightly onto his back, finding comfort knowing he was right there. Inhaling deeply she felt a cramp begin to form around her stomach. She reminded herself to stay calm.</p><p>"How did you escape the chamber?" The woman asked, her voice laced with anger and concern.</p><p>Esme felt Emmett's back begin to vibrate as he let out an evil chuckle. "A few men and a door can keep us away from our mom, especially when she is in danger."</p><p>Esme caught a glimpse of another vampire running, this time she saw blonde hair. "Rose."</p><p>"But how..? Those guards are newborns, how did you get past them?" The woman asked, panic rising in her chest as she began to back away, toward a large hallway.</p><p>"Would you like to join them?" Rose said, suddenly behind the women. "Or, are you willing to help us."</p><p>The woman turned to look at Rose for a second, before running down the long hallway at full speed, her heels threatening to break every time she slammed her foot down on the concrete floor.</p><p>"They always run," Emmett said, turning back around to face his mother as Rose ran after the women. Emmett notice Esme's face was twisted in discomfort. "Mom, are you okay?"</p><p>Esme nodded her head as she heard the woman scream down the hallway. "I will be okay." she forced herself to straighten herself out and look at her son. "I am so happy you are okay," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>She felt a small cold hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a sorrow faced Rose. "Oh, honey!" She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her, tears of joy streaming down her face. "I am so glad you guys are okay, your father was right, this was a dumb idea. I keep forgetting how fragile I am now."</p><p>"There is no time to think of that now." Rose said, pulling away from her mom, we have Gracie's scent and it is stronger than ever, we need to go now!"</p><p>Esme nodded, grabbing her daughter's hand, and ignoring the pain in her stomach, as they made their way quietly down the hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlisle believed he has never run this fast before. Edward was usually the fast one, but even he had a hard time keeping up. Carlisle didn’t like the situation and had a bad feeling. He found comfort that Esme was with Emmett and Rose but he feared their safety being in the castle. The fear of losing his children, wife, and unborn child fueled his adrenaline, and he began to run faster. </p><p>After running for an hour, they came to a cliff. </p><p>“Carlisle, maybe we should have flown. We can’t run on the public road and we risk being seen if we do. “Jasper said, once they all stopped running looking over the cliff.<br/>Looking down, the cliff vanished beneath the crashing waves of the North Atlantic. His mind flashed to when he first found Esme after she jumped off a cliff, just as high as this one. She was all bruised and broken. He felt his heartbreak again as the image flashed in his mind. </p><p>“Carlisle, you need to calm down,” Edward said, standing next to his father, his own heartbreaking, looking at his mother like that, through Carlilse’s thoughts. <br/>Silently, Carlilse turned around and walked ten feet away from the edge of the cliff. </p><p>“Carlisle?” Jasper asked all eyes on Carlisle. </p><p>After taking an unnecessary deep breath, before running full speed off the edge of the cliff. He watched the water, speeding closer to him, the air wiping through his hair and clothes. Suddenly he was plunged into the icy cold water. He was never more grateful to be colder than ice.</p><p>Once he was fully emerged in the water, he heard a loud crashing sound from above him. He watched as his children followed him into the water, their bodies hitting the water at impossible speeds. When they were all underwater, Carlisle took a look around, making sure they were all together, before pointing forward and swimming as fast as he could in that direction. </p><p>He knew deep down Jasper was right, the safe easy option would have been to fly, that would have been Esme’s choice. But the flight would have taken too long, they would have been too late, for all he knew, they could be already. </p><p>He felt a body slam against his own, looking over he saw Edward, shooting him a sympathetic look. Nodding, Carlisle did his best to clear his mind and not to think so negatively. He felt his body relax slightly, turning his head towards Jasper, silently thanking him. </p><p>An hour later, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella emerge from the water, their clothes dripping and drenched. </p><p>“Okay, I think we should…” Before Alice could finish her sentence, everyone watched as Carlisle shook his entire body like a dog in milliseconds, getting rid of all the water off on his body. </p><p>He heard a sharp inhale behind him. Turning around, everyone was staring at Alice. Taking a couple of steps forward to get closer to his family, he watched Alice’s face, though it was as still as a statue and blank, he could see the concern in her eyes. </p><p>“Esme..” She whispered coming out of her vision. </p><p>“Let’s go,” Carlisle said, turning back around, he set off running, his eyes on the Volturi’s Castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose and Emmett made their way down the empty corridor, with a panting Esme, slowly following them. The pain in Esme’s stomach has subsided, but she had a hard time standing completely straight up. She began to worry she might be going into labor. Lost in her own thoughts and worries, Esme bumped into Emmets back, who swung around quickly, wrapping his arms around her protectively. </p><p>“Oh gosh, I’m sorry,” Esme said, taking a step back, releasing herself from her son’s grip, leaning her back against the wall. </p><p>“Do you hear that?” Rose asked in hush tones, almost too quiet for Esme to hear. </p><p>“Hear what?” She asked. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Rose raised her hand to stop her. </p><p>Without a word, Rose slowly turned down a corner, her back sliding silently against the wall. Leaving Emmett and Esme looking after her, both confused and curious. Following her lead, both went after her.</p><p>“Rose, I don’t hear anything, except for the people outside,” Emmett announced, his deep voice echoing off the empty walls. </p><p>“Exactly, it's quiet. The whole time we were looking for Gracie there had always been some sort of noise. The Volturi are never this quiet and that worries me.” Rose admitted, turning a corner, Esme, and Emmett right behind her. </p><p>Once they all turned the corner, they found themselves in a nearly empty room, except for a throne that was in the middle of the room, facing towards a door. Esme was the first one to step fully inside the room. Looking around she noticed there was a light layer of dust on the floor, thick enough for her to leave behind footprints. Walking closer to the throne she noticed there were some holes and scrapes in the material.</p><p>“I wonder what happened,” Emmett stated, stepping behind his mother. </p><p>“Was this Tia and Benjamins doing?” Esme asked in a soft whispering voice, hoping her accusation was incorrect.  </p><p>“I don’t know, the scent is gone, meaning this took place a while ago. I don’t want to stick around to see if anyone is coming back. Come on, I think we should all continue forward.” Rose said, walking towards the door the throne was facing, not waiting for them to follow. </p><p>After an hour of walking down empty hallways, only to be met with more empty rooms, Esme was beginning to feel defeated and really wanted to sit down. The pain she was feeling would come and go at random times. Esme was about to suggest they go on without her, while she sat down somewhere and waited for them to come to get her when Rose suddenly stopped walking and her body went impossibly still. </p><p>“Rose? Are you okay?” Esme asked, putting a small hand on her shoulder to get her attention. </p><p>“I can smell her,” Rose stated. </p><p>“You can?” Where is she? Is she close?” Esme asked, suddenly getting anxious to keep moving. </p><p>“She’s not alone,” Rose growled. “I want you guys to stay here. Emmett, please watch over mom while I go ahead and make sure the coast is clear,” she said moving out from her mother's hand and began walking a little bit faster down the long corridor. </p><p>As soon as Rose reached the end of the hallway and turned through another door, Esme felt her stomach tighten, and a stabbing pain hit her through her back. Unable to keep herself composed, she leaned forward, grabbing onto her stomach and let out a moan of pain. </p><p>“Mom?” Emmett asked, his voice laced in worry and confusion. “Are you okay, what is going on? Do you need to sit down?” </p><p>With the help of her son, Esme grabbed onto his hand and slid down the wall, till she was sitting on the cold hard ground. She didn’t care that she was getting her clothes dirty, or that she made herself look vulnerable in front of her son. </p><p>“Is it the baby? Is she coming?” he asked, he voice rushing out of him</p><p>“I am not sure, Maybe. This was the first bad one I have had, so I think we are okay,” she said, trying to convince herself more than her son. </p><p>“Wait, have you been in pain all day?” </p><p>“No, only since we have left the main entrance.”</p><p>“Okay, stay here, I will go get Rose. She was right, we really shouldn’t have come this far without dad,” he said, standing up quickly, ready to go find Rose. </p><p>“No!” Esme said in a tone that sent chills down his spine. “Please don’t get Rose. I promise I am okay. It is too early anyway, there is a large chance this is false and go away soon. Please promise me you won't tell Rose, she won’t continue to find Gracie and we are so close to getting her.” </p><p>“But” </p><p>“No, no but’s. Promise me, Emmett. We are gonna be leaving soon anyway, once we get Gracie, then I will tell your sister everything.” </p><p>“Okay, I promise, but if you get worse, I am saying something to her. “</p><p>“Deal, now please help me off the ground before she comes back.” </p><p>Emmett grabbed onto Esme’s hand and her back and helped her back to a standing position. Esme continued to lean her back and her head against the wall, wishing she had her vampire hearing so she could listen for Rose to make sure she was safe. </p><p>After a few minutes, they heard Rose, walking down the hallway. They started walking toward her and met her halfway down the hallway. </p><p>“I think I found Gracie,” Rose said unable to keep the smile off of her face. “Come on.” </p><p>Walking down the hall and through a set of doors. They continued to make their way to long hallways and more rooms. Esme’s heart began to beat wildly in her chest. This whole thing would be over soon. Gracie will be reunited with her true family. Turning one more corner they came face to face with a blank wall. </p><p>“This is it,” Rose said proudly, placing a hand on the hard wall. </p><p>“Rose...this is a wall. Where is Gracie.” </p><p>“Mom, remember when we told you about the first time we found her. How we would hear her, or catch her scent, but we were always led to a wall. Well, this is one of her walls to her bedroom. We haven't figured out how to get in just yet.” Emmett said, standing next to Rose. </p><p>“What do you suggest we do? Break down the wall?” Esme asked.</p><p>“Exactly,” Emmett said, a smirk forming on his face as he rolled up his sleeves. </p><p>“Wait a minute. You said someone was with her, are they still in there?” She asked, slightly worried if they break the wall down they would be attacked. </p><p>“I can’t smell them anymore, just Gracie,” Rose said. </p><p>“Stand back ladies, this might get loud.” Emmett jokes before he ran full speed into the wall. There was a loud bank and Esme swore the entire castle shook. Looking back at the wall, there was a slight crack in it, and a low growl came from Emmett once he realized he didn't break through it. </p><p>“Emmett, that was really loud, what if someone hears us, there has to be a better way to get inside.” Esme voiced her concerns. </p><p>“Mom, you have to trust us, nothing is going to happen,” Emmett said. </p><p> </p><p>She watched as Emmett ran full force into the wall again. Hearing the loud bang, echo off the walls like a bomb. As soon as the sound hit her ears, Esme felt a hand softly grab onto her shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlisle stood in front of the giant castle doors, staring up until the castle got lost in the sun. He felt a small water droplet fall down his face from his hair, one of the last beads of water that hasn't dried since emerging from the water. It reminded him of an afternoon Esme and him shared.</p><p>It was a warm afternoon and Esme and Carlisle were sitting on their back soaking up the sun. It was moments like this when they are grateful for the privacy, they can sit outside without worrying about anyone seeing them and exposing their secrets. Their house was quiet, it was a rare day all the Cullen children had left for a week, all of them wanting to do their own there. Edward and Bella took Renesmee to visit Bella's mother in Florida. Emmett and Rose decided to go on one of their random adventures, promised they would be back in a week. After the 5 of them left, Alice and Jasper walked over to them, Alice with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Don't tell me the two of you are leaving too," Esme complained, hating not having her family under the same roof.</p><p>"I think it is time that you and Carlisle have some alone time. It's been a long time." Alice laughed slightly, leaning over and capturing her mother into a hug.</p><p>"Will you be gone long?" She asked, unable to keep the worry out of her voice.</p><p>"Long enough," Alice said, her mischievous smile spread across her face.</p><p>"Alice," Esme stated, giving her daughter a sterned look, unable to keep her own smile off of her face.</p><p>"We will be back when the rest of the family gets back. Should be in about a week."</p><p>"Where are you two going?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward and wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.</p><p>"Alice hasn't decided yet, but we will let you know when we find what we are looking for," Jasper stated, only to get a fast annoyed looked from Alice.</p><p>"What are you looking for?' Esme asked.</p><p>"We will let you know when we find it," Alice stated, taking a step back and walking towards the front door.</p><p>Once they were outside Esme waved them goodbye. "But safe." She called after them.</p><p>"Have fun" Alice called back, causing Esme to hide her face in Carlisle's chest.</p><p>A few hours later, Carlisle and Esme found themselves laying back on their porch, listening to the birds.</p><p>"This is nice." Carlisle sighed, wrapping his arms around his wife a bit tighter.</p><p>"It really is," Esme said quietly.</p><p>"But?" He asked, looking down at her, knowing what she is about to say.</p><p>"I really hope the kids are okay."</p><p>"Sweetie, I am sure they are okay, and I'm positive Alice saw something in our future and hinted to everyone to leave the house." He chuckled, having Esme join in, leaning her back deeper into his body.</p><p>"What do you think she saw?" She asked, her voice growing deeper and slower, as she turned towards his, batting her eyes and giving him a shy smile.</p><p>"Why Esme Cullen, are you flirting you little minx." he teased, nuzzling his nose into her neck.</p><p>Standing up, Esme stretched her arms up, her shirt lifting slightly exposing her creamy white stomach, nearly to her belly button. "I think I need to relax a little, I think a bath will do me good." She smiled, walking towards the patio door.</p><p>Reaching for the door handle, she looked back at her loving husband, still sitting in the same spot, dumbfounded. "Care to join me."</p><p>Laughing, they both made their way to their bathroom, to enjoy a long hot bath.</p><p>"Carlisle," Jasper said, pulling Carlisle out of his memories.</p><p>Looking around, Carlisle noticed the rest of his family had caught up to him. "Come on, let's head inside," he said turning back around and heading inside.</p><p>"Carlisle, we need a plan, we can't just walk in there, we don't know what is waiting for us on the other side," Alice exclaimed, walking closer to him.</p><p>"Can you see anything Alice, anything that could help us?" He asked.</p><p>"It's been changing constantly, I...I.."</p><p>"Exactly, we don't know what is waiting for us, Esme could be battling something huge, and need us. Do I need to remind you she is pregnant and human? Esme is at her most fragile and needs us more than ever. We need to help her and your baby sister. It doesn't matter what is waiting, we are a family and we will be there." Carlisle said and walked through the front doors, the rest of his family right behind him.</p><p>Walking through the doors they all stood up straighter, smelling the sweet smell of fresh blood. Carlisle immediately stiffened, fearing the worst had happened. All of them running down a hall, they saw a trail of blood, leading them into a different room. When entering they found a mangled body of a girl. Walking towards the body, Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief realizing it wasn't Esme.</p><p>"She was the Volturi's receptionist. She was attacking Esme when Emmett and Rose got to her." Alice said, her face buried into Jasper, hating what she saw in her vision and holding Jasper back from drinking Human blood.</p><p>Carlisle walked over to the body on the floor,, blood still coming out of various wounds across her body. He took note there wasn't a single bite mark on her. Kneeling down he couldn't help feel sorry for this woman. He closed her eyes, and bowed his head, sending up a silent prayer.</p><p>"Where should we head to next Alice," Edward asked, reading through her thoughts and visions.</p><p>"I saw them in a room with a giant thrown, but I am not sure where it is," Alice confessed.</p><p>"That's okay, let's take a look around, this woman died only minutes ago, Esme, Emmett, and Rose can't be far," Carlisle said, walking towards a door he saw on the far side of the room. The rest of his family followed.</p><p>After a few minutes, they entered a room with a single throne.</p><p>"Okay, we made it to the Throne room, but they are not here," Bella said, walking towards the throne.</p><p>Suddenly they all heard a loud bang from further from the Castle.</p><p>"What was that?" Bella asked, her shield at the ready.</p><p>"I'm not sure." As soon as the words left Carlisle's mouth the sound boomed again, causing all of them to run after the sound.</p><p>Once they were able to see, he was relieved to see Esme still standing there. They watched for a moment as Emmett rammed his body into a wall, close to breaking it. Needing his wife more than ever, without thinking he reached out touching her shoulder, causing her to jump and let out a scream.</p><p>"Carlisle!" Esme screamed once she realized who was standing behind her. "Oh you scared me half to death." she accused him, but pulled him in for a hug, unable to keep the tears from streaming down her face.</p><p>"I scared you? Honey, I have been running all over the world and this Castle looking for you. Why did you leave? Why couldn't you have waited just a little bit longer?" he asked angrily, still holding onto his wife, unable to let go over her.</p><p>"I was scared we were going to run out of time." She answered quietly.</p><p>They heard a loud bang and pulled away, as they noticed Emmett broke through the wall.</p><p>"Well we are here now, come on, let's go save Gracie," Carlisle said, grabbing his wife's hand, heading towards the hole in the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking hand in hand Carlisle and Esme enter through the whole, their ears meet with the sound of a fussing baby. Looking at her husband quickly, they shared a quick nod and Esme let go of her husband's hand and began walking towards the crib. </p><p>“She’s all alone in here,” Rose said, her voice cracking at the thought of the little baby alone. </p><p>Alice looked around the room quickly, noticing the crib, a changing table, shelves filled with toys and books. The walls were painted a pastel pink color, and there was a window that held white curtains. “They must be shining in fake sunlight to keep her healthy. They were taking care of her.” </p><p>Esme reached the crib and bent down slightly to pick up Gracie. She noticed the little one smiling up at her, cooing. Her hair was longer than the picture she had, and she had grown a little bit older, but she still was a little baby. She reached her arms down to grab her, before getting hit with a strong contraction. Letting out a hiss, Esme placed her hands on her stomach, knowing she was busted. </p><p>“Esme!” Carlisle called after her, placing an arm around her back while placing his other hand over hers on her stomach. “Esme, what’s wrong?” </p><p>Rose walked behind them as Esme began breathing heavily, trying to keep her voice intact. Rose reached down and picked up Gracie, holding her against her chest, watching her mother try to stand up straight again. </p><p>Before Esme could speak, there was a soft laugh on the other side of the room. They all looked toward the closet and saw a man walking out of it. He looked to be only a year or two older than Esme, with short shaggy brown hair, with auburn highlights dancing throughout. He looked to be about six feet with a square face. His eyes were what gave him away. They were golden. This man was a vampire. </p><p>Immediately Carlisle moved in front of Esme, pushing her slightly, for the rest of the family beside Rose to stand between the man and Esme. Rose ran over to hide behind Emmett, hoping to protect Gracie. The family was ready to fight to save the two humans in their presents. </p><p>“Talk about a monster in your closet.” Emmett snored, feeling Rose’s eyes Glaring in the back of his head. </p><p>“How rude of me, let me introduce myself. My name is Tempus, pleased to make your acquaintance,” he said with a bow. The Cullen family noticed he was wearing a long velvet cape draped along his back, he was so tall, when he stood up straight again the bottom of the cape looked to be hovering inches above the ground. </p><p>It was quiet for a moment, before Carlisle took a step forward, greeting the new vampire. “Tempus, I’m Carlisle, please meet my family. This is Edward and his wife Bella. Jasper and his wife Alice. Emmett and his wife Rose, and this is my wife, Esme.” Carlisle stated, gesturing to his kids and wife. </p><p>“Your wife? But she is human and very pregnant.” Tempus stated amused, looking at Esme who finally stood up straight again.</p><p>“There is a long complicated story, but I can assure you once our child is born, Esme is fully a vampire.” </p><p> “But I have noticed you have missed one,” he said magnanimously, looking over to Gracie, who was snuggled up in Rose’s arms. “Is she also yours?” </p><p>“She is our niece,” Esme said quickly. </p><p>“Your niece you say, why would the Volturi ask me here when it is not their own human life?” Tempus asked. </p><p>“There has been a mix up that we have been working with the Volturi with.” </p><p>“And why hasn’t the baby girl's parents come to get her? Why did they send a full coven to do their dirty work?” he asked, intrigued in the reasonings. </p><p> </p><p>“We are strong in numbers, it was insurance.” </p><p>“I mean no harm, I merely get hired to do a job and I come to finish it,” Tempus said. </p><p>“Do you know what they want with her, why do they want to change her age?” Bella asked. </p><p>A sickening smirk appeared on the man’s face, but he remained silent. </p><p>“The Volturi is scared,” Edward said, looking deep into the man’s thoughts. </p><p>“How did you?” The man’s smile quickly disappeared. </p><p>“The Volturi want to keep Gracie as their own, make her a mother to them, but they are impatient, they want her old enough so they won't be making immortal children.” Edward continued.</p><p>“They want to keep her as a vampire slave?! They can’t do that!” Rose exclaimed, holding Gracie a little bit tighter, careful not to hurt her. </p><p>“You see, my family is special, like you Tempus. Edward can read minds, you can’t keep anything from us. Anything you think of, we will know.” Carlisle said, his voice stern and proud. </p><p>“Please, you must know how unfair this is. A family is missing their baby, they are going to raise her right. She won’t be living like a slave, she will grow up as a happy kid and be able to make this decision on her own. It’s not fair to age her suddenly, to be in tortuous burning pain for day’s and deal with being a newborn for so long. She won’t have a human life to think about, she wouldn’t have lived. Please, Let us take Gracie home.” Esme pleaded, taking a step forward to have better eye contact  Tempus. “Do you remember your human life, how simple and beautiful it was. How precious it was?” </p><p>“I...I do. I remember coming home from school on a cold winter’s day, and my mom would be there waiting for me with soup already on my kitchen table. I remember how freeing being a kid was. .” Tempus’s face for the first time twisted into a sorrow one. </p><p>“Then please, let us take Gracie home, to her family, so she can experience being a kid, and not live her entire existence in this castle,” Esme said only a couple of feet away from the accent vampire. </p><p>Carlisle felt his body stiffen, watching his wife getting closer to the man who could hurt her with one finger. Esme’s kind heart is what made him fall in love with her, be he always feared that would be her own undoing. </p><p>“You’re right. Every child should have a childhood.” Tempus said, bowing his head in defeat. “My mother was a kind, wonderful soul, much like you. She cared for and loved me with her whole heart, she always made sure I was safe.” </p><p>“She sounds like a wonderful woman,” Esme said a small smile spread across her lips. </p><p>“She really was. Is this little one’s mother, is she as kind?” </p><p>“If not more. This baby will know nothing but love.” </p><p>“Then I will let her go. You can take her to her mother, and let her live a long and happy life.” Tempus said, turning around, his head still down, remembering the life his mother gave him as a child. </p><p>Behind him, the Cullen family begins to grab the items they will need to bring Gracie home. Emmett grabs a handful of clothes, Bella grabs some bottles, Edward grabs some blankets. Alice goes to grab the diapers, but as soon as her hand touches the box she is hit with a vision. Edward turns and listens to what her vision is about. </p><p>“Wait,” Edward said softly, still trying to figure out Alice’s vision. </p><p>Suddenly the older Vampire inhaled and spun around facing Esme again. “My mother may have been a kind, wonderful lady.” He began his voice, getting harsher and rough with every work. </p><p>Carlisle heard the change a moment before it happened, he ran forward and grabbed Esme, lifting her and placing her on the far side of the room, using his own body to shield her from any danger. </p><p>“But she wasn’t a good mother, my mother was a slut, only kept me around to help her look for her next ‘friend’.” Tempus’s voice was suddenly deep and turning almost Demonic. “I won't let any kid grow up as I did!” he shouted. </p><p>In an instant, Alice got up from her spot and stood between him and Rose, who held Gracie close to her body. </p><p>“Alice, DON’T!” Edward yelled, but it was too late. </p><p>The room was filled with a violent scream that came out of Alice as Tempus placed a hand upon her cheek. Her body began bending in unnatural ways as her screaming of agony ripped through the quiet building. Her family could do nothing but watch. Once Tempus let go over Alice, her body collapsed to the floor. </p><p>Her family ran to her, noticing her face looked somehow younger, but she still held her vampire beauty. </p><p>“What was that?” Jasper asked, taking Alice in his arms and holding her close. </p><p>“Alice saw something in her vision she didn’t want to happen. She sacrificed herself.” Edward explained. </p><p>“What did you do!?” Rose screamed at Tempus. Her voice rough and horse, screaming loud enough to scare Gracie, who began crying into her chest. “What did you do to my sister?!” </p><p>Alice’s eyes shot open. Realizing she was being held, she looked up at the man and began to scream. “Let me go, Let me go!” </p><p>Jaspar did as he was told while he and the rest of his family watched as Alice got up and looked at everyone. “Who… who are you, people. Where is my mom? Where is my dad?” She began to cry out. </p><p>“Oh no,” Emmett said. </p><p>“How old do you think she is?” Bella asked. </p><p>“I’m not sure, her mind is racing too fast, maybe thirteen.” </p><p>“Alice, Sweetie, please I need you to calm down,” Esme said smoothly, watching her daughter struggle to breathe as she began to panic. </p><p>“How..how do you know my name? Where am I?” </p><p>“We are good friends of your parents, you were helping us babysit, but you hit your head.” Esme stammered out, hoping she would believe it. </p><p>“Babysit?” Alice asked, her breathing beginning to even out again. </p><p>“Yeah, you were going to watch our baby while Mr. Cullen and I and the rest of our family get out of the house for a little while,” Esme said, giving the most convincing smile she could. </p><p>“We need to convince Tempus to turn her back, but how? What can we offer him?” Carlisle asked Edward, who shook his head in frustration. </p><p>“Where’s the baby?” Alice asked in a small voice. </p><p>“What?” Esme asked, confused. </p><p>“If I am supposed to be watching your baby, where is it?” </p><p>“Oh, well Rose is holding..” Esme looked up to where Rose was standing before to find her gone. “ROSE!” </p><p>Everyone looked around to find Rose, Gracie and Tempus had all vanished. </p><p>“Where did they go?” </p><p>“We need to find them!” </p><p>The Cullen family began to buzz with panic and what to do next. </p><p>“We need to find her!” Emmett roared. </p><p>"And we will, but we need to calm down and figure out where they may have gone,” Carlisle said, noticing Esme seemed rather quiet. </p><p>“Well I am not just gonna sit here while my wife could be in danger,” Emmett shouted, turning around and storming out of the room, the rest of his siblings close behind him. </p><p>“Carlisle,” Esme stated in a small voice, causing him to look back at her. </p><p>“Don’t worry my dear, we will find them. I promise, everything will be okay,” he said, wrapping her up in a hug. </p><p>Once he let go, she looked up at him, her true fear showing. “No, Carlisle, My water just broke.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We need to find her!” Emmett boomed, ready to run out the door when he felt a firm reassuring hand on his shoulder, holding him back. </p><p>“And we will, but we need to calm down and figure out where they may have gone.” Carlisle stated, his hand tightening slightly, hoping to calm the situation before it got out of hand. </p><p>“Well I am not just gonna sit her while my wife could be in danger.” He yelled, his voice echoing off the little room they were standing in. He pushed Carlisle's hand, rather harshly, off his shoulder, before racing out the door, vaguely aware of his family close behind him, he heard the soft tone of his mother speaking, but couldn’t make out what she was saying. He felt slightly guilty for acting this way, but the anger he had was overpowering. </p><p>Emmett ran down the hallway as fast as he could to the first door he could find. With a strong hand, he ripped the door off its hinges flying it to the other side of the hall. Taking a step inside he looked around quickly. </p><p>“ROSE!” the Hollard, shaking the walls of the room. Without waiting for a response he turned around and left the room, racing for the next door. <br/>Only mere seconds have passed, Emmett's mind raced so fast, he felt like he had been searching for hours. His mind raced of images of Rose in danger, or hurt. He knew it was impossible for Rose to be hurt, but he won’t let his mind think of his biggest fear. That Tempus was killing her. Her body is a blaze in some room. He had to reach her before he had the chance to even breath on her. </p><p>After entering another room nearing the end of the long hallway, Emmett suddenly felt a wave of calm. Without turning around he knew what was going on. </p><p>“Knock it off Jasper!” Emmett said, his voice soft though he wished he was yelling. </p><p>“Emmett, you need to calm down! We all want to save Rose and Gracie, but tearing down the whole building isn’t going to bring her back.” Jasper explained calmly. </p><p>“It might. Maybe he is hiding her somewhere in the Castle. What if we don't get there in time. What if...what if we are too late.” Emmett’s voice cracked as the emotion overwhelmed him and he bowed his head. He began crying tearless tears, and shaking. </p><p>Taking a step towards his brother, Jasper wrapped his arms around him. Emmett might have been the taller and stronger one, but when it came to Rose, he melted into a giant Teddy bear. “We won’t be too late. Rose is strong enough to handle herself. She also has Gracie with her, you know she would do anything for any baby, Human or not.” </p><p>“You are right, but I don’t want something to happen to her and I didn’t at least try.” Emmett confessed. </p><p>Jasper released his brother but kept him at arms link. “Come on back to the nursery, we can work something out together.” </p><p>Emmett shook his head in defeat. “No, I want to keep looking. Talking about it is only going to take longer.” </p><p>“Emmett, we are stronger together and you know it.” Jasper stated. </p><p>Emmett continued to shake his head but Jasper knew he was listening and was winning him over. </p><p>“Do you remember when Bella was human and we worked together to save her from James. Edward had Alice and I bring her to a safe place and Esme and Rose wore her clothes to distract him and put him on the wrong course, the rest of us watched over Charlie. We may not have been together in person but we were together. We came up with a plan and were able to save Bella. </p><p>“Or when we fought the Newborn Army that Victoria created, or when we fought the pack. The moment we were not working together we would be close to losing, the second we got together we were stronger. We will get Rose and Gracie back, I promise you, but first we need to come up with a plan.” Jasper pressed. </p><p>“I know we do, Jasper, if you tell anyone that I said this I will deny it but I am scared, I don’t want anything bad to happen to her.” Emmett sobbed, his giant shoulders shaking slightly, crying a dry cry. </p><p>“We will get her back, as a family.” Jasper propelled. </p><p>With a nod, Emmett straightened up and wiped his face as if tears had actually fallen on his face. “Okay, let's go back to the nursery.” </p><p>When the two brothers were halfway down the hallway they heard a whimper coming from the Nursery. Both boys looked at each other and dashed down the hallways calling for their mom. </p><p>Rose saw everything happen in slow motion. One moment she was holding Gracie close to her chest, hoping her mother would be able to talk to this monster. She felt Gracie shift in her arms. Looking down she watched Gracie give a big yawn and stretch her arm out slightly, getting more comfortable. She couldn’t help but give a small smile, Gracie’s innocent rating off of her. </p><p>“Alice, DON’T” she heard Edward yell. In a flash Rose looked up and saw Alice was standing between the two of them and Tempus. Before anyone could react, Tempus launched forwards and placed his hand up Alice’s Cheek. The second he made contact, Alice let out a blood curdling scream. Rose turned away covering Gracie. She watched as Alice's body began bending in ways she feared she would break in half. What seemed like hours Tempus finally let go of Alice, and her limp body collapsed on the floor. </p><p>Rose watched as the rest of her family ran to Alice, she began to fear when she didn’t move that she was dead. </p><p>“What was that?” she heard Jasper asked, watching him take Alice in his arms and hold her close to his body, cradling  her. Rose thought if he could cry he would be. </p><p>“Alice saw something in her vision she didn’t want to happen. She sacrificed herself.” Edward explained. </p><p>Rose began to shake, why would Alice do this, she could take care of herself. She would have dodged Tempus somehow. Alice didn’t have to do this! </p><p>“What did you do!?” Rose screamed, turning towards Tempus. Her voice rough and horse, screaming loud enough to scare Gracie, who began crying into her chest. “What did you do to my sister?!” </p><p>Before she could react Tempus was behind her, wrapping his arms around both her and Gracie. With a wide eye look around, she saw none of her family was looking in her direction, they were all making sure Alice was still alive. Effortlessly Tempus lifted the both of them into his arms and vanished before Rose could reach Edward with her thoughts. </p><p>In an instance Rose could no longer hear her family. Everything around her was dark, she continued to hold Gracie close. She felt velvet cloth rubbing against her arms. She realized he must have wrapped them both up in his cape. A shiver ran down Rose’s spine. For the first time since before she was human she was cold. The cape seemed to be getting colder. She felt the air growing thinner and it was getting hard for her to breath. She began to worry about Gracie, who was still breathing in her arms but had stopped crying. Rose held her breath, hoping there was enough air left in the cape for Gracie to breath. </p><p>There was a sudden shift and the robe was lifted causing Rose to tumble out. She moved her arms to make sure and she rolled out onto the ground that Gracie wouldn't get hurt. </p><p>The moment they hit the cold damp floor, Rose tightened her grip on the baby and wished more than ever that she was human to keep her warm. She looked around quickly, looking for Tempus to keep him at bay. She looked around the room and noticed there were no windows and no doors. She wasn't sure how they got here, but she also couldn’t find Tempus. </p><p>“Looking for me?” Tempus asked, breaking down her neck. </p><p>“Where are we?” Rose asked, turning around. Her voice was strong and stern. </p><p>“Give me the child.” Tempus pressed, ignoring her question. </p><p>“No! Not after what I just saw you do my sister, there is now way you are ever going to get her!” Rose hissed. </p><p>“Oh, you will eventually.” Tempus laughed, a wicked smirk on his face. </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” </p><p>“To go back to your earlier question, you are in limbo.” Tempus stated, looking around, admiring their dark and cold surroundings. “I brought you to a place where time does not exist and yet it is everywhere. Time will pass  all around you, at different speeds or it can stop all together. I know time doesn’t matter to us, but it does when you realize you will never see your coven again.” Tempus stated, leaning forward slightly to reach eye level with Rose</p><p>“They are my family.” Rose yelled back, rage filled within her. </p><p>“Right. Family.” Tempus groaned, standing back up straight. “I know you love them and it seems they love you, If you give me the child, you will be reunited with your family.” </p><p>“Never!” Rose stated. </p><p>“Fine, have it your way. You will only put the human in more danger then if you were to let her go.”</p><p>“You are lying! Gracie is safe with me” Rose pulled Gracie tighter, still worried she hastened cried yet. </p><p>“You have forgotten who you truly are, haven’t you. You and your family have been brainwashed. You are a vampire, your instincts will take over eventually.” He said, turning around as if walking out of a room. </p><p>“I would never hurt a never human.” </p><p>“You would if it was your only food source. You see, you are still going to age while you are here. Which me you will get thirsty, and with no other food supply..” </p><p>“You are wrong!” Rose interrupted </p><p>“The child will die if you don’t hand her over. You will either kill her or she will die of starvation.” After a sudden flash of light, Tempus was gone, leaving Rose and Gracie alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esme stared at Tempus, hearing him tell a story about his childhood. She felt like she was winning him over. </p><p>“She sounds like a wonderful woman.” Esme said, a small smile spread across her lips. </p><p>“She really was. Is this little one’s mother, is she as kind?” Tempus asked, looking into Esme’s eyes</p><p>“If not more. This baby will know nothing but love.” </p><p>“Then I will let her go. You can take her to her mother, and let her live a long and happy life.” Tempus said, turning around, his head still down, remembering the life his mother gave him as a child. </p><p>Esme heard her family behind her, running around, grabbing Gracie’s things. Esme felt at ease as she watched the older vampire snap his head up and look directly in her eyes. As the fear was beginning to build up in Esme’s chest she heard him speak. </p><p> “My mother may have been a kind wonderful lady.” He began his voice, getting harsher and rough with every word. Suddenly Esme was looking at the back of Carlisle as he lifted her up and placed her behind him, shielding her from him. “But she wasn’t a good mother, my mother was a slut, only kept me around to help her look for her next ‘friend’.” Tempus’s voice was suddenly deep and turning almost Demonic. “I won't let any kid grow up like I did!” he shouted. </p><p>Everything was happening so fast, Esme’s head felt like it was spinning, so much was happening at once. She was still recovering from the spin that Carlisle just did on her. She heard her kids suddenly go tease. She heard Edward scream but didn’t hear what he was saying. </p><p>Turning to her head she saw Rose holding Gracie close to her chest. She was washed over with relief, only to be filled with horror again as suddenly Alice was in front of them both. Before she could process anything there was a blood curdling scream that filled the room and sent a shiver down Esme’s spine. </p><p>She went to take a step forward when she realized the scream came from Alice, but Carlisle wouldn’t let her. She watched in horror as her daughter convoluted and screamed on the floor of the nursery. She tried to keep up with everything, but it was all happening so fast. </p><p>When the screams ended Alice was still on the floor. Panic flooded through Esme’s veins, fearing the worst. She heard her family asking about what happened, she heard Rose yell something but Esme couldn’t keep up. Her stomach felt rock hard and she feared her daughter was dead. </p><p>Finally she watched her daughter open her eyes, though she was scared she was alive, that was all that mattered to Esme at that moment. Her daughter was alive. She watched her Alice begin to freak out and she knew she needed to calm her down.</p><p>“Alice, Sweetie, please I need you to calm down.” Esme said smoothly, watching her daughter struggle to breath as she began to panic. </p><p>“How..how do you know my name? Where am I?” Alice aske. Esme could see that she was shaking.</p><p>Esme thought of an excuse for why they would have a 13 year old Alice here. After explaining to her they were here to babysit, Alice looked at her confused. </p><p>“Where’s the baby?” Alice asked in a small voice. </p><p>“What?” Esme asked, confused. </p><p>“If I am supposed to be watching your baby, where is it?” </p><p>“Oh, well Rose is holding..” Esme looked up to where Rose was standing before to find her gone. “ROSE!” </p><p>Everyone began looking for Rose, Tempus and Gracie, but Esme stood still. She felt her stomach tighten as water was running down her leg. She didn’t process what her family was saying or doing. Finally Carlisle’s face came into view. </p><p>“Carlisle..” She was able to squeak out. </p><p>“Don’t worry my dear, we will find them. I promise, everything will be okay.” he said, wrapping her up in a hug. </p><p>Once he let go, she looked up at him, her true fear showing. “No, Carlisle, My water just broke.”  </p><p>“Your.. what?” he asked, wrapping his head around what he was hearing. </p><p>Suddenly Esme grabbed onto his arms and leaned forward in pain. “Oh..oh no!” She groaned. </p><p>“Oh! Okay! This is happening.” He began to panic. Looking around he notices half of his family was missing. </p><p>Everyone was staring at Esme in shock, besides Alice. “What is happening?” She asked innocently, her voice slightly panicked matching the tone of the room. </p><p>“Sweetie, your mother, eh, Esme here is, well the baby is coming.” Carlisle stammered out, placing an arm around the back of Esme while holding on to her hand, easing her towards the door. </p><p>“Oh! A baby!” Alice squealed, clapping her hands together. “This is so exciting.” </p><p>Esme couldn’t help but smile at her daughter's excitement, she might be younger but she was still their Alice. </p><p>“Love, we need to get you home. Edward go pull the car around.” Carlisle demanded. Edward was gone before Esme could say anything. </p><p>“NO!” She shouted. </p><p>“What do you mean no, You are having our baby, you can’t have it here.” he said, trying to get her to move, but Esme planted her feet on the ground unwilling to <br/>move. </p><p>“No, we have to fix Alice, I won’t leave until I know everyone is safe.” She protected, bending forward as another contraction hit. </p><p>“Love, you can barely stand, there is no way we can have you wait until we can figure a plan out.” </p><p>Esme let out a groan as her contraction grew stronger. She looked up and saw Emmett's face come into view. His features looked almost tired, she knew he was going through Hell. His mate was missing, his sister wasn’t herself and now his mother is bending over in pain. </p><p>“Oh my god! Mom!” he projected, running to her side, hesitating not knowing what to do. “What..” </p><p>“Your mothers water broke, she needs to get to the hospital but she is being too stubborn.” Carlisle said sternly, knowing in any other circumstance he would lose this battle. She was also stubborn and was usually right about everything, but she was too human for this. She wasn’t thinking with her head, she was letting her emotions take hold.  He was listening to Emmett try to talk some sense into his mother, while Jasper slowly walked over or Alice. </p><p>“Hi.” Jasper said softly causing Allice to turn her head and look up to meet his gaze. She had wrapped her arms around herself and she kept shifting her weight from one leg to another. She was very visibly uncomfortable. </p><p>“Oh, um, hi.” She stammered, giving him a little wave. </p><p>“I would like to apologize ma’am.” He stated, standing straight next to her, his southern accent ringing through her ears like church bells. “I may have startled you earlier, I do apologize for holding you without your full permission.” </p><p>“Oh, that's alright.” She breathed out, looking away from him and continued to watch the other try to talk to Esme, trying to get her to leave. “It wasn’t you holding me that scared me. I woke up and didn’t recognize anyone, I just needed a moment to understand what was happening. “ She realized they began walking. They walked out of the nursery and were walking down a hall. </p><p>“And do you?” </p><p>“Do what?” </p><p>“Know what is going on, do you remember anything?”</p><p>“Well the last thing I remember was running to my neighbor's house, you see my dad didn’t believe me, and told me I need to stop telling lies. He never believes me.” Alice said, her head bowing in shame. “He was chasing me, and I thought I was going to die. He...he doesn’t understand me.” </p><p>“I do.” Jasper voice rang through her ears. His voice scared her, she believed she heard it before but couldn’t place it. </p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“But you don’t even know what you are believing.” She said defensively.</p><p>“I believe you are special. I believe you are a strong, independent girl, who doesn’t allow anyone to get in her way.” He said, watching a smile spread across her face. “ I believe you can see things differently than others.” </p><p>Alice snapped her head, looking at him, her eyes widening. “How did you..?” </p><p>“I know so much about you Alice, you have no idea. I know you are able to see things that others can’t. I know it can be really confusing right now, but I promise you will be able to control this. I can try to explain this to you, but I am afraid you will only become more confused.” He breathed his laugh, wishing she only knew half of what he did. </p><p>“Are you special, like me?” She asked, looking at him more closely, noticing the scars in his face. </p><p>“In one way, I can’t see things the way you do, but I can do something else.” </p><p>“And what would that be?”</p><p>Alice suddenly felt very calm, then her emotions turned extremely happy, and suddenly she felt nothing at all. She felt all her emotions settle till she felt the same as she did a moment before. “How did you?” </p><p>“Like you said, I am special.” He smiled. </p><p>“Esme, love, please we need to go, you can’t have the baby here.” Carlisle pressed, trying to get her to leave.</p><p>“No, Gracie and Rose are missing. Alice has no memory of us and is younger, how am I supposed to leave, when everything is falling apart. I need my family. I need them with me. “ Esme argued. </p><p>“Dear, look around, most of your family is here. Our family is expanding, and for us to stay together, she needs to be born in the states.” he pressed, kneeling down to look up are her.</p><p>Esme looked around, She saw Edward, Bella, and Emmett all surrounding her. She heard Alice and Jasper talking in the hallway. </p><p>“That’s not a bad idea. “Edward said smiling. “We could make that work.” </p><p>“What are you thinking love.” He asked, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. </p><p>“I know I want us together, but I would feel better if we had people here, looking for Rose and Gracie.” She admitted. </p><p>“We can do that, As for Alice, we will bring her with us, and figure out a way to save her after our daughter is born.” </p><p>Esme nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Edward, and Emmett and Belle, you stay here and look for Rose and Gracie, Jasper and Alice will come with us.” Carlisle said, lookin around the room before looking at Esme, who gave a small nod in approval. </p><p>Once outside, Esme was placed into her husband's car, noticing Edward was driving and Carlisle was holding Esme, While Jasper drove Alice in her car. Grabbing her husband’s hand tightly, Esme let out a painful scream, while leaning forward. With that Edward hit the gas and they began flying towards home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emmett and Bella watched as the rest of their family helped their mother and mother in law to the car to head home. Bella felt if she was still human her heart would be pounding in her chest. Bella felt exhausted. In only a few hours she found out her mother in law had gone missing, to finding her in Italy, now her sister and the little baby have been kidnapped and she felt like she needed to sit down and process everything. </p><p>“Come on, let's go.” Emmett muttered. Bella watched him study every corner of every room they walked in, she had never seen him like this before, he was very quiet, didn’t even make a joke. She had never seen him so focused, she knew he was scared, she was too. </p><p>“Emmett.” Bella started, he nodded in her directions as they entered another room, letting her know to continue. “I was hoping you could tell me about the life you and Rose had, before I came into the picture. Rose told me a little bit about her backstory a few years ago, I know about how she became a vampire but never how you too fell in love.” </p><p>She watched as a small smile appeared on his face. “You know how Rose became part of the family, but did you hear how I did?” </p><p>“I heard it was a bear attack.” Bella said, a little bit of humor in her voice. </p><p>“Yes, it was a bear attacked.” He laughed. “You see my father and I used to challenge each other to test our strength. Whether that would be lifting heavy logs, or if we can push the car inside of driving it.” </p><p>Bella’s eyes grew large, “You mean you were freakishly storing before your transformation.” </p><p>“Oh yes, My father was known as the strongest man in the neighborhood and I dedicated my life to beating him. I used to workout out longer and harder than he ever did. I would wake up just before dawn and go to be well after the sun went down, doing hard labor the entire time. Somehow my old man would always lift heavier things. My body was always sore and yet he walked around with ease. I never knew his secret.</p><p>“One day we got some sad news. You see my dad got sick, Cancer.  He was the strongest man I ever knew, and it broke me as I was him wither away into this small skinny man. They were not sure what killed him, the cancer or the fact that he was bedridden for a year unable to move.” Emmett said, looking down at the floor. </p><p>“Oh, Emmett.” </p><p>“The day he died, I felt like I wouldn’t be able to handle it, so I did the only thing I could think of. I had to test my strength, so I went out to the woods and began to hunt animals. I didn’t hunt them the way I do now. I would attack them and bring them home for mama to cook. I woke up sore one day and I wanted to prove my strength, I went out to the woods and found the strongest animal I could find, a bear. Needless to say that bear was a lot stronger than I was.” He laughed a little. </p><p>“I thought I was going to die, and I suddenly saw this angle in front of me. I always thought when I died I would see my dad again, but instead I saw this beautiful angel, with long blonde hair, and skin pale yet beautiful.” </p><p>“Rose.” Bella said. </p><p>“Yeah, It was Rose. She was a few months into her newborn years and smelled my blood. She brought me back to Carlisle and him to change me. I didn’t know it at the time but I reminded her of someone.” Emmett admitted. </p><p>Bella looked at him to continue, intrigued. </p><p>“Rose, when she was human, wanted nothing more than to be a mom. She met the man who she thought she was going to marry and was there when her best friend gave birth, to a little boy. Rose loved that little boy so much, she would have laid down her life for him. </p><p>“When she saw my face, she came out of her hunt and thought I looked like this little boy, just more grown up. She kept her promise and brought me back to change me. She always knew I wasn’t the little boy she wanted to protect all though years ago, but it made her feel better. The rest is history, once she found out who I really was and I got to know her, we fell in love. Everything happens for a reason is what I like to think, whether Rose believes it or not.” Emmett admitted, seeing their life together racing through his mind.</p><p>“You said that Rose really wanted to be a mom, did you guys ever think about doing what Esme and Carlisle did, adopting your own children?” Bella asked. </p><p>“I don’t think I am ready for something like that. You see how I am with Nessy, I am a kid just like her. It does break my heart. I can’t give Rose what  she really wants though.” Emmett said, defeated.</p><p>“Emmett, you would make a great father. You would be able to have fun with them, but once you become a parent you suddenly have this protective barrier around them. As Rose would have done, you would want to lay your life down for them to keep them safe. I think that…” </p><p>Suddenly Emmett stopped walking, he looked around like he heard a noise. </p><p>“Emmett, what is it?” </p><p>“I feel something weird, like a tingle, I think Rose is being hurt, We need to hurry.” </p><p>In a flash they were running at full Vampire speed around the entire castle. They went through every door, every room and even surrounding area around the castle. </p><p>They meet back up at the nursery. </p><p>“What they Hell!” Emmett yelled, slamming his fists against the wall, causing it to crack all the way up to the ceiling. We have been through the entire castle and we still can’t find them. Where could they have gone.” </p><p>“Maybe we haven't.” Bella suggested. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“What if they are in a room like Gracie was in, maybe that’s why we can’t find them. Maybe they are in a hidden room.” </p><p>“What do you suggest we do, break down walls?” </p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p>“Bella, we could treat the entire building down, plus if I bang on every wall, they might hear us coming and move them again. I think we should play it safe, just so we <br/>don’t lose them again.” </p><p>Nodding in agreement, Bella and Emmett walked inside the Nursery looking for a way for them to break down the walls but nothing that would draw attention to them. Bella found a box with some crafts. Opening it up she found some paper and tape and paint. Reaching in the bottom of the box she found a pair of scissors. </p><p>“Emmett, what if we cut our way through the walls.” Bella said, running to him. </p><p>“Bella, that is gonna take years.” </p><p>“Do you have a better idea?”</p><p>They bother heard a muffled scream coming through the wall in the closet, they both knew it was Rose screaming</p><p>“Screw it!” Emmett said sternly, rolling his sleeves up and running full force into it, breaking through it. </p><p>Emmett couldn’t see anything at first, the room was pitch black. He heard the fussing of a little baby in front of him, he was able to make out the shape for Gracie laying on the floor. Bella came running in and grabbed her, holding her close. </p><p>“Where is Rose?” Emmett asked. </p><p>Bella pulled out her phone and turned the flash light on, looking around the room. Her light landed on something in the corner of the room, she wasn’t sure what till the shape started to look like a person. </p><p>“Rose..” Bella whispered. </p><p>“ROSE!”  Emmett yelled, running to Rose, only to push him back. </p><p>“STAY AWAY!” She screamed, her voice hoarse and her face looked tired and torchered. </p><p>“Rose, we need to get you out of here.” Emmett said. </p><p>“I can’t. I.. I hurt her.” Rose admitted, her body collapsing on the floor with tearless sobs. </p><p>Bella looked down at Gracie and saw a small scrape on her cheek, that was scabbing over. </p><p>“Rose, what happened?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rose, darling, we need to get you out of here, please come with us.” Emmett said, reaching his hand out for Rose to grab. </p><p>Looking up, Rose saw Emmett reaching for her. Fearing for his safety she pushed his hand and him away with all her force, causing Emmett to fall backwards stunted . “Get the hell away from me!” </p><p>Watching all of this unfold, Bella held Gracie close to her chest and walked backwards back into the Nursery, keeping a close eye on Emmett. <br/>“Rose, please talk to me, we need to figure out what happened in order to help you. Please talk to me.” Emmett cried, placing a hand on  her back, hoping to give her comfort. He felt her body begin to vibrate and she let out a small growling that grew louder and louder. “You can growl all you want, but I am not going anywhere. Now tell me what is the problem.” </p><p>Rose stared at him for a moment, before looking back at the whole in the wall, looking at Gracie. Bella saw here warm golden eyes have transformed into a pool of deep red. She was thirsty. </p><p>“I love you Rose, but you understand.” Bella whispered, before turning around and quickly existing the Nursery. She was halfway down the hall when she heard the deep growl come from deep within Rose. </p><p>“Rose! You can stay right here!” Emmett demanded, holding onto her, before slamming her into the ground. He softened his grip when he saw Rose's face have the look of shock. </p><p>“Please leave.” She said softly, unwilling to meet his gaze.  </p><p>“No, I am not going anywhere.” Emmett protested, trying to pull her up into his arms, but she fought him off. </p><p>“No! You don’t understand! I hurt her, she is bleeding!” Rose shouted through tearless sobs, her body shaking but she gave up, allowing herself to be pulled into Emmett's chest where she felt safe. </p><p>‘Please, just tell me what happened.” Emmett pleaded. </p><p>She nodded into his chest and took an unnecessary deep breath. “I was in the nursery, holding onto Gracie. I was trying to understand what was happening to Alice. When we all realized he turned back time on her, and turned her back into a human teenager, that's when it happened.</p><p>“I looked up and he had lunged at me. All I could see was his pale face, his sharp fangs and his robe, which suddenly engulfed me. I couldn’t see anything or move. I felt Gracie was still in my arms and somehow this monster had wrapped us in his robe and was bringing us somewhere.   He dropped us off in this room.” Rose gestured around her with one of her hands, while the other one stayed glued to Emmett's chest. </p><p>“There were no doors or windows, I wasn’t sure how we got in or out, or how long we were in his robe. He told me he would let me go if I gave him Gracie. I couldn’t do it Emmett. I didn’t care what happened to me, but I couldn’t just give up on her and everything mom has been doing to get her back. </p><p>“He told me I would regret not giving her to me. I called him on his bluff, telling him if he left us in there then he would only be hurting Gracie and that would ruin what  the Volturi had planned. It got darker in the room and I couldn’t even see my own hand that was in front of my face. I thought if this was the worst thing that was going to happen then it was doable. I knew once you guys figured out we were missing you would find us. Somehow his voice was everywhere, bouncing off the walls of the dark room and rikashay inside my head. He kept taunting me, telling me to take a bite, to hurt her, asking me if her blood smelled good. I know I have control but I held my breath just to be safe. I can't risk her safety anymore. </p><p>“I felt a lightning bolt of pain ring through my entire body, it felt like I was transforming all over again only backwards. I felt my bones begin to unfreeze and I felt my heartbeat shaking my chest. My blood was pumping through my body once more. It has been 80 years since my body has done this. I was human.” Rose paused to take a breath. </p><p>Emmett could feel furry rising up inside him, but couldn’t help but feel confused. “Rose, you said ‘was’, you are no longer human. You and I are the same temperature, you have no heartbeat. I promise you are a vampire.”</p><p>“I know I am.” Rose said ashamed. “I knew he was turning me human, but I couldn’t understand why, till I felt the pain return. He was turning me back into a vampire. Emmett I am a newborn again.” </p><p>Emmett understood everything now, he turned her back into a vampire so she wouldn’t have her control anymore. One inhale would be all it took. “Oh Rose, honey you are okay, I can promise you that.” </p><p>“No, I am not. I still hurt her I tried to hold my breath for so long. I was so thirsty and her heartbeat was like drums pounding in my ears. I had this intense urge to….to…” Rose fell back into tearless sobs, unable to say what she truly wanted. </p><p>“You wanted to breathe, you wanted to taste her blood, you wanted to kill her.” Emmett finished for her. </p><p>Rose nodded in agreement. “Emmett, you know know what kind of monster I can be.” </p><p>“You are not a monster, you are my beautiful, sexy, intelligent, clever, brave and courageous wife. You have an incredible story with many ups and downs, and that story only grows. Soon this will only be a part of your story.” Emmett said, holding back his town tearless sob. </p><p>“But, what do we do now?” </p><p>“Well, we need to get back home and talk with Carlisle, maybe he can help you.” Emmett offered, while standing up, helping Rose to her own feet when his face suddenly fell. </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“Esme! She is in labor, they took one of the car’s to get back home.” </p><p>“Oh gosh! Hopefully they make it in time.” Rose said, excited to meet her sister. “Maybe before we go home, we could haunt, I don’t feel safe around our new sister while she is human and I am like this.”</p><p>“Anything for you Love.” </p><p>Emmett grabbed Rose’s hand as they ran as fast as they could through the castle and out the door. Emmett made a mental note, seeing that Bella took the car. It was for the best, besides a long run might be good for Rose right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gahhh!” Esme slammed her body back into the leather seats. She wished more than ever she had convinced Carlisle to buy a car with comfier seats. She felt sweat drip down her neck, down her back, causing her to stick to the seat. </p><p>She doesn’t remember labor being this painful. Her stomach was hard, her back hurt, she couldn’t seem to find a comfortable spot. She let out another groan as another contraction ripped through her body. </p><p>“Are you okay, Love?” Carlisle asked. His sickenly sweet voice made her heart jump but made her stomach want to vomit. </p><p>“Just Peachy” She replied, annoyed, but was covered up by her heavy breathing. </p><p>There was a small chuckle up front in the driver's seat, Edward, who had been silent most of the ride home. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Carlisle asked. </p><p>“She is wishing you would stop asking her that.” He replied, laughing a little more at this mother’s annoyance. </p><p>“I don’t mean to bother you my dear, I just wish there was something I can do to ease your  pain.” He admitted. </p><p>“Women have been doing this for centuries, me included.” Esme's joked, a breathless giggle. </p><p>Carlisle let out a small smile, before meaning forward to kiss her forehead. “That's my girl.” He whispered to her. </p><p>Suddenly Esme twisted her face. “Owww” her voice was slightly higher pitched than usual and laced with pain. </p><p>“Just breath darling.” Carlisle encouraged. </p><p>Another chuckle interrupted them. </p><p>“Another thing I am doing wrong.” He said frustrated </p><p>“Darling, nothing is wrong, just….” Esme trailed off, unsure of how to say what she wanted. </p><p>“Overbearing.” Edward answered for her. </p><p>“I’m sorry Love, I am just overwhelmed” </p><p>“So am I” Esme admitted. </p><p>“What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?” </p><p>“A lot.” She smiled</p><p>“Please just tell me, I want to be able to help.” he pressed. </p><p>“She’s scared.” Edward answered. </p><p>“Edward!” she scolded. “We have talked about this before.” </p><p>“I know you hate it when I am in your head, but you are practically screaming up there with all kinds of different scenarios, fears, every emotion you can think of. Everything is going through your head. It’s not healthy! You need to get it out somehow, even if that means I am the one who has to say it.” Edward defended. </p><p>Esme remained silent knowing he was right, but she didn’t want Carlisle to worry more. He was a Doctor, and has been for a hundred years, has delivered thousands of babies, he shouldn't be nervous. Her mind began to race faster, and her breathing became more labored. </p><p>“Esme, Darling?” Carlisle asked, noticing her frantic state. </p><p>“Panic attack.”  Edward said sorrowfully, unable to look at his mother he locked his eyes on the road. </p><p>“Jasper, could you..” Carlisle started to say before jasper nodded and locked his eyes on Esme, beginning to try and ease Esme’s mind. </p><p>“Her mind is so full of everything.” He struggled. </p><p>“That’s on being your mother.” Esme said, her breathing going back to normal. </p><p>Jasper too a deep breath in just has Esme let one out. </p><p>“How do you feel love?” Carlisle asked. </p><p>“Emotionally, numb, but physically I am still in pain.” Esme said flatly. </p><p>“That’s not good.” Alice interjected. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Well a neighbor of mine that lives down the street from me had a baby and through her entire pregnancy she also felt sort of numb. She was happy to have a family but told me she felt almost indifferent about it. Once her baby was born she felt like her baby wasn’t hers. She couldn't connect to her and went into a sort of depression because of it.” Alice explained. </p><p>“Postpartum depression.” Carlisle station . “Alice is right, that’s not good at all.”</p><p>Esme leaned her head back not in pain but almost relaxed. </p><p>“Jasper, how long do you think you can hold her like this?” he asked. </p><p>“Carlisle?” Edward asked worryingly, not liking where the conversation was going. </p><p>“I don’t want her giving birth like this, just give her time to relax.” </p><p>“I can do this for a couple minutes, one or two contractions. Hopefully that won’t be too long..” he trailed off. </p><p>Suddenly Esme lurched forward, holding on to her stomach, letting a sharp gasp escape her. </p><p>“They are five minutes apart and are getting closer together.” Carlisle stated out loud, holding on to Esme’s shoulders. “How are you doing now, Love?” </p><p>“Still wishing you would stop asking me that.” she answered honestly. </p><p>“I appreciate the honesty.” Carlisle chuckled. </p><p>“I don’t like this.” </p><p>“Like what?” </p><p>“I don’t like not feeling. I was feeling so many things before. Scared, exhausted, worried, but there were also good feelings. Excited, happy, love. I want to feel again. Jasper please stop. I want to feel all those things again.” She pleaded. </p><p>Carlisle looked over at Jasper. “You heard her, let's give her back her emotions. “</p><p>“She has a lot going on right now. I don’t think another panic attack would be good for her or the baby.” He confessed. </p><p>Carlisle looked at Esme worried. He wanted her to have this baby and feel attached to her, but didn’t want to put her health at risk. “Do you think you could release them slowly?” </p><p>“I can try” </p><p>“That’s all I can ask.” Carlisle watched as Esme’s face slowly started to grow more and more panicked. He was about to tell Jasper to stop when she took a deep breath and smoothed her features. </p><p>“Thank you.” She whispered. </p><p>Carlisle leaned over and gave her a kiss on her temple. “We will be home soon, Love.” </p><p>“How soon is soon?” she breathed, getting ready for another contraction. </p><p>Carlisle looked over at Edward for an answer.</p><p>“Another 30n minutes mom, do you think you can hold on that long?” Edward asked, watching her through the rearview mirror. </p><p>“I believe so..” she hesitated. </p><p>“Love, if you let me check.” Carlisle started to say before she interrupted him. </p><p>“No, no, no, that is perfectly fine if you don’t check.” She said quickly, her face turning red. </p><p>“Love, I am a doctor, I have been doing this longer than most people have been alive.” He started smiling. “I am also your husband, I have seen everything my darling. Nothing to be embarrassed about. </p><p>“That's the exact reason I don't want you down there, seeing what is happening. I don’t want to scar you.” She said shyly. </p><p>“Honey, I have seen you plenty of times.” </p><p>“Ew.” Alice said quickly, cringing. </p><p>“My point is, you can’t scare me, this is the birth of our daughter, and I'm going to be there through everything. Did you think you would give birth and I wouldn’t be here for it?” </p><p>“Um no.”  Esme hesitated. “But I didn’t think you were going to be my doctor, I thought you would be here holding my hand above my head.” she admitted. </p><p>“Did you think you were going to give birth in the hospital?” he asked. </p><p>“Honestly, with everything going on right now and the past few months I guess I didn’t think about it.” </p><p>“I don’t think you should give birth in the hospital. I want our daughter to be delivered as safely as possible, but I also don’t want you to turn into a..” he trailed off looking at Alice, not wanting her to know who they are just yet. “I don’t want you turning back to your normal self at the hospital and have them take her or you away. Benjamin said you would return to being normal after she was born and..” Carlisle stated, while holding her hand until Esme interrupted him. </p><p>“Benjamin and Tia! We should call them! I want them here for this.” </p><p>“Love, I think it will be best if we don’t tell them right now. We can tell them after the baby is born. We don’t know what is going on back in Italy and they are getting themselves in trouble with chasing the Voltouri. I don’t want to bring our daughter into this mess.” Carlisle disagreed. </p><p>Before she could argue, another contraction hit her, and she spoke through gritted teeth. “But we owe our daughter to them. They helped with all of this.” </p><p>“Which is why we have done everything we can to find Gracie.” Carlisle defended. </p><p>“But.” Esme started to say before Edward interrupted her. </p><p>“Looks like they decided for you.”  he said with a chuckle. </p><p>Everyone looked out the window to see they were back at their home. Looking toward the front door, Tia and Benjamin were standing there, smiling and waving.</p><p>“Thank God!” Esme said relieved. </p><p>“Of course.” Edward heard his father think, annoyed. He made a note to talk to his father about it after things calm down.   </p><p>“Wow, look at this house.” Alice said bewildered. </p><p>Jasper chuckled, putting his arm around her before moving it away quickly as she flinched. “I’m sorry.” he began to apologize. </p><p>“Who are Tia and Benjamin.” Alice asked as the car came to a stop. “Are they doctors?” </p><p>“Something like that.” Jasper laughed, while getting out of the car. “I will explain more once we are inside.”</p><p>“Oh Esme!” Tia exclaimed, watching Carlisle help her out of the car. “You are practically glowing.” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure.. That's sweat.” Esme groaned. </p><p>“What are you guys doing here?” Edward asked. </p><p>“It’s been a little while since our paths have crossed and I had a feeling we should stop by.” Benjamin announced taking a step forward, addressing everyone. He noticed part of the family was missing. </p><p>Carlisle noted they looked more rested and almost happier then the last time he saw them. </p><p>Esme leaned down, now fully out of the car and groaned in pain.</p><p>“I think your intuition was right Ben, it looked as though Esme is in labor!” Tia gushed. </p><p>“I guess we did come on the right day.” </p><p>“I would love to stand out and chat but I would be more comfortable inside were our private hospital room is.” Esme breathed holding on to her stomach. </p><p>“Oh, of course.” Benjamin said quickly before running at vampire speed to open the door. </p><p>“I’m a little slower these days.” Esme jokes, walking toward her front door. </p><p>Once inside, Esme was in a hospital gown and laying down on the hospital bed. She heard the paper crinkle beneath her with every move she made. She heard footsteps coming down the hall. The feet was the first thing she saw, before seeing the white lab coat and then saw Carlisle's smiling face. </p><p>“Are we ready? He asked, his doctors voice up front. </p><p>“Ready for?” Esme asked, feeling rather silly, knowing she was about to give birth. </p><p>“Too have a baby.” He smiled.</p><p>“I suppose.” </p><p>“Alright.” he clapped his hands causing her to jump. “First thing, we need to check how dilated you are.” </p><p>Esme breathed hard. “Do you have to?” </p><p>“Esme, can you tell me why this has you so scared.” he sat down on the bed, grabbing her hand, his doctor tone no longer in his voice. </p><p>“I just don’t want you to look at me differently.” she confessed. </p><p>“Darling, I already do. I used to see you as this strong, powerful, passionate, artist, mother to our adoptive children, and my wife.” He said proudly. </p><p>“And now?” she asked. </p><p>“Now, I see you as all of those things, but you are so much more. You are more powerful and stronger than I ever thought. You are the mother of our very own children, and you have amazed me every step of the way,” he admitted, smiling proudly. </p><p>Esme’s eyes glistened with tears as she took a deep breath in. </p><p>“Now, may I check you.” </p><p>All she could do was nod. </p><p>After a quick check, Carlisle determined she was 8 centimeters dilated. “Well my Dear, do you want to try and have an epidural? I can’t help but notice you are in a lot of pain.” </p><p>“No, Natural.” she panted. </p><p>“Another amazement.” he leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead. </p><p>There was a loud bang downstairs followed by their children talking all at once. “What is happening?” Esme asked. </p><p>“I will go down there and check.” </p><p>“Wait.” She panicked. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I will only be a minute.” with that he was downstairs in a flash. </p><p>Once at the bottom of the stair, he saw Rose and Emmett were standing in the middle of their siblings.” </p><p>Rose! Emmett!” Carlisle addressed both of them. He hugged Rose tightly. “I’m so glad you are okay.” </p><p>“Me too.” she hugged him back just as tightly. </p><p>“Where’s mom?” Emmett asked. </p><p>They all heard a loud scream come from upstairs. </p><p>“About to give birth.” Tia gushed. </p><p>“That didn’t sound like a labor scream.” Rose stated, looking at her dad. </p><p>In a flash they were upstairs, only to be stopped at the door. Wrapped tightly in s man’s arms was Esme. </p><p>“Tempus! Let her go!” Carlisle screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tempus let her go!” Carlisle yelled about to take a step forward. </p><p>“Take a step and I will crush her. It will be easy, she is human after all. I can feel how warm her body is, I can feel her blood pumping through her veins and I can hear her heart pounding in her chest.” Tempus boomed his voice echoing through the small mock hospital room. </p><p>“What do you want?” Carlisle asked, never taking his eyes off of Esme. </p><p>“You know what I want. Give me the child.” Tempus hissed, holding Esme tighter, causing her to moan in pain. </p><p>“She is not here.” Edward spoke. </p><p>“Impossible!” Tempus yelled. He looked over at Rose who was standing slightly  behind Emmett. Unwilling to admit she was scared. “I couldn’t help but notice the girl escaped. When I saw she was gone and the baby was nowhere to be found. I realized I underestimated the willpower she had. I figured she took the girl with her. “</p><p>“As you can see, we don’t have her here, now please.” Carlisle started to say. </p><p>Esme’s face contorted in pain, before letting out a loud moan, leaning her head down. Carlisle held himself back with all his strength. </p><p>“Please give me back my wife.” he pleaded.</p><p>Tempus let out a deep gruff laugh.” I still don’t understand how a vampire could fall in love with a human, let alone get her pregnant.” </p><p>“Papa Carlisle?” a small voice shyly rang behind the group. </p><p>Everyone moved slightly aside to reveal Renesmee standing there.  </p><p>“And you already have another child?” Tempus assumed. </p><p>“Yes, I am their daughter.” She stated, standing tall. Edward reached for her, but she moved aside, staring at him before walking towards Carlisle and taking his hand, which he accepted happily, seeing her plan unfold in a flash. </p><p>“But how?” </p><p>“Because of us.” Benjamin answered. “I was able to help them conceive with my powers.” </p><p>“But your powers are Manipulation of nature, we are dead, how could you possibly.” Tempus was interrupted by Renesmee letting go of Carlisle’s hand and making her way over to him. </p><p>“Nessie.” Edward said quickly. </p><p>“Please sir, let go of my mama Esme. She has so much love and compassion for us. She may be human and my Papa Carlisle is a vampire, but I am half of both of them.” She stated, not standing an arms length away from him. “Listen to my heart, I have an irregular heartbeat, or I can show you if you prefer.” </p><p>Closing his eyes he listened. He could hear Esme’s heart beating fast in her chest. She was terrified. Listening closer he could hear an offbeat heartbeat. Opening his eyes he locked eyes with the little child in front of him. “But, how is that possible.” </p><p>“No one knew it was, not until she was born,” Edward said proudly. “Their love for each other is what made this possible.” </p><p>“But.” </p><p>Before he could say anything else, he felt a lukewarm hand touch his arm, immediately there was a flash of light and he was watching a story unfold in front of him. He saw a blur of faces before they cleared up to reveal a tired looking but very happy Esme staring down. </p><p>“Would you like to hear your favorite song?” Esme asked, her voice echoing through the memory. Her voice continued to echo but was laced with so much passion it could make Tempus’s own heart start to beat, as she hummed You are my sunshine. </p><p>Another flash and he saw Esme and Carlisle looking down at him with nothing but a smile. “I can’t help but love her so much.” Esme said </p><p>“I know, about time we have a pair of little feet running around. Someone we can watch grow up and not have 100 year old teenagers running around arguing all day.” Carlisle jokes. </p><p>“Maybe, just maybe, we can have another set running around.” Esme said hopefully. </p><p>He watched and Carlisle leaned his head down slightly and kissed her forehead lovingly. “I love you my darling.” </p><p>Tempus was brought back to reality once Renesmee let go of his arm. </p><p>“You see, they are not bad people.” She tried to convince him. </p><p>“You.. You have powers?” Tempus asked. </p><p>“I am both Human and a Vampire. I have a beating heart and can eat human food, but I also crave blood and I carry special abilities. I am special, much like the love these two have for one another.” She said, standing tall. “Please, Mama Esme is going to give birth to my baby sister very soon and this stress can’t be good for either of them.”</p><p>“I will get what I came here for!” Tempus demanded. </p><p>“We can’t get you Gracie because she is not here, As you can see Rose is here without her. Feel free to tear apart this entire place looking for her, but please let Esme be. Let me help her give birth to our Daughter.” Carlisle begged. </p><p>Tempus stood there for a moment, thinking over everything he was told. Suddenly Esme leans forward as far as she can with Tempus still holding her and she screams. Her pain was felt throughout the entire room.  </p><p>“Please.” Renesmee pleaded.</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Tempus’s face soften, and he releases his arms quickly causing Esme to collapse onto the floor, catching herself with her arms out in front of her.</p><p>“Esme!” Carlisle rushed over, holding her gently in his arms. </p><p>“I will be back.” Tempus announced, standing tall in the doorway. </p><p>“What more could you possibly want from us?” Rose yelled, her voice still weak from her encounter. </p><p>“You have allowed me to look around your house and that is exactly what I plan to do.” he snarled, before turning and exiting the room. </p><p>“That son of a…” Emmett Growled </p><p>“Carlisle.” Esme moaned in pain. “The baby..is coming.” </p><p>Carlisle nodded, carrying her quickly over to the hospital bed on the other side of the room. </p><p>Once she was settled he walked sound to the foot of the bed and moved her legs slowly then lifted her hospital gown.  He saw the baby crowning. </p><p>“Esme, my love, I am going to need you to push.” Carlisle encouraged. </p><p>Esme leaned her head back against the pillows, grateful for the mild relief  the cold pillowcase was giving her. So much was going on she could barely keep up. She could barely hear Carlisle’s words until he repeated himself when she didn’t move. </p><p>“Esme, push!” </p><p>She took in a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. She had a million things running through her mind. Where was Gracie? Where was Bella? Were they together? Were they safe? How was Rose? What did that monster do to her? Can they change Alice back? Was Tempus going to go after her little girl?</p><p>“Mom.” Edward stepped forward when she took another breath in as she waited for another contraction to hit before pushing again. “You need to calm down. Everything is going to be okay.” </p><p>“Edward, how can you be so sure?”</p><p>“I can’t but somehow everything works out, no matter how much we make ourselves miserable in between. So for now, let us focus on everything and you just focus on everything and you just need to focus on having my little sister.” He smiled.</p><p>Esme gave a little nod and felt another contraction coming on. She heard Carlisle gave her more encouragement to push. With a deep breath in she pushed. She felt her entire body burn with pain. Something was wrong but she kept going, trying hard not to scream out in pain and scare the rest of her family. Though she figured Edward was reading her mind regardless. </p><p>“You’re doing great Love! She is almost here!” Carlisle gushed. He looked at Esme’s face and noticed something off, but their baby girl was almost here. <br/>With one last big push, Esme felt all her pain stopped, though her entire body still burned. She looked down and saw Carlisle cutting the cord. She couldn’t hear anything, not even her baby crying. </p><p>“What’s… What's going on?” Esme cried, her voice weak. </p><p>The whole room felt tense while Carlisle was cleaning the baby up and clearing out her airways. Suddenly a loud baby cry filled the room and everyone let out a breath. </p><p>“Why hello there my beautiful girl.” Carlisle gushed, wrapping her in a blanket. </p><p>“Oh, thank goodness!” Esme exclaimed, breathing heavy. The burning was getting worse. She wanted to scream but she had no energy left. She saw Carlisle turn around with their baby wrapped in a little pink blanket. She couldn’t help but smile as a tear ran down her cheek. </p><p>Carlisle looked down at his beautiful daughter. Though she was nearly minutes old he knew she was going to look like Esme. His heart never felt more full, he felt like he could cry, if only he could. </p><p>“Mom?” he heard Edward’s worried voice. </p><p>Looking up his face still smiling he saw Esme laying there with her eyes closed. “Esme? Esme what’s wrong?” he asked, rushing towards her. </p><p>“Dad, please let me.” Rose stepped forward, reaching for her baby sister. </p><p>Handing his daughter over, he placed his hand on his unresponsive wife’s neck. After running many tests in a matter of minutes he looked toward Edward. “What is she thinking?” he watched as Rose put his daughter in a little crib in the corner of the room. </p><p>“She..is only screaming. Something is burning. Dad I think she is turning back into a vampire, but the way her thoughts are going, she is going through the change faster than the normal rate. Maybe a matter of hours, if that.” Edward said, looking back at his mom. </p><p>Stroking her face, Carlisle couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness. He hated the fact he put her in pain a hundred years ago but for her to go through that same pain yet again, broke his heart. </p><p>“You were right.” </p><p>They all turned to see Tempus standing in the doorway of the fake hospital room. “The child is not here. I owe you an apology.” </p><p>“Mistakes happen, I’m sorry your mission has failed.” Carlisle stated, never taking his eyes off of Esme. </p><p>“I have not failed the mission, I will only need to improvise.” Tempus stated, walking further into the room. </p><p>“What do you..” Carlisle finally looked up to see Tempus walking into the room. </p><p>“My mission is to  bring a child back to the Volturi, a human child.” He snarled, his face twisting into an evil grin. </p><p>“No!” Carlisle  yelled, about to lung forward. In a blink of an eye Tempus ran over and grabbed Renesmee. </p><p>“Wait!” Edward screamed. “She’s not fully human, she is half vampire, you can’t take her!” </p><p>“Oh, I know. I am well aware of the half human, half Vampire hybrid that was birthed into the Cullen Coven, only I believe I heard it was you and your wife who had the baby, while she was still human.” Tempus stated, the same evil smile painted on his face. </p><p>“What do you want?” Carlisle asked, afraid of the answer. </p><p>“I want a human baby, and from what I can hear, that child that was born is fully human. Give her to me!” </p><p>“Never,” </p><p>Carlisle lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Tempus, missing Nessie. He has his arms wrapped around Tempus’s center, causing him to fly back, hitting the ground. Renesmee took the opportunity to run to her dad, who grabbed onto her and turned to look at Jasper. </p><p>“Get her and Alice away from here!” He demanded, </p><p>“No, dad please come with me! I’m scared.” Renesmee pleaded. </p><p>“I don’t have time to argue.” </p><p>“I got her.” He heard Emmett calling from behind. He ran and grabbed Nessie before she could protest, with Rose right behind him.</p><p>“Please, come with me, you will be safer away from here.” Jasper said, taking Alice’s hand. </p><p>“I trust you.” She smiled back, accepting his hand. He turned and she jumped on his back as he rushed them down the stairs. </p><p>Edward turned back around to see his father had his hands wrapped around Tempus center, Tempus was still on his back, struggling to get up. “Give me the child!” He demanded. </p><p>“No, that is my baby girl, you need to leave my family alone!” Carlisle screamed, his voice echoing through the entire house. </p><p>Edward had never seen his father act so vicious. He held Tempus down, but had a hard grip on him, it started to leave cracks in his perfect skin. Tempus leaned his head back slightly and bared his fangs. Leaned down and plunged his teeth into Carlisle shoulder. </p><p>Carlisle let go of Tempus falling back in pain. </p><p>“Dad!” Edward called, running over to tend to his father. </p><p>“Now, let me grab what I came here for.” Tempus announced victoriously.</p><p>Carlisle and Edward were both about to get when they heard a loud rush of wind. They looked toward where Esme had been laying, to find the hospital bed empty. They looked around but found no trace of her. </p><p>Tempus began reaching into the crib when he felt a heavy weight suddenly on his shoulders. </p><p>“Think again.” Esme whispered in an angry voice. She had both feet on his shoulders, her hands underneath his chin, holding his chin like a bicycle strap on a kids helmet. “You will go and leave my family alone. The Voltori is use to disappointments” </p><p>“I vowed to them.” Tempus started, his voice weaker then before. </p><p>Edward and Carlisle should see small cracks forming from Esme’s grip. </p><p>“Now you can make a vow to us, to leave my family and Gracie’s family alone!” Esme demanded. </p><p>Tempus tried to shake her off, but Esme was stronger. She held her body in the same exact position. </p><p>“I WILL BRING HER BACK!” He yelled, his voice covered in rage. </p><p>“Over my dead body.” Esme said, her mama bear voice engaged. </p><p>Without warning, Esme pulled with all her might and ripped Tempus’s head off of his shoulders. She jumped down and watched his body fall to the ground before looking over to the crib and picking up her baby girl. </p><p>“Esme.” Carlisle said softly, still in shock at what he just saw. “Esme, my dear are you alright.”</p><p>She continued to look down at her beautiful baby girl. “Yes, I am perfectly fine. Especially now that I am able to hold my baby girl.” She cooed. </p><p>“Esme.” He said again, causing her to look up. He saw her eyes were a deep, bright red. She was thirsty. “Esme, I believe you have turned yourself back into a newborn vampire, which is where all your strength came from, but I know that also means you are incredibly thirsty. Please, come with me and we can go get a couple deer.” </p><p>Nodding, Esme looked back down at her baby girl. “Mom, I will take her.” Edward smiled. “Let me get to know my new sister.” </p><p>Esme smiled, and handed her baby over to her eldest son. She turned back to look at her husband. </p><p>“Ready?” He asked, reaching out his hand. </p><p>“Ready!” She exclaimed “Ready to finally beat you in a race.” </p><p>With that, they held hands and ran as fast as they could toward the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>